Lo que la guerra hace
by Emily D' Lu
Summary: El olor a muerte ocupaba todo el lugar. Cuerpos y más cuerpos era lo único que podía ver. Casi todos se encontraban muertos, y los pocos sobrevivientes estaban heridos. Así que cuando la oportunidad de volver atrás en el tiempo deja de ser un sueño, Sakura no duda, sabe lo que debe hacer. Puede que no pueda salvar a todo el mundo, pero salvara los más que pueda.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera historia de Naruto, espero que les guste y todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.**

 **Solo para aclara, Naruto no me pertenece (ojala lo hiciera) y la historia es solo mía. A continuación el primero capítulo :)**

* * *

Las lágrimas caían sin control y ella no podía detenerlas. Estaba bañada de sangre y el olor a muerte podía sentirse por todos lados. ¿Pero cómo no iba a hacerlo estando el lugar lleno de cadáveres? Había pocas personas que estaban vivas y desgraciadamente todas ellas tenían heridas demasiado graves, al parecer ella era la única que si quiera podía moverse, agradecía que su maestra le hubiera enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre ninjustus médicos, si no hubiera sido por ello, ella estaría muerta.

Tsunade, solo pensar en ella traía otra ronda de lagrimas a sus rostro, pero se negó a pensar en ella, no podía soportarlo; tampoco podía soportar levantar la mirada del suelo, sabia lo que encontraría si lo hacía. No estaba lista, no podía soportar ver los cuerpos sin vidas de sus amigos , simplemente no podía ver el cuerpo de nadie.

-Sakura-chan…- le llamo su amigo Naruto. Él había sido una de las pocas personas que había sobrevivido, incluso Sasuke había muerto a causa del jutsu de Madara. Sakura se sorprendió del odio que sintió solo de pensar en él, estaba sorprendida de que incluso podía sentir algo. Pensó que había perdido la capacidad de sentir cuando su shishou había muerto, pero al parecer aun podía sentir odio.

-Lo odio Naruto- murmuro Sakura tan bajo que si Naruto no le estuviera prestando atención no la hubiera escuchado- Lo odio demasiado-esta vez su voz salió mas fuerte-odio el olor a muerte, odio el sentimiento de impotencia, odio no poder haber hecho nada y sobre todo odio a Madara Uchiha.

Un silencio se instalo entre ambos luego de su declaración. No hacia falta que Naruto dijera nada, ella sabía que él sentía el mismo odio por Madara que ella. Odio por el hombre que les había declarado la guerra, y cuando estaba a punto de perder había lanzado un jutsu que había destruido con todos sus amigos, incluso si ese jutsu le había costado su vida, el daño ya estaba hecho, y ahora solo quedaban pocos sobrevivientes de la guerra.

-Quiero cambiarlo todo- declaró Naruto de la nada, su voz era seria, baja, y sonaba derrotada. Sakura odiaba tener que escuchar así a Naruto, el no era así. Naruto siempre sonaba feliz y con energía, nunca sonaba derrotado. Si, Madara estaba muerto; pero el precio por su muerte había sido demasiado caro para que cualquiera de ellos pudiera soportarlo.

-Yo también- contestó la pelirosa levantando por fin la vista del suelo. Al instante deseo no haberlo hecho, había demasiada sangre , demasiados cuerpos, demasiada muerte a su alrededor; más muerte del que cualquier ser humano podría soportar.

-Sabes, puedo hacer que el tiempo vuelva atrás- dijo Naruto y al instante Sakura volteó a verlo pensando que se había vuelto loco.-No me mires así Sakura-chan- dijo y una sonrisa fantasmal apareció en sus labios- No me he vuelto loco. Es un jutsu que se realizo con la ayuda de Kurama , es un jutsu prohibido y solo puede utilizarse una vez.

-¿Entonces podemos volver atrás es el tiempo? ¿Podemos cambiarlo todo?- preguntó Sakura esperanzada

-No funciona así- respondió Naruto, siguiendo sonando derrotado. Él había perdido la esperanza, comprendió Sakura.- El jutsu puede volver el tiempo atrás, pero solo una persona puede seguir teniendo los recuerdos de este tiempo, sólo una persona puede conservar sus habilidades y no puedo ser yo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Sí. Tendrás que cambiar las cosas tu sola Sakura-chan, yo no podré ayudarte Una vez que use el jutsu volveré a ser un niño, no recordare nada y no tendré mis habilidades, volveré a ser tal cual era a esa edad .Tendrás que valerte por ti misma, deberás cambiar el pasado y asegurarte de que nada de esto vuelva a suceder.

-Yo …no puedo…- contesto insegura Sakura y de sus ojos volvieron a salir lagrimas- no puedo hacer esto sola Naruto, simplemente es demasiado para mí. Yo no…

-Mira a tu alrededor Sakura-la interrumpió Naruto bruscamente, sorprendiéndola. Él nunca le había hablado así- Lo que una vez había sido un campo de batalla ahora es un amontonamiento de cuerpos y cuerpos. Las pocas personas que han sobrevivido al jutsu de Madara no duraran mucho y lo sabes. Shikamaru,Hinata,Chouji,Shino,Neji,Ino,Tenten,Lee,Temaria,Gara,Kankura,Sasuke,Kiba,Akamaru, Kakashi, la lista es interminable, todos están muertos. Eres la única que puede hacer esto, no puedo confiar en nadie más esta tarea.

-Lo sé, lo siento- dijo Sakura secándose las lagrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos.- Me comporte como una niña mimada. Tengo la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar las cosas, no voy a dejarla ir.

-Retrocederé en el tiempo a unos minutos antes de que Danzou intente tomar el ojo de Shisui . Intenta detenerlo, y ¿Sakura?

-¿mh?- respondió mientras sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse y un chakara extraño empezaba a salir de Naruto.

-Puede que tengas que salvar el mundo, pero no podrás salvar a todas las personas que habitan en el.

Las últimas palabras que escuchó Sakura antes de caer inconsciente fue el nombre de un jutsu que nunca podría volver a escuchar.


	2. Capitulo 1

Era una noche tranquila en Konoha, la mayoría del pueblo se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, otros recorrían las callas de la aldea con sus amigos, volvían de beber algo e incluso había ninjas que regresaban de una misión. Pero en una casa en especial, una niña , que no parecía de más de ocho años, se revolvía incómodamente en su cama. Si alguien se acercara podría detectar la fina capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo y la expresión feroz que tenia en su cara. Una expresión que no pertenecía a una niña de 8 años.

De golpe la niña se despertó sobresaltada y miró a su alrededor intentando orientarse. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba hablando con Naruto y luego la oscuridad se precipitó sobre ella. Naruto. El nombre hizo que se levantara de golpe de la cama y corriera al espejo más cercano. Lo que vio la dejo pasmada; la chica que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo no era ella, ¡Diablos, que ni siquiera era una chica, era una niña!. Esperen…

¡ELLA ERA UNA NIÑA! ¡El jutsu había funcionado!

Era increíble que el jutsu de Naruto hubiera funcionado, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de estar impresionada, no podía permitirse sentir ninguna emoción por el momento, debía evitar que Shisui perdiera su ojo y luego se suicidara.

Rebuscó en su armaría hasta que dio con una campera con capucha y con una máscara que había usado para una de las fiestas de disfraces de Ino-cerda. No era lo que utilizaría normalmente para una misión pero era lo único que tenía al alcance y no tenía tiempo para ponerse quisquillosa sobre la ropa que usar. Se aseguro de que sus reservas de chakara estuvieran completas, y agradeció que tal como había dicho Naruto, conservaba la mayoría de sus habilidades. Aunque iba a tener que trabajar en su cuerpo, ahora que volvía a ser una niña seguramente había perdido su condición física.

Sin más divagaciones, Sakura escondió su chakara y salió por la ventana rumbo a uno de los muchos bosques de Konoha. No sabía cómo, pero sabía dónde estaban Shisui y Danzou sin necesidad de rastrear su chakara. No tardo mucho en encontrarlos, y agradeció que ambos estuviera tan inversos en su discusión y no pudieran sentirla llegar. De repente Danzou se abalanzó sobre Shisui dispuesto a tomar su ojo. Shisui no se esperaba el ataque, pero Sakura sí, y rápidamente salió de su escondite y mandó al maldito viejo contra una pared de una patada. Antes de que alguno de los dos hombres pudiera reaccionar, Sakura tomó a Shisui y ambos desaparecieron dejando solo una nube de humo detrás.

* * *

Decir que Shisui no se sorprendió cuando vio a aparecer a aquella persona seria una gran mentira. Él estaba pasmado, claro que como buen Uchiha no lo demostró; sino que cuando aparecieron en otra parte del bosque se soltó del agarre del desconocido y rápidamente lo acorraló contra un árbol y puso un kunai en su garganta.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- demandó saber con su sharingan girando peligrosamente.

-Evitando que ese viejo verde te robe uno de tus preciados ojos- respondió el desconocido con una voz carente de emoción. Internamente Sakura rogó que su voz sonara lo menos femenina que pudiera, si él creía que era un hombre sería mejor para ella.

-No tengo ninguna razón para confiar en tu palabra-dijo Shusui y por primera vez en la noche Sakura se permitió mirar al joven que había ayudado. Lo analizó como si fuera un enemigo, no se fijo en sus características físicas ya que sabía que al igual que todos en su clan en tendría el pelo y los ojos negros. Sakura se fijo en los músculos que el niño, que él no tendría más de 12 años, en la fuerza que ejercía el kunai, sus puntos fuertes y sus puntos débiles. Una vez terminado su analizas respondió.

-No tienes ninguna razón para desconfiar de mi palabra.

-Tengo más que una- murmuró el joven pero igualmente la soltó, claro su sharingan seguía activado.

-Voy a volver a preguntar ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- preguntó Shisui mientras analizaba el encapuchado delante de él. Lo que vio lo dejó pasmado por segunda vez en la noche; ¡la persona delante de él no era más que un niño! Diablos, que tendría la edad de Sasuke por no decir menos. ¿Y qué pasaba con esa máscara de gato diabólico en su cara?

-Quiero que mantengas tus ojos a salvo y no cometas el error de permitir que Danzou se los quede, el ya tiene una colección de ojos en su brazo, y odiaría ver tus ojos se echaran a perder en una persona como él. Danzou Shimura no es un hombre en el que puedas confiar y harías bien en recordarlo.- el niño seguía hablando sin expresar una pisca de sentimiento, y Shisui un pudo evitar pensar que este desconocido ocultaba sus sentimientos tan bien como su primo Itachi.- En cuanto a quien soy es mejor que no lo sepas, te alcanza con saber que soy un aliado y que quiero lo mismo que vos.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiero?- preguntó Shisui sin poder evitar que la burla se filtrara en su tono ¿Qué podía saber un mocoso sobre sus preocupaciones y deseos? Seguramente el niño nunca había visto sangre en su vida. Bien, había evitado que Danzou tomara su ojo, pero no creía que pudiera hacer mucho más.

-Evitar que los Uchiha realicen el golpe de estado- murmuro Sakura y aprovecho la reacción que provocaron sus palabras en Shusui para desaparecer de aquel lugar.

Sakura agradeció su suerte por haber podido aprovechar la distracción de Shisui ( sin duda uno de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha ) y haber llegado a su casa a salvo , sin que este la siguiera.

Entró por la ventana de su habitación lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Amanecería pronto y no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si sus padres no la encontraban en su cama cuando fueran a despertarla. Sus padres, tan solo pensar que ellos aun estaban vivos se sentía extraño para Sakura. Ambos habían muerto antes del ataque de Pain y ella había tenido que vivir por su cuenta desde entonces. No creía poder acostumbrarse a la idea de que ahora tendría a alguien que le cocinara, la arropara a la noche y la mimara como a una niña.

De repente Sakura se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de un niño de 8 años, a partir de ahora tendría que actuar como una niña, fingir ignorancia sobre las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, pretender no saber nada. Tendría que pasarse su vida contando mentiras a las personas que amaba si quería protegerlos. De repente la habitación era demasiado chica y ella no podía respirar

-Sakura-la llamó una voz familiar- ¡Sakura, despierta.! ¡Se hace tarde para la academia!

-¿Mamá?- preguntó una pelirosa adormilada-¡Mamá!- gritó feliz en cuanto reconoció a la persona delante de ella y se lanzó a sus brazos mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Megumi Haruno extrañada y preocupada por el comportamiento de su hija.

-He tenido una pesadilla- mintió rápidamente la niña, secándose las lagrimas y soltándola. Mentalmente se regaño a si misma por tener tan poco control sobre sus emociones ¡Por amor a Dios! ¡Ella era una kunoichi! La habían entrenado para ocultar sus emociones, era hora que actuara como era debido. Ya era suficientemente malo que se hubiera desmayado por falta de aire debido a que había tenido un ataque de pánico. No podía dejar que algo así volviera a pasar.

-¿Sakura que llevas puesto?-le preguntó Megumi en cuanto repara en la vestimenta de su hija.-¿Esa es la máscara que usaste para la fiesta de Ino?

Diablos, se había olvidado que aun llevaba puesta el maldito disfraz.

-Es que tuve una fiesta de disfraces con Toto.- respondió recordando a aquel oso de peluche con quien tanto jugaba de niña.

-Eso es genial , pero la próxima vez intenta no quedarte dormida en el piso, eso no es bueno. ¿Entendido?

Sakura asintió como la niña pequeña que no era.

-Bien, ahora apúrate a cambiarte o llegaras tarde a la academia..- Y dicho esto Megumi abandono la habitación dejando a Sakura fue su habitación de niña y ahora no era más que la triste sombra de una inocencia perdida. Con las paredes pintadas de rosa claro, los peluches y muñecas por todos lados y un par de fotos de ella e Ino de niñas era imposible que Sakura no sintiera nostalgia y tristeza.

Con un suspiro dejó de pensar en eso , tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño dispuesta a darse una ducha. Ahora que lo pensaba no se había duchado desde que la guerra había empezado. Lo más cerca que había estado de una ducha había sido la lluvia, pero un tiempo como aquellos cualquier cosa que quitara la sangre de sus cuerpos era bienvenida.

1 hora y 30 minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba corriendo hacia la academia con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo. Su ducha había durado más de lo planeado y ahora tenía que apurarse si quería llegar antes de Iruka. Lo que daría por poder solo usar un jutsu de teletransportación, pero eso llamaría mucho la atención, después de todo se suponía que era una niña que recién entraba a la academia ( al menos en ese tiempo).

Tan concentrado se encontraba en sus pensamientos que Sakura no prestó atención al niño que venía corriendo desde una esquina, pero cuando lo vio ya era demasiado tarde: el choque entre ambos era inevitable.

Esto va a doler- Fue lo qué pensó Sakura segundos antes de que su pequeño cuerpo y el de un mini Sasuke chocaran entre si para luego impactar en el suelo.

* * *

Ajeno al intercambio que sucedía en una de las calles de Konoha, en la cima de la montaña Hokage, donde la cara de todos los hokages estaban grabadas, dos de los mejores ninjas ( por no decir los mejores) del pueblo se encontraban metidos en una pequeña discusión sobre su siguiente movimiento.

-¿Estás seguro de que era un niño?- preguntó una voz fría que no delataba emoción.

-Una NIÑA, con A.- le corrigió otra voz.- Y si, estoy seguro. Por más que su voz sonó lo suficientemente masculina no logró engañarme.

-Entonces una niña- dijo resaltando la A- entr años apareció disfrazada mientras negociabas con Danzou, evitó que él tomara tu ojo, te advirtió que te mantuvieras alejado de él y luego admitió que quería detener el golpe de estado de los Uchihas. Sin olvidar que acuso a Danzou de tener un brazo lleno de ojos sharingan.

-Se lo ridículo que suena Itachi- respondió mordaz Shusui- No necesito que me lo recuerdes, pero que suene ridículo no lo hace menos cierto.

-Te creo- afirmó el heredero del clan Uchiha. Él nunca desconfiaría de su primo, era una de las pocas personas en quien confiaba.- ¿Viste algo que nos ayude a identificar a esta persona?

-No- respondió el uchiha de pelo corto sonando bastante irritado, algo raro en él quien solía tener una personalidad bastante alegre.- A pesar de lo ridículo de su disfraz solo logré ver sus ojos. Tenía unos ojos difíciles de olvidar, y estoy seguro que los reconocería donde fuera.

-¿Hm?- Shuisui sonrió al ver una pisca de curiosidad en los ojos de su primo.

-Tenía los ojos verdes, verdes jades.

-La buscaremos nosotros mismo, si después de un tiempo no encontramos nada le avisaremos al hokage sobre esta niña misteriosa.- le advirtió Itachi a su primo quien tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-En unos días la encontraré.- afirmó muy seguro- Esa niña debe aprender que nadie desafía a Shisui Uchiha y sale ileso.

Itachi contuvo una sonrisa a las palabras de su primo. Al parecer, al escaparse del bosque sin dejar rastros que Shisui pudiera seguir, la niña le había herido el orgullo a su mejor amigo.

Era una pena que ella no supiera que nunca es bueno meterse con el orgullo de un Uchiha.

* * *

 **Acá esta el primer capítulo! Pobre Sakura se encuentra sola muchos años atrás en el pasado. ¿Qué hará ahora?**

 **Lamento si el capítulo es un poco corto pero prometo intentar hacer los próximos más largos. Hasta el momento no tengo los emparejamientos decididos por lo tanto lo más seguro es que lo decida a lo largo de la historia; opiniones son siempre bienvenidas.**

 **En esta línea de tiempo Sakura tiene 8 años, al igual que Sasuke, Naruto y la mayoría de los nueve novatos. Itachi posee 12 y Shisui 13. Kakashi tendrá 25.**

 **¿Les está gustando la historia?¿ La redacción se entiende?¿ Hay algo que se les ocurra para hacerla mejor? Si se les ocurre algo estaré encantada de escuchar sus opiniones .**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Acá les traigo un nuevo caítulo! Pero antes que nada quiero agradecerles a aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios y que me animan a seguir con esta historia. No hay nada mejor para mi que saber que ustedes disfrutan la lectura. =) =)=)**

 **Y sin más demora aquí está el segundo capítulo:**

* * *

-¡Lo siento mucho! No veía por donde iba- se disculpó chibi Sasuke, levantándose rápidamente del suelo.

Sakura pestaño rápidamente intentando espantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. El volver a ver a Sasuke, algo que pensó que nunca volvería a pasar, le daban unas incontrolables ganas de llorar y lanzarse a sus brazos en busca de consuelo, incluso sabiendo que él probablemente la apartaría. Maldición,últimamente se había vuelta una llorona.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- preguntó un Sasuke de 8 años desesperado al ver las lagrimas de la niña.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- le aseguró Sakura secándose las lagrimas y forzando una sonrisa a su rostro.

-En ese caso debo irme- anunció Sasuke de golpe al reconocer a la niña. Sakura Haruno era una de sus fanáticas, y no quería tener nada que ver con ella, ya era lo suficientemente malo que llegara tarde a la academia. Si su padre se enteraba de eso se desilusionaría de él.

-¡Tienes razón!-exclamó Sakura alegremente, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta de la determinación del chico por alejarse de ella- Tenemos que correr si queremos llegar antes que Iruka-sensei- y sin esperar respuesta, lo tomó de la mano y echó a correr.

Luego de una rápida carrera por llegar a tiempo, Sakura y Sasuke soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que su profesor no había llegado; pero el alivió que Sakura sintió, rápidamente, fue reemplazado por nostalgia cuando vio que todos sus amigos se encontraban en la clase, riendo y hablando como cualquier niño , ajenos al peligro del mundo real. Incluso Sasuke actuaba más como un niño normal (tan normal como un Uchiha puede ser) y no como el vengador al que estaba tan acostumbrada. Era refrescante y al mismo tiempo asfixiante el ver a todos tan felices, tan inocentes; le recordaba lo que estaba en juego en esta misión.

Y en ese momento Sakura lo decidió. Ya no habría más lágrimas, ni lamentaciones. Detendría la masacre del clan Uchiha a cualquier precio, y luego haría hasta lo imposible para detener a Madara. Pero por más que no quisiera admitirlo no podría lograrlo sola, necesitaría ayuda de alguien con poder y en quien pudiera confiar. Solo había una persona en el pueblo con esas características, solo esperaba que él creyera su historia y no la tachara por loca.

Con ese pensamiento en mente Sakura se escabulló fuera del salón de clases antes de que alguien pudiera verla y se dirigió a la torre Hokage. Al final, se había apurado tanto para llegar a tiempo a la academia, solo para terminar saltándose las clases. No es como si importara, después de todo ella ya se había graduado de la academia hace años.

Con un sigilo igual al de un ambu, Sakura se escabullo entre las calles llenas de civiles, yendo por las sombras y saltando de techo en techo nadie percibió nadie extraño. Solo tardo 5 minutos en llegar a la torre Hokage y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en la oficina de Sarutobi a través de la ventana ,tal como le había visto hacer a Kakashi tantas veces solo para molestar a Tsunade.

Sin embargo, ni bien entro fue inmediatamente detenida por dos ambus que se veían listos para matarla en cualquier momento, claro que al ver que solo se trataba de una niña se relajaron.

 _Eso no es inteligente de su parte_

-Quiero hablar con el Hokage- declaró Sakura antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo y se abrió paso entre ellos dos para quedar cara a cara con el tercer hokage quien la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y cautela.

 _Ahora, eso si que es inteligente._

-Normalmente cuando alguien quiere hablar conmigo suele tocar la puerta.

-Lo siento Hokage-sama., pero no podía permitir que nadie me viera.- dijo la pelirosa haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Entiendo-respondió como si una niña de 8 años entrara por la ventana de su despacho todos los días y esta situación fuera perfectamente normal.- Escuchemos lo que tienes que decir.

La expresión facial del anciano era totalmente amistosa, pero Sakura no se dejaba engañar, ella había visto su pelea con Orochimaru cuando la serpiente había atacado al pueblo durante los exámenes chunin y había quedado totalmente impresionada con las habilidades del hombre que hasta ese momento había considerado un viejo que debía retirarse cuanto antes. Por eso eligió sus siguientes palabras con mucho cuidado ya que no quería hacerlo enojar.

-Es un tema muy delicado y preferiría que nadie más que usted lo escuchara.

La petición era clara: los ambus tendría que salir del lugar.

-Eso no es…-empezó a protestar uno pero fue interrumpido por el Hokage.

-Esperen fuera.-ordenó y al instante ambos desaparecieron del lugar. Pero a pesar de eso Sakura no abrió la boca y se quedo mirando un rincón del techo cubierto de sombras.

Ante este gesto la expresión amigable del Hokage fue reemplazada por una totalmente serie. Era imposible que esa niña hubiese detectado la presencia del otro ambu que se encontraba escondido con su chakara totalmente enmascarada. Sin embargo, ella no apartó la vista del techo hasta que el Hokage hizo una seña y el tercer ambu se deslizó fuera.

-Ahora que estamos completamente solos-habló el anciano con una expresión que denotaba que si no se andaba con cuidado podría meterse en problemas.- Por qué no me dices de que pueblo eres y qué haces en mi aldea.

-Soy Sakura Haruno de Konoha Hokage-sama. No soy ni un espía ni vengo a matarlo si es lo que está pensando.- declaró con total honestidad esperando que él le creyera.

-Es un buen intento, pero conozco a Sakura Haruno y ella no es capaz de trepar árboles y menos aún subir hasta la ventana de un cuarto piso y definitivamente no sería capaz de sentir a uno de mis mejores hombres cuando este no quiere ser notado- La expresión del hombre ahora era completamente peligrosa y Sakura supo que debía andarse con cuidado.

-Tiene razón, la Sakura Haruno de 8 años de edad que usted conoce no podría hacer nada de eso, pero yo ya no soy esa niña y no es probable que vuelva a hacerlo y es por eso mismo que eh venido a hablar con usted.

-Te escucho. –le dijo serio y Sakura tomo aire antes de soltar la bomba con la certeza de que el cuarto estaba insonorizado y nadie de afuera podría escuchar lo que se hablaba dentro.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo 21 años (al menos mentalmente); soy la aprendiza de la quinta Hokage Tsunade Senju una de los tres grandes sanin; parte del equipo siete integrado por Sasuke Uchiha, último sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, portador del Kyubi y Hatake Kakashi el ninja copia. Ah y además vengo de 13 años en el futuro gracias a un justu prohibido que solo el portador del Kyubi puede realizar para evitar que la gran cuarta guerra ninja se desate.

 _Okay, sé que no fui para nada sutil pero este silencio empieza a ponerme nerviosa._

Justo cuando Sakura pensó que esto no podría ser más incomodo, Sarutobi habló, y su voz sonó tan fría y peligrosa que Sakura estuvo tentada en dar un paso para atrás.

-Imagino que tendrás pruebas de lo que dices.

 _¿El tercero siempre sonó tan aterrador?_

-No tengo pruebas de que lo que digo es verdad- dijo Sakura sin expresión - Solo mi palabra.

El tercero se la quedó mirando y analizando todos sus movimientos. Era cierto que el modo en el que ella hablaba y se expresaba no era típico para una niña de su edad pero eso no demostraba nada, Itachi Uchiha también había sido así a su edad. Además no había ningún registro sobre un justu que pudiera volver el tiempo atrás aunque no todos los justus estaban registrados. Pero si lo que ella decía era cierto y estaba aquí para evitar que otra guerra se desatara…

-Suponiendo que creo lo que dices ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? No hay mucho que un anciano como yo pueda hacer para ayudarte.

\- Lo he visto pelear Hokage-sama y definitivamente espero que su ira nunca sea dirijida hacía mi. Sin embargo, la razón por la que eh venido a contarle esto arriesgándome a que me tome por loca o algo peor, no es por eso. Sus habilidades son magnificas, pero para lo que me eh propuesto hacer necesito la ayuda que solo alguien de su posición puede darme.

-Y qué te has propuesto hacer?- preguntó Sarutobi.

-Asegurarme de que los ninjas de este tiempo nunca conozcan lo que es la guerra.- A pesar de que Sarutobi encontraba difícil de creer todo lo que Sakura decía, era difícil ignorar una mirada así; tan llena de odio, desesperación y perdida. Esa mirada que solo los ninjas veteranos suelen tener incitaba al tercero a creerle, sin embargo él era hokage y si lo que esta niña contaba era cierto iba a necesitar más pruebas antes de tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Admiro tu resolución.-dijo finalmente.- Sin embargo no puedo confiar en tus palabras, no sin pruebas. Llamaré a Ibiki para que lo compruebe, y si lo que dices es cierto…

-¡No!.- lo interrumpió abruptamente Sakura, y al momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo agachó la cabeza arrepentida.- Perdone mi rudeza Hokage-sama, sin embargo no puedo dejar que nadie entre en mi mente.

-Y porque es eso?- preguntó cuidadosamente y con un borde de amenaza Sarutobi.

-Hay información, recuerdos y memorias en mi mente que simplemente no deben volver a salir a la luz ya que no sé cómo podría reaccionar la gente a saberlo.- al ver la mirada escéptica del Hokage, Sakura comenzó a desesperarse. Él era su única opción, y si él no le creía terminaría en una cárcel.- Por favor comprenda Hokage-sama, hay cosas que no puedo revelarle a nadie; si creyera que Ibiki se limitaría a ver lo justo y necesario para confirmarle mis palabras con gusto le dejaría entrar en mi mente, si eso le da a usted la seguridad necesaria para creerme; sin embargo, conozco a Ibiki y él no se limitara solo ver lo necesario, él no se detendrá hasta a ver pasado por todos mis recuerdos. No puedo volver a revivir todas mis memorias de nuevo Hokage-sama. Por favor, no me haga hacerlo, mi mente no podrá soportarlo.- A este punto, Sakura se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas y quería maldecir su debilidad; pensó que había dejado de llorar luego de su primer año en la guerra.

-Lo que dices sobre Ibiki es verdad. Sin embargo, quieras o no alguien tendrá que ver tus recuerdos hasta que lo que dices demuestre ser cierto.- ante sus palabras Sakura perdió todas sus esperanzas de conservar sus memorias intactas. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras del anciano la animaron.- Yo lo haré. Conozco un jutsu que me permitirá ver tus recuerdos, pero tu debes darme permiso y yo solo podré ver aquellas memorias que quieras mostrarme. Pero ten presente, que si no estoy conforme con tus memorias o si veo aunque sea una sola cosa de que todo esto es una mentira te enviaré con Ibiki para que descubra donde está la verdadera Sakura Haruno y luego serás condenada ¿Soy claro?

-Perfectamente.- respondió dócilmente la pelirosa.

-En ese caso, acércate y muéstrame tus memorias.- Ante sus palabras, Sakura se acercó a la silla donde se encontraba sentado su Hokage y se quedó quita mientras él hacía las señales de manos necesarias, y esperó pacientemente hasta que él puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

Al principio Sakura estuvo tentada a luchar ante la nueva presencia que intentaba abrirse paso en su mente. Sin embargo, se obligo a relajarse y dejarle pasar.

Al principio, Sakura le mostró al Hokage una imagen de ella más joven junto al equipo siete, memorias bonitas, de ellos como equipo; luego llegaron los malos recuerdos, los más suaves al principio y los peores después. Sasuke dejando la aldea, Naruto perdiendo el control de Kyubi, la aldea devastada por el ataque de Pain, Tsunade inconsciente, todos los shinobis que partieron a la cuarta guerra, seguido por una imagen de todos los que murieron. Muerte, dolor, destrucción ; cada imagen era peor que la anterior hasta que finalmente llegó la última imagen que Sakura tenía de su tiempo: cadáveres, cadáveres y solo unos pocos sobrevivientes.

Luego de que las imágenes terminaron, Sarutobi sacó la mano de la cabeza de la chica y se recostó en su silla, mientras Sakura hacía un visible esfuerzo por controlar todas las emociones que sus recuerdos habían desatado.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó finalmente Sarutobi.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Primero que nada, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su apoyo! Y aquí está el capítulo 3, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Para cuando Sakura terminó de hablar con Sarutobi, las clases en la academia ya habían terminado y hace 1 hora que debería haber estado en casa y estaba segura de que si no se apuraba sus padres se preocuparían por ella. Y no se equivocaba, en cuanto llegó a su casa, sus padres la estaban esperando con el almuerzo servido un poco fastidiados y preocupados por el atraso de su pequeña hija. Luego de disculparse por su atraso e inventar una escusa creíble; los tres se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer, mientras charlaban de cómo habían ido sus días. Sakura disfrutó cada momento de la deliciosa comida y de la charla relajada, dos cosas que no había podido disfrutar en mucho tiempo.

-Nos ha mandado a llamar Hokage-sama?- preguntó Itachi respetuoso como siempre, parado recto al lado de su primo.

-Hai Itachi-san, Shisui-san.- respondió el aludido, mientras fumaba su pipa.- Lamento haberlos llamada tan urgentemente, pero ese es un tema que no puede esperar.- Al ver que tenía la completa atención de ambos chicos, Sarutobi prosiguió.- Como ya sabrán, estamos al borde de una guerra contra el clan Uchiha y para evitarla hemos decidido que tu, Shisui, uses tus ojos en los altos mandos para detenerlo. Se que el este plan no estaba programado hasta dentro de una semana, sin embargo algo ha surgido y he decido que lo mejor será que se realicé hoy mismo.

-Podemos saber porque el adelanto de planes.?- preguntó sorprendido Shisui aunque sin mostrarlo.

-Me he enterado de lo que Danzo ha intentado hacer.- respondió sombrio Sarutobi y por primera vez Itachi y Shisui se dieron cuenta que el anciano parecía haber envejecido 10 años ¿Qué podría haber causado que su Hokage se viera de esa manera?- Desgraciadamente no tenemos pruebas de eso, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que él tome tus ojos por lo que he adelantado el plan sin que Danzo o los ancianos lo supiera.

-Entiendo Hokage-sama. Esta noche lanzaré el genjutsu.

-Bien.-asintió el Hokage.- Ah, una cosa más. Si Danzo se te acerca e intenta convencerte de cualquier otra cosa, vienes y me avisas, no tomes decisiones apresuradas ¿Está bien Itachi?.

-Hai Hokage-sama.- respondió el aludido sin perturbarse por la extraña petición del Hokage.

-Bien, pueden marcharse.-los despidió, y mientras los veía marcharse en lo único que podía pensar el hokage era que el plan de Sakura funcionase.

* * *

La noche calló y Sakura esperó hasta que el chakara de sus padres se estabilizara, lo que indicaba que se habían dormido, para escabullirse por su habitación rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento. Si todo estaba saliendo bien, ahora mismo Shisui estaría usando su sharingan para convencer a los altos mandos del clan Uchiha que el golpe de estado era una mala idea. Ella no quería nada más que acercarse al complejo y ver con sus propios ojos que todo saliera bien, sin embargo ahora mismo ella no confiaba en sus habilidades y en que no sería detectada. Por lo tanto lo único que podía hacer era aprovechar las sombras de la noche para poner su cuerpo en forma.

Sigilosamente, y teniendo sumo cuidado en que nadie la viera (cosa que no creía a estas horas de la noche) Sakura hizo su camino hacía los campos de entrenamiento número 10, los cuales en su tiempo habían sido propiedad del equipo 7, no legalmente sino tácitamente.

Al principió Sakura empezó estirando sus músculos solo para darse cuenta que su flexibilidad era prácticamente nula; así que empezó a correr, solo para caer agotada de cansancio tres vueltas después. Frustrada, Sakura empezó a golpear el maniquí, solo para darse cuenta de que su fuerza no era ni un octavo de lo que había sido anteriormente. Al final, la única conclusión que pudo sacar fue que su condición física era total y absolutamente patética.

Frustrada, Sakura decidió hacer algo en lo que no podría fallar,ella adoptó la posición del loto dispuesta a volver a poseer el Sello Yin que su maestra le había enseñado. Lenta y metódicamente Sakura normalizó su respiración y se concentró en sus reservas de chakara que a pesar de no ser tan grandes como habían sido en su tiempo, tampoco eran tan chicas como cuando tenía 8. Despacio y cuidadosamente ella tomo un poco de su chakara y lo dirigió hasta su frente; era un proceso tedioso y doloroso ya que crear un nuevo canal de chakara no era algo que muchas personas pudieran hacer y su cuerpo de niña no era el más adecuado para hacerlo. Le llevó más tiempo de los esperado lograrlo,pero lo logró y con unos rápidos signos de manos el nuevo canal de chakara ya era permanente. A partir de ahora,algo de sus reservas de chakara se emezaría a acumular de forma constante en el diamante de su frente que solo se haría visible cuando lo usara por primera vez.

Llegado el momento, Sakura buscaría una escusa para explicar como lo había conseguido, pero de momento lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Al parecer el sello había tomado más de ella, en especial al ser un niño. Rápidamente se paró dispuesta a volver a su casa, sin embargo sus reservas de chakara estaban casi vacías por lo que cayó al piso.

 _-Maldición, no recuerdo haber sido tan débil._

Sakura despertó de un sueño plagado de pesadillas debido a los rayos de sol que parecían empeñados en apuntar a su rostro. ¿Esperen el sol? ¡Diablos!-pensó levantándose de golpe y poniéndose a buscar desesperadamente sus cosas. Se suponía que debía estar curando a su escuadrón, no podía creer que se había dormido durante su turno. Madara, Zetsu o cualquier resucitado podría haber matado a todos y¿ dónde diablos estaban sus cosas?, se suponía que nunca las dejaba lejos por si… En cuanto Sakura le dio un buen vistazo a su alrededor cayó en cuenta en donde estaba.

 _-Respira Sakura, ya no estás en un campo de guerra, estás en Konoha , en casa, a salvo._

Sin embargo, si no se daba prisa se podríaarmar una guerra si su madre se levantaba y no encontraba a su pequeña hija durmiendo en su habitación donde la había dejado la noche anterior.

 _-Mierda._ \- pensó Sakura antes de correr lo más rápido posible hacia su casa e ignorando la mirada de los aldeanos al ver a una niña sola a esas horas de la mañana.

Mebuki se había levantado temprana esa mañana dispuesta a hacer un rico desayuno para su hija y su marido. Había hecho el desayuno preferido de su hija e incluso había tenido tiempo para ir a comprar dango para ella y su marido, ya que ambos compartían un diente dulce. Ella había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer y había dejado dormir a Sakura el mayor tiempo posible sabiendo que a ella no le gustaba levantarse temprano. Sin embargo, la hora de ir a la academia se acercaba y sabiendo lo mucho que tardaba su hija en cambiarse si no se levantaba ahora llegaría tarde.

Subiendo las escaleras Mebuki se dirigió al cuarto de su hija, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta esta fue abierta por una Sakura con la ropa del día anterior que se encontraba roja y agitada como si hubiese corrido una carrera.

-Sakura qué…?

-Ma, lo siento. No te ví.- dijo su pequeña hija que se veía cansada y desarreglada.

-Sakura-chan está todo bien?¿ Te has peleado con Ino-chan o algo así?- preguntó la Haruno mayor verdaderamente preocupada. Desde ayer su hija tenía una mirada en sus ojos que no le gustaba para nada, y por más que ella lo había ocultado bien Mebuki percibía que algo estaba mal con su hija aunque no podía decir qué.

-He? – preguntó su pequeña despitadamente.- Si,si. Todo esta bien. ¿Es dango lo que estoy oliendo?- preguntó y sin esperar respuesta bajo corriendo las escaleras y Mebuki la siguió.

-Buenos días.- saludó felizmente Sakura a su padre y se sentó juntó a él a comer.

-Si comes tan rápido vas a ahogarte.- le regañó su padre viendo como su hija devoraba todo lo que había en el plato.

-Lo siento otou-san- se disculpó la aludida sin dejar de comer. En cuanto todo estuvo terminado se paró y rápidamente se fue hacia la puerta

-Espera Sakura-chan te acompaño.- dijo Mebuki y se dispuso a agarrar su cartera cuando la vos de su hija la detuvo.

-No es necesario oka-san, me voy a encontrar en el camino con Ino-chan.- y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo.

No eran alucinaciones suyas, su hija estaba actuando realmente raro.

* * *

Una vez que estuvo segura de que estaba fuera de la vista de todo el mundo,Sakura realizó un pequeño henge que la hizo parecer 10 años mayor, con el pelo violeta y los ojos negros. Una vez hecho se apresuro a ir a la oficina donde Sarutobi la estaría esperando. Las clases de la academia empezarían dentro de 15 minutos y Sakura no podía volver a faltar o lo más probable es que Iruka se comunicara con sus padres para saber si estaba enferma o pasaba algo que justificara sus faltas. Si sus padres se enteraban que su pequeña niña de 8 años estaba saltándose las clases para revolotear alrededor de la aldea, Sakura nunca vería el final de la misma.

-Hitomi.-habló Sarutobi sin darse la vuelta para ver como entraba por la ventana y usando el nombre que habían acorado usar a partir de su reunión pasada.- Hay una puerta completamente funcional.

-Lo siento Hokage-sama, lo recordaré la próxima vez.- aceptó vagamente sin apartar la mirada de las otras dos personas en la habitación. Uchiha Itachi se miraba igual que la última vez que lo vio aunque un par de años más joven, sin embargo parecía que los rastros de lo que parecían lagrimas estarían por siempre en la cara del Heredero Uchiha. Tanto él como su primo Shisui tenían una expresión impasible en su rostro ocultando sin duda la sorpresa junto con la sospecha que debían sentir al verla en una reunión completamente secreta.

-Mi nombre es Hitomi Hatamura.- se presentó Sakura cuya vos sonaba diferente debido al henge.- Lamentablemente no podré quedarme mucho tiempo pero quería presentarme formalmente antes de que Sarutobi-sama les informara sobre mí.

-¿No crees que es de mala educación presentarse ante alguien usando un henge?- preguntó Shisui elevando una ceja. A Sakura no le sorprendía que él supiera que estaba usando un henge, a esos malditos ojos no se les escapaba nada. Sin embargo, ni Itachi ni Shisui podrían ver su verdadera apariencia, solo sabrían que lo que veían ante ellos no era su cuerpo real.

-Hitomi estará usando un henge por seguridad.- se adelantó a responder Sarutobi.-A partir de ahora ella será quien los ayudara con cualquier problema que tengan y les hará chequeos diarios para asegurarse de que sus ojos no les causen problemas.

-Entiendo que si estamos hablando sobre todo esto significa que el Clan Uchiha ya no tiene intenciones de atacar la aldea?- preguntó Sakura aunque su pregunta sonó más como una afirmación.

-La amenaza de un golpe de estado ya ha sido neutralizada gracias a Shisui.- respondió el Hokage.-Sin embargo eso no significa que podamos bajar la guardia. Es por eso que les estoy asignando a Hitomi, no solo como un apoyo sino también como su medica.

-Entiendo sus intenciones Hokage-sama,pero ¿no cree que si alguien que no es parte del clan empieza a rondar el compuesto podría provocar que el resto del clan se sienta vigilado?.- A pesar de ser un niño, la voz de Itachi era grave y tranquila, incluso teniendo 12 años el no necesitaba levantar la voz para ser escuchado. Su voz junto con su penetrante mirada siempre había puesto de los nervios a Sakura, e incluso ahora que ella era 13 años más grande que él, era difícil sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de un Itachi mayor y mil veces más amenazante.

-Veo tu punto Itachi-san, sin embargo Hitomi no entrará al compuesto sino que se reunirá con ustedes en un lugar de su elección para chequeos diarios y cuando surja cualquier inconveniente.- las palabras de Sarutobi sacaron a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

-Los chequeos deberán realizarse, en un principio, una vez por semana y depende la condición de cada uno estos podrán ser cada dos semanas o , al contrario, dos veces por semana. Sé que el tenerme revisando sus ojos no les agrada a ninguno, por lo tanto ustedes decidirán si quieren que las sesiones sean individuales o si quieren que el otro esté presente para ver lo que estoy haciendo.

-Entendemos que bajo circunstancias normales ninguno de los dos aceptaría que alguien que no conocen se acercara a sus ojos- ningún Uchiha o Hyuga lo haría- pero a pesar de ser tan jóvenes ambos son de gran importancia para Konoha y no puedo permitir que anden por ahí sabiendo que si sufren cualquier dolor no se acercaran al hospital.- prosiguió Sarutobi.

-Agradecemos su preocupación Hokage-sama, sin embargo….- lo que seguramente sería el principio de una larga negativa por parte de Shisui fue interrumpido por Sakura que el ver la ahora había lanzado una exclamación ahogada.

 _¡Maldición! ¡Es tarde!_

-Lamento interrumpir pero debo irme ahora mismo.- dijo Sakura ya en camino hacia la ventana.- Nos vemos en los campos de entrenamiento hoy a las 12 para programar las sesiones.-y sin más palabras Sakura salió corriendo rumbo a la academia.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4:**

-Sakura, la clase ha comenzado hace 10 minutos.-le informó Iruka ni bien entró al aula como si ella no se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Lo siento mucho Iruka-sensei, no volverá a pasar.- respondió la pelirosa bajando la cabeza pareciendo realmente arrepentida. Luego de dejar a Shisui con la palabra en la boca, Sakura se había escabullido por la aldea y apenas había recordado deshacer el henge antes de entrar a la clase luciendo agitada.

-Eso espero. Ve a sentarte.

La decisión de dónde sentarse. Era algo que a la pequeña Sakura le había causado indecisión y varios años más tarde Sakura se encontraba nuevamente con la misma pregunta.¿ Debía sentarse con Ino quien en este momento era su mejor amiga? ¿Con la pequeña y dulce Hinata que ocultaba una determinación comparable con la de Naruto? ¿Con Shikamaru, con quien había tomado la costumbre de mirar las nubes? ¿Con Kiba, quien la había animado en uno de sus momentos más oscuros? ¿Con Chouji?¿ Shino?¿ Sasuke, su amor de niña? Decisiones, decisiones. Y luego lo vio a él, sentado junto a Sasuke a pesar de que decía no soportarlo, mirándola con esa adoración con la que la miraba de niña y con una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol.

Al verlo, Sakura hizo lo único que su pequeño yo de 8 años nunca había hecho; voluntariamente se sentó al lado del más molesto, insufrible e imprevisible ninja de todos los tiempos, Naruta Uzumaki. Su mejor amigo.

-¿Está ocupado?- preguntó con una brillante sonrisa y sin esperar respuesta del boquiabierto Naruto, se sentó.- Soy Sakura.- se presentó como si realmente fuera necesario.

-Naruto Uzumaki.- respondió el aludido saliendo de su estupor.

-Un gusto conocerte Naruto-kun.- antes el sufijo las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaron, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la pelirosa.- ¿Me he perdido de algo en los diez minutos que llegué tarde?

-No. Quiero decir, no lo creo.-respondió rápidamente y mirándose avergonzado agregó.- Yo realmente no estaba prestando atención.

-Eso está mal Naruto-kun, debes prestarle atención a Iruka-sensei si quieres ser un gran ninja.- lo regaño suavemente Sakura.

-No es como si todo eso sirviera realmente de algo.- murmuro Naruto refunfuñado y a pesar de sí misma Sakura no pudo evitar reír suavemente ya que él tenía razón, nada de lo que Iruka les había enseñado le había servido durante la guerra. La guerra había traído consigo nuevas y duras enseñanzas que solo los más fuertes habían podido aprender y sobrevivir a la enseñanza.

Decir que Naruto estaba sorprendido cuando la pelirosa se sentó al lado de él, entre todas las personas era un eufemismo. Normalmente las pocas veces que el camino de él y de Sakura-chan se encontraba ella lo evitaba al igual que todos los habitantes del pueblo, sin embargo aquí estaba ella; sentada al lado suyo y hablándole como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. A Naruto le gustaba esta nueva situación, sin embargo no le gustó cuando la expresión de la pelirosa mostró pequeños restos de dolor y nostalgia; así que hizo lo primera cosa que le vino a la cabeza para verla sonreír, él la tomó de la mano y la sacó a rastras por la ventana del aula.

La expresión de Iruka no tenía precio, el parecía a punto de estallar de rabia.- ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES NARUTO? ¡VUELVE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- sin embargo Naruto y Sakura ya habían desaparecido.

Naruto se reía ruidosamente mientras arrastraba a Sakura detrás de él, sin embargo al ver que Sakura estaba callada se frenó y la miró. Ella lo miraba como si no supiera que estuviera pasándole por la cabeza y por un segundo Naruto pensó que ella lo golpearía y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llegó, en su lugar sus oídos captaron el hermoso sonido de una risa.

-La cara de Iruka-sensei.- dijo Sakura entre risas y Naruto solo podía mirarla absorto.- Su cara estaba tan roja de ira que pensé que estallaría..- A las risas de Sakura se le sumaron las de Naruto y cuando Iruka apreció dispuesto a llevarlos a los dos a lo que seguramente sería un duro castigo fue Sakura quien tomó la mano de Naruto y empezó a correr con la esperanza de no ser atrapados.

-Sakura-chan.-inhalación- ya no –inhalación- correr más- terminó Naruto y cayó dentro del arenero del parque.

-Yo tampoco.- exclamó Sakura antes de caer a su lado.- Realmente estoy en mala condición física. Sin embargo fue divertido, hacía tiempo que no hacía algo así.

-Lo fue.- estuvo de acuerdo el rubio.-y esa fea expresión se ha ido de tu cara.

-¿Esa fea expresión?- Sakura sonaba confundida y cualquier rastro de risa se había ido de su cara. Naruto maldijo su estupidez.

-Bueno.- empezó titubeante y juntando los dedos tal como hacía Hinata cuando estaba nerviosa.- Parecía que estabas recordando algo triste, así que yo…- el abrazó de Sakura lo interrumpió.- ¿Sakura-chan?¿ Qué..?

-Gracias.- murmuró Sakura en su oído y lo apretó fuertemente así él no podría ver la expresión de su cara. ¿Cómo era posible que aun ahora, Naruto pudiera leerla como un libro abierto? –Realmente lo apreció.- y esas solas palabras contenían más significado del que Naruto nunca podría entender.

Con un último apretón, Sakura soltó al rubio pasmado y se paró con una expresión alegre en su pequeño rostro.

-¡Vamos por helado!-exclamó feliz

-¿Helado?

-Si, no hay nada mejor para reforzar una amistad que el helado.- afirmó sabiamente y salió corriendo sin esperar respuesta de Naruto que estaba totalmene eufórico ante la idea de él y Sakura siendo perder tiempo él se paró y corrió a alcanzar a su nueva amiga.

El resto de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, Sakura y Naruto revolotearon por toda la aldea y jugaron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Durante esos momentos, Sakura se permitió olvidar todas sus obligaciones. Desgraciadamente todo la bueno tiene que terminar y Sakura tenía que volver a la casa antes de que sus padres se preocuparan, pero ambos prometieron que volverían a verse mañana en la academia.

* * *

-¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?- el gritó de su madre fue lo primero que Sakura escuchó al entrar a la casa. Ella y su padre estaban sentados en la sala de estar como si la hubiesen estado esperando por un rato.- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar la academia de ese modo junto con Uzumaki Naruto!?

-Mamá, yo…- intentó explicarse Sakura pero fue interrumpida.

-No voy a escuchar tus escusas. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así jamás. Si Iruka tiene que volver a llamarme para avisarme que te has escapado de su clase te vas a meter en grave problemas jovencita.-Sabía que lo que decía su madre era totalmente razonable, que para alguien de su edad escaparse de la escuela y pasar por la aldea como si nada no era algo que hacer. Pero diablos, el tono en el que le hablaba su madre, como si no fuera más que una mocosa la molestaba. Mucho.

 _Eres una niña ahora, al menos a sus ojos-_ se recordó Sakura.

-Tienes que entender que lo que has hecho no está bien Sakura.- la regaño su padre tranquilamente.-Si quieres salir con amigos puedes hacerlo, pero debes avisarnos antes.

-Lo entiendo.- dijo Sakura agachando la cabeza y areciendo arrepentida aunque todo lo que quería hacer era salir de la casa y no volver hasta la mañana siguiente solo para mostrarles a su padre que era independiente, pero no podía hacerles eso. Puede que tuviera 21 años y que ya no necesitara los cuidados de sus padres, pero para ellos ella tenía 8 y Sakura sabía que su reacción era perfectamente razonable.- Realmente lo siento, no volverá a pasar.- y sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez dentro de su cuarto Sakura sacó el rollo de almacenamiento que había escondido entre sus ropas. Sus padres habían estado tan enojados por su repentina desaparición que no habían reparado en él, y Sakura se alegró no quería ni imaginar cómo explicaría con qué dinero lo había comprado y todo lo que había en su interior.

Pesas, calentadores, una máscara, una sudadera con capucha negra, unos shorts negros y botas también negras; kunais, sembons, shurikens, vendas, pomadas, más rollos de almacenamiento, libros con jutsus que había sacado de la biblioteca con el permiso del hokage, pergaminos, tinta indeleble… Sakura había comprado todo lo que había considerado necesario con el dinero que el hokage le había dado. Al principio no había querido tomarlo, pero Sarutobi le había hecho ver que lo necesitaba y que por más que lo pidiera sus padres no le comprarían esos elementos alegando que era demasiado pequeña. El viejo había tenido razón y a pesar de que hería su orgullo el tener que tomar prestado dinero su entrenamiento era más importante que su orgullo.

Para cuando Sakura llegó a las puertas de los campos de entrenamiento sus músculos de las piernas y brazos protestaban debido al esfuerzo que suponía caminar con los pesos. Ella se había puesto pesos de 2 kilos para empezar el entrenamiento, sin embargo aun así su cuerpo protestaba como si fueran pesos de 50.

-¿Cambiando de apariencia?- preguntó una voz a su espalda y Sakura se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con ambos Uchihas.

-He pensado que de este modo encajaría más con ustedes.- Esta vez, el henge que Sakura usaba era igual al de antes: pelo violeta y ojos negros. Sin embargo, esta vez parecía de 12 años en vez de 18.

-¿Y cuál es tu edad realmente?- preguntó Shisui en un vago intento de sonscarle información a la chica.

-Uno no le hace esa pregunta a una dama Shisui-san.- bromeo Sakura y empezó a caminar hacía el campo de entrenamiento más alejado de la puerta.

-Es una buena respuesta para evadir mi pregunta.- respondió Shisui y empezó a seguirla al igual que su primo. Decidida a ignorar la respuesta de Shisui, Sakura se centro en el Uchiha menor que hasta el momento había decidido permanecer en silencio y mientras caminaban ella se permitió recordar su primera reunión con el Uchiha en donde no habían intentado matarse mutuamente.

 _Sakura corría lo más rápido posible dispuesta de llegar cuanto antes al campamento base en el cual había sido solicitada atención medica. La guerra recién había empezado ero aun así ya había habido bastantes bajas. Los médicos eran escasos y muy pocos estaban lo suficientemente capacitados como para andar por el campo de batalla ellos mismos para ir de base en base. Ella era uno de esos pocos médicos que se podían trasladar, sin embargo ni con toda su capacitación pudo sentir la presencia que se acercaba hacía ella hasta que lo tuvo adelante._

 _Itachi Uchiha se miraba igual que la última vez que lo había visto, en aquel momento ella estaba peleando con el que más tarde se enteraría que no era más que un clon de él junto con Chiyo, Kakashi y Naruto. A pesar de que ahora sabía que él en realidad era un ninja leal a Konoha y que todo lo que había hecho era bajo órdenes de Konoha eso no evitó que se tensara al verlo y que evitara mirarlo a los ojos._

 _-Es peligroso que un ninja medico con tu capacidad ande sola y distraída por un campo de batalla.- su voz era baja y tranquila, y a pesar de que él era unos pocos años más grande que ella, su sola presencia la hacía sentir como que volvía a ser un genin._

 _-Creía que te dirigías a donde Kabuto para detener el jutsu de resurrección.- dijo Sakura ignorando sus anteriores palabras._

 _-Iré ahí luego de asegurarme de que llegues al campamente a salvo.- sus palabras dejaron muda a la pelirosa.- Sígueme- ordenó con una voz que no daba lugar a discusión y Sakura no pudo más que hacer lo que le decía._

 _La situación no podía ser menos ridícula. Ella, Sakura Haruno, estaba siendo escoltada por nada más y nadie menos que Itachi Uchiha, quien hace un tiempo era su enemigo jurado. Si la situación no fuera tan sombría Sakura podría haberse reído._

 _-¿Por qué me acompañas? No debería importarte menos si vivo o muero.- preguntó Sakura incapaz de contener su curiosidad a pesar de la situación._

 _-No me importa.- declaró fría e impasiblemente el Uchiha, y antes de que Sakura pudiera hacer la pregunta obvia siguió.- Pero he escuchado que tus habilidades curativas han salvado a varios ninjas y en un campo de batalla aunque los números no lo son todo, ayudan._

 _-Así que te aseguras que llegue a salvo para ganar una ventaja en el campo de batalla ¿Si yo no tuviera mis habilidades curativas te hubieses desviado de tu camino para ayudarme?.- La mirada en blanco que le dio Itachi fue toda contestación que necesito y Sakura no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo con incredulidad ¿Cómo podía este hombre calcular una vida humana por sus habilidades? Era francamente desagradable. -¿Cómo puedes pensar así?- la pregunta se escapo antes de que pudiera detenerla, sin embargo no fue respondida._

 _Tras 10 minutos de viaje después Itachi se detuvo bruscamente y la miro. Su mirada carmesí dejó a Sakura paralizada en su lugar en una mezcla de miedo y admiración._

 _-Aun eres una niña.- vale, ella definitivamente no se esperaba esas palabras.- Esto es la guerra y solo los más aptos sobreviven. Si piensas que en la guerra una vida no tiene más valor que otra y que todos son iguales eres ingenua e increíblemente tonta. No sobrevivirás mucho con un pensamiento como ese. Si no estás dispuesta a todo para ganar esta guerra no solo tu morirás, sino que arrastraras a las personas que te importan contigo.-y dejándola con la palabra en la boca, Itachi Uchiha, uno de los mejores ninjas de su tiempo se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde había venido seguramente en busca de Kabuto._

 _-El campamento está a un kilometro. No hay enemigos, así que deberías apurarte.- Luego de esas palabras, Itachi desapareció definitivamente de su vista._

En aquel momento lo único que Sakura había sentido ante las palabras del Uchiha había sido asco y repulsión, y se había prometido a si mima nunca convertirse en una persona así. Era irónico como 3 meses después se había visto obligada a romper esa promesa y como se había dado cuenta de lo sabías que habían sido las palabras del Uchiha.

-Supongo que estamos lo suficientemente lejos.- declaró Sakura apartando la vista de Itachi e intentando centrarse en el presente.- Si alguien se acerca a nosotros lo sentiremos primero. Sé que supuestamente hoy solo arreglaríamos los días en que nos juntaríamos, pero antes que nada me gustaría hacerles un rápido chequeo para ver sus condiciones y desde ahí determinaríamos los días, la hora y el lugar de nuestras reuniones.

-¿Y bien?¿ Quién de los dos será el primero?- preguntó Sakura y por primera vez elevó la mirada para poder encontrarse con las de ellos. Dos pares de sharingan le devolvieron la mirada y Sakura no pudo más que contener un estremecimiento de miedo. La última vez que había mirada a los ojos de un Uchiha había experimentado uno de los peores momentos de su vida,y cabe decir que no estaba ansiosa por revivirlo.

A pesar de los intentos de Sakura por aligerar el ambiente, ninguno de los Uchiha parecía dispuesto a ceder y dejarla siquiera a un kilómetro de sus ojos a lo que Sakura suspiro con fastidio ¿Todas las sesiones serían así a partir de ahora? No podía trabajar de esa manera.

-Vale, entiendo. Ninguno de los dos confía en mí para estar cerca de sus ojos y no puedo culparlos por eso, pero ya que estaremos trabajando juntos a partir de ahora y de que yo seré su conexión entre el Hokage y ustedes van a tener que por lo menos tolerar mi presencia.

-¿Nuestra conexión con el Hokage?-preguntó Itachi y Sakura estaba segura de que él intentaba intimidarla. Como si ella fuera a dejar que eso pasara, su orgullo no sobreviviría si se dejaba intimidar por un niño una década más chica que ella.- No hemos sido informados de eso.

-Les estoy informando ahora.-y ante sus miradas impasible ella volvió a suspirar.- Itachi-san has dejado claro tu punto de que si alguien los ve a ti o a Shisui-san entrando y saliendo de la oficina del Hokage podría causar sospechas entre la gente de tu clan por lo que, con el Hokage, hemos acordado que sería menos sospecho ver a tres adolescentes hablando que a ustedes dos reportando al Hokage. Pero si realmente prefieren que las cosas vuelvan a como estaban antes le informare sus deseos al Hokage, después de todo esto no va a funcionar al menos que confíen minimamente en mi.- Era una jugada arriesgada, Sakura lo sabía ya que si ellos decidían volver a como todo estaba antes ella tendría que modificar todos sus planes, pero no sabía de que otra manera ganarse su confianza.

-Eso no será necesario Hitomi-san. Podemos empezar con la sesión.- Gracias a Kami-sama por las pequeñas cosas.

-¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?- preguntó Shisui siguiendo el ejemplo de su pequeño primo aunque sonando un poquito menos dispuesto.

* * *

 **Y acá está el capítulo de hoy recién salido de mi mente :)**

 **Desgraciadamente tengo que informarles que se me vienen ensima unos días complicados por lo tanto no podré actualizar tan seguido, sin embargo quiero que sepan que no voy a dejar la historia y que voy a intentar subir por lo menos un capítulo por semana, capas que si estoy desocupada suba 2. Desde ya les pido disculpas y espero que disfruten de la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios que siempre me animan y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo =) :***


	6. Capítulo 5

**He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo! :) Pero antes que nada quería responder a un comentario que preguntó si el fanfic sería un itasaku y la respuesta es si, lo será. Tengo una pequeña obsesión con Itachi-kun por lo que lo he elegido como pareja para nuestra querida Sakura.**

 **También quiero aclarar que la historia es mia y solo mia y que si alguien quiere traducirla o editarla debe hablarlo posteriormente conmigo. Se que esto es algo que debería haber aclarado en el primer capítulo pero supongo que estaba tan emocionada por expresar mis ideas que lo olvide ,jeje. Así que sin más molestias los dejo con el capítulo 5, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a la academia, contenta de cómo habían salido las cosas la noche anterior con Shisui e Itachi. Ambos habían estado recios cuando les dijo que debía poner sus manos sobre sus sienes, pero ambos la habían dejado hacer un chequeo de sus ojos. Tanto Itachi como Shisui mostraban un pequeño deterioro en su vista, especialmente Shisui luego del enorme esfuerzo que había realizado al usar un jutsu en la mayoría de su clan, pero no era nada grave o irreversible. Ella les había recomendado no usar su sharingan a menos que fuerza estrictamente necesario y ambos habían accedido, aunque solo hubiese sido para complacerla. Sin embargo, el examen físico era lo que estaba molestando a Sakura, Shisui había estado perfectamente, en cambio Itachi había mostrado el comienzo de una enfermedad mortal. Sakura estaba segura que esa era la enfermedad que había acabado con Itachi en su tiempo y que si ella no la eliminaba de su sistema ahora que recién empezaba a desarrollarse más adelante no habría modo de detenerla. Era una suerte que Tsunade le hubiese enseñado todo lo que sabía antes de morir ya que Sakura necesitaría de todo su conocimiento para hacer frente al caso de Itachi.

-¡Sakura-chan!- el grito de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos y provocó una pequeña sonrisa en la pelirosa.

-Apúrate o llegaremos tarde a la academia.- le respondió Sakura sin levantar la voz y al instante Naruto estaba a su lado charlando alegremente como si no hubiese estado corriendo por toda la aldea tan solo unos segundos antes. Sakura siempre había admirado su resistencia.

-No entiendo que tiene el de increíble para que todas las chicas lo quieran.- protestó el rubio en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de su salón de clases y no pudieron entrar ya que esta estaba siendo bloqueada por un grupo de chicas quienes acosaban a Sasuke.- Yo soy mucho mejor.- siguió protestando y en lo único que Sakura podía pensar era en lo lindo que era Naruto cuando hacía pucheros. Sin poder resistirse Sakura levantó la mano y apretó sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- preguntó confundido.

-Por ser tan lindo.- respondió despreocupadamente Sakura provocando un sonrojo en el chico, que él intento esconder sin tener éxito ya que Sakura lo vio y sonrió para luego dirigir la vista a las chicas que se seguían bloqueando la puerta.

-¡Oigan! ¿Podrían apartarse? Intentamos pasar.- el grito de Sakura fue mayor que todos los chillidos emocionados que emitían las niñas y al instante las 10 pequeñas se dieron la vuelta para mirarla fastidiadas

-¿Y a ti quien te ha dado permiso para hablarnos?- pregunto una niña morocha con unos ojos a juego con su pelo a la que Sakura reconoció como Ami, una de las niñas que la habían intimidado de chica y que siempre había molestado a Sakura por su color de pelo y ojos diciéndole que eran raros y feos. Ella, junto con su grupo de amigas había molestado a Sakura durante su infancia haciendo que desarrollara un complejo hacía su frente, su pelo y sus ojos los cuales, según sus burlas, eran raros o excesivamente grandes. Si, Sakura sabía que su frente era un poco más grande que la medía normal, pero no lo suficiente como para justificar todos los abusos que había sufrido de chica. Más adelante, ella se había dado cuenta que durante todo el tiempo que Ami la molesto e incitó a otros niños a hacer lo mismo, había estado celosa de ella debido a que sus ojos y pelos eran demasiado comunes. Sin embargo, el haber llegado a esa conclusión no borró todos los abusos que había sufrido antes de que Ino se hiciera amiga suya y ella empezara a defenderse.

Ahora podía devolverle el favor a Ami y darle un poco de su propia medicina. ¿Rencorosa?¿ Quién?

-No sabía que debía pedir tu permiso.- dijo Sakura con la actitud más chula que tenía. La sorpresa se reflejó en la cara de Ami ante su cambio de actitud, pero al instante desapareció reemplazada por una mirada de superioridad.

-Ahora lo sabes así que lo mejor será que te disculpes.-La morocha estaba segura de que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura largara a llorar y le pidiera perdón, después de todo así era siempre. Era un lastima que Ami no supiera que Sakura ya no era esa niña.

-Lo siento.- dijo Sakura solemnemente y una sonrisa triunfante se abrió paso por la cara de Ami.-Siento que realmente seas lo suficientemente tonta como para creer que necesito tu permiso para cualquier cosa. Y acto seguido, Sakura tomo la mano de un Naruto sorprendido a su lado y se abrió paso a empujones dispuesta a llegar a la puerta. Sin emabargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo una mano la agarró por el pelo deteniéndola efectivamente.

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?-gritó una Ami furiosa y levantó el puño dispuesta a pegarle a Sakura , lo que sería el peor error de su vida ya que si lo hacía Sakura le daría la paliza de su vida. Pero el golpe nunca llegó, sino que fue detenido por nadie más y nada menos que Sasuke quien hasta entonces se había mantenido aparte de la discusión.

-Eres molesta. Desaparece -fue lo único que pronuncio y con un último apretón a la mano de Ami la soltó. Y así como así las diez chicas anteriormente reunidas desaparecieron detrás de una líder furiosa y avergonzaba que planeaba su futura venganza.

-Gracias por eso Sasuke-kun.- murmuró Sakura y entró al aula junto a Naruto sabiendo que si le daba un agradecimiento mayor que ese Sasuke se cerraría y la evitaría creyendo que era una fan. Era una actitud un poco paranoica por su parte, pero después de haber sido testigo de lo que una fan obsesionada podía hacer Sakura no o podía culpar. Habilmente, ella evitó recordar que hubo un tiempo en el que también fue una fan.

Cuando la campana sonó indicando el final de las clases Sakura salta de su asiento de felicidad. Las clases cada día se hacían más y más pesadas y lo único que quería hacer era dormir, su único consuelo era que Naruto parecía tan interesado en las clases como ella así que ambos se entretenían mutuamente.

-¿A dónde quieres ir hoy Sakura-chan?- le preguntó Naruto mientras salían de la academia. Desde que se habían vuelto amigos ambos habían adoptado la costumbre de ir a algún lugar luego de la academia y por más que Sakura apenas había dormido y sus musculos protestaban a causa de los pesos y el entrenamiento extra que hacía cada vez que tenía tiempo, no quería romper con la tradición.

-M… ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque?

-Claro.- exclamó felizmente y empezó a tirar de la mano de Sakura pero se detuvo al ver que esta se resistía solo para ver que toda la atención de su amiga se encontraba en nada más y nadie menos que Uchiha Sasuke quien estaba solo.- No tu también Sakura-chan.- protesto infantilmente Naruto y se dispusó a arrastrarla solo para que ella lo arrastrara a él.

-Ah no.- se quejó viendo hacía a donde se dirigían.- Eso si que no. No , no,no. Me niego.- siguió protestando a pesar de que era ignorado olímpicamente.

-Sasuke-kun.- lo llamó Sakura ignorando los quejidos de Naruto quien intentaba soltarse de su agarre. Al escuchar su nombre, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se la quedo mirando pacientemente.- Iremos al parque ¿Quieres venir?

-Yo tengo que volver a casa.- respondió el pelinegro y se dispuso a irse cuando un comentario de Naruto lo hizo detenerse.

-Ves Sakura-chan, yo sabía que no vendría- la voz de Naruto no era nada disimulada.- él no sabe lo que es la diversión, apuesto a que nunca ha ido al parque.

Al ver que Sasuke se había quedado quieto escuchando las palabras de Naruto que seguía despocritando sobre como todos los Uchihas eran serios y aburridos y como él era mucho mejor que Sasuke; Sakura no pudo evitar sonreir, ella sabía que Sasuke nunca hubiese aceptado ir al parque y contaba con que Naruto dijiera algo que le molestara y al final este terminara aceptando solo para llevarle la contra a el rubio. Y la tensión en los hombros de Sasuke era prueba de que ella estaba en lo cierto.

-Alguien como él nunca se rebajaría a ir a un lugar tan simple.- siguió Naruto completamente ajeno a que Sasuke se había volteado y que ahora lo miraba entre molesto y desafiante.- Yo soy mucho mejor compañía que él ¡Datebayo!- y se dispuso a irse cuando una voz lo detuvo

-Iré

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Sakura tuvo que correrse para no verse golpeada por Naruto que se había girado bruscamente para ver a Sasuke que lo miraba indiferente.

-Dije que iré, dobe.

-¡A quién llamas dobe, teme!

-Mh,dobe

-Vamos,vamos.- dijo pacíficamente Sakura metiéndose en el camino de Naruto que estaba listo para abalanzarse sobre el otro chico.-Quiero llegar al parque antes de que se haga de noche y no vamos a lograrlo si se siguen peleando.-Y sin más tomó la mano de cada uno de los chicos y los arrastró al parque.

Sakura estaba más allá de furiosa; desde que habían llegado al parque la mayoría de las personas habían estado murmurando por lo bajo y dándole a Naruto miradas de odio, desprecio e incluso miedo. Sin emabrgo,ella estaba a punto de matar a alguien en especial; un alguie mujer, mayor de edad y que no podía mantener sus comentarios maliciosos ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Y ver la cara triste de Naruto mientras intentaba concentrarse en el castillo de arena que estaban construyendo y no en las señoras no hacía más que aumentar sus ansias asesinas.

-Ese niño es un mounstro.- seguía comentando la vieja a la señora de al lado suyo que no hacía más que asentir.- No entiendo porque el hokage le permite viajar alegremente por la aldea como si nada, para empezar alguien como él no debería existir.

Bien eso fue iba a matarla, en verdad iba a hacerlo, no le importaba si la metían en una celda por ello. Sin embargo la mujer era una civil, y a pesar de todas las cosas que Sakura había hecho ella nunca había lastimado a un civil directamente así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: agarró dos puñados de arena, uno en cada mano, y se los tiró a las viejas chismosas que no sabían cerrar la boca.

-¿¡Pero qué piensas que haces!?- le gritó la vieja bocona intentando sacudirse la arena de encima.

-Esa es la pregunta que yo debería hacerte.- dijo Sakura parándose lo más derecha posible para ganar altura, ya que no se nadie se vería muy intimidador con menos de un metro de altura.-Este no es un lugar para viejas como ustedes, deberían irse.

-¡Tal insolencia!- gritó la otra vieja y Sakura estaba segura de que sus oídos sangraban por la voz chillona de la mujer.- Alguien debería enseñarte modales.

-¿Sakura que estás haciendo?- le preguntó sorprendido Naruto por lo bajo pero ella lo ignoro.

-¿Modales? Me sorprende que dos viejas chismosas que no pueden mantener sus bocas cerradas y que atacan verbalmente a un niño conozcan esa palabra. – y acercándose más a las viejas bajo la voz solo para que ellas pudieran escucharla, habló con su tono más amenazante.- Ese chico del que hablan es mi mejor amigo y no voy a permitir que le hablen así, y si las vuelvo a escuchar hablar así de él de nuevo, me va importar poco que sean civiles voy a hacerles daño ¿Soy clara?

Al parecer, amenazar a la gente no tenía el mismo efecto cuando poseías un cuerpo de ocho años y eras ya de por si pequeña físicamente porque la vieja ( porque no merecía llamarlas de otro modo) se acercó dispuesta a darle una cachetada cuando la voz de Sasuke la detuvo.

-¿Va a pegarla a una niña en un lugar público lleno de testigos? Tenga en cuenta que esa niña es amiga mía y que nosotros, los Uchihas, nos tomamos muy enserio nuestras amistades.- No fue necesario que lo dijera dos veces, ambas viejas se fueron del lugar rojas de furia y miedo, después de todo nadie quería enfrentarse al clan Uchiha.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- preguntó Naruto totalmente sorprendido en cuanto ambas viejas dejaron el lugar y la atención del resto de las personas se dirigió a otra parte.

-Se lo merecían.- se excusó Sakura despreocupadamente, volviéndose a sentar.- Nadie puede hablar así de mis amigos y salir impune.

Una sonrisa partió la cara de Naruto por la mitad y al instante ella se encontraba en sus brazos.- Gracias Sakura-chan.- murmuró bajito el rubio y ella no pudo más que sonreir suavemente y disfrutar del abrazo.

-Yo no fui la única que lo hizo.- A regañadientes Naruto la soltó y se volvió para Sasuke que miraba muy entretenido el castillo de arena para ocultar su vergüenza.

-¡Hey teme!

-Que no me digas teme, dobe.-

-Gracias.- dijo suavemente Naruto y ahora era su turno de mirar atentamente el castillo.

-Mh.- respondió Sasuke luciendo indiferente pero Sakura podía decir que estaba avergonzado. No importa la edad que tuviera, parecía que Sasuke nunca sería bueno en expresar sus sentimientos, pero no importaba, ya tendría tiempo de hacer de Sasuke un Uchiha emocional, después de todo aunque él lo negara más tarde, él la había llamado su amiga lo que significaba que estarían pasando una cantidad de tiempo considerable juntos


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6:**

-¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?- gritó su madre en cuanto entró en la casa y Sakura no pudo evitar la sensación de deya vu . Al igual que la vez anterior su padre estaba sentada en el sofá con una expresión imperturbable ante la situación, así era él, Kizashi nunca levantaba la voz ni participaba en las discusiones; de eso ya se encargaba cambio, su padre esperaba hasta el final de la discusión para dar su opinión en vos tranquila y calmada que te hacía sentir como que volvías a tener tres años y que todo lo que salía de tu boca eran idioteces.

Esta discusión no fue diferente, su madre gritó y se quejo sobre como se había encontrado con Kukuri y Mizuki (las dos viejas que había insultado en el parque) y de cómo estas se habían quejado sobre como su hija era una maleducada y una irespetuosa, y que sus padres debían enseñarle mejores modales. Luego de que su madre terminara de gritar, su pare le comunico que estaba castigada y que estaba decepcionado por su actitud. Sakura acepto todo con una tranquilidad y una calma impropia de una niña de 8 años, sin embargo antes de subir a su habitación no pudo contener las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-No me arrepiento de lo que hice.- y antes de que su madre pudiera volver a gritarle por su actitud, agregó.- Ambas señoras estaban hablando mal de mi amigo y yo salí en su defensa, puede que el modo en que lo hice no fuera el correcto pero si hubiesen estado ahí lo hubiesen entendido.- Y sin esperar respuesta subió a su habitación lo que evitó que viera la reacción que sus palabras tenían en sus padres.

En cuanto Sakura entró en su habitación la puso el cerrojo a la puerta y se escabulló por la ventana rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento sabiendo que tenía un par de horas antes de que sus padres se calmaran y subieran a ver como estaba.

Mientras calentaba corriendo alrededor del campo, no pudo evitar pensar en que no recordaba pelearse tanto con sus padres cuando tenía su edad. Al contrario, su relación con ellos era muy buena, en especial con su madre, ella y Mebuki solían ir de compras, a la peluquería y a los baños termales todo el tiempo. Ellas hablaban de chicos, los chismes y de cuáles eran las modas del mes; nunca se habían peleado demasiado enserio. Las peleas habían empezado cuando empezó a entrenarse bajo el ala de Tsunade y dejó de preocuparse por su aspecto todo el tiempo; al principio su madre no había dicho nada pensando que la nueva actitud de Sakura era algo pasajero. Suponía que las discusiones reales empezaron cuando su madre se dio cuenta que las prioridades de Sakura habían dejado de ser el convertirse en una mujer hermosa y conseguir un buen marido solo para ser reemplazado por la meta de convertirse en una de las mejores kunoichis de su generación. Pero incluso entonces las peleas no habían sido nada malo ya que Sakura se había asegurado de hacer tiempo en su apretada agenda para hacer cosas que complacieran a su madre.

-No puedo volver a ser esa persona.- mumuró pegándole con fuerza al maniquí que había empezado a golpear luego de correr dos vueltas. Sus pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo y sus piernas y brazos que ya dolían por los pesos ahora gritaban en agonía, pero aun así Sakura no dejo de golpear al pobre muñeco.

Un puñetazo siguió al otro para luego ser seguido por un patada, una y otra vez ella golpeo al muñeco con ira contenida. No era culpa de su madre, tampoco de su padre, ni siquiera era su culpa, no era culpa de nadie más que las circunstancias, pero no importa cuánto lo intentara, sabía que la relación con sus padres solo se deteoraria de ahora en adelante ya que ella no tenía intención de seguir sus órdenes. Quizas, si tuviera 18 años ella lo hubiese intentado, hubiese ido con su madre de compras y elegiría el color de su ropa para que hiciera juego con sus ojos y pelo; quizás, si tuviera un par de años menos y no tuviera el peso de la vida de sus amigos en su hombros lo hubiese intentado. Pero ahora los quizás no tenían sentido ya que sabía que por más que lo intentara ella no podía ser lo que sus padres querían.

Tiempo atrás, su madre le había sugerido que dejara de hacer misiones de campo y que se dedicara a su trabajo en el hospital, de esa manera ella no tendría que preocuparse de si algún día su hija no volvía de una misiones y quizás Sakura podría conocer un buen hombre que le hiciera olvidarse de Sasuke y tal vez, solo tal vez, podría darle a su madre esos nietos que tanto ansiaba. En aquel momento la idea había tenido cierto atractivo pero Sakura la había descartado sabiendo que luchar se había convertido en una parte de ella y que no podría dejarlo. Ahora el solo pensar en eso la hacía sentir rechazo, ella no podría dejar el campo de batalla nunca; no solo no podía, sino que no quería ya que durante la guerra había desarrollado una fase de si misma que no sabía que tenía y que no quería abandonar, y si la relación con sus padres era el precio a pagar por ello que así fuera.

Dos horas después Sakura había sacado toda su frustración golpeando al muñeco una y otra vez, sin descanso, hasta que sus músculos empezaron a protestar seriamiente. Sabiendo que su cuerpo no estaba en buenas condiciones físicas y que si le seguía exigiendo así podría salir lastimado enserio, Sakura decidió que era hora de volver a casa para ducharse, cenar, fingir dormir y escabullirse por la ventana.

Como cabía de esperarse la cena estuvo llena de tensión y nadie hablo más de lo que fue necesario. Le dolía la nueva relación con sus padres, pero Sakura tenía demasiados problemas como para ocuparse de los sentimientos heridos de sus padres, así que ni bien termino de comer, dejo el plato encima de la mesada y alegando que estaba cansada se dirigió a su cuarto dispuesta a dormir.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Sakura agarró la alarma y la programó: tendría que esperar al menos tres horas antes de que sus padres se durmieran definitivamente y pudiera escabullirse, por lo tanto aprovecharía ese tiempo para dormir siendo conciente de que probablemente no tendría tiempo para dormir más tarde.

Era una suerte que su alarma no fuera muy estridente o probablemente sus padres se hubiesen despertado ya que le había costado mucho levantarse para apagarla. Ella había pensado que si dormía por lo menos un par de horas no se sentiría tan cansada, pero no había contado que su cuerpo hubiese protestado tanto ante tener que levantarse a las 12 de la noche. Tenía media hora para llegar al lugar que había acordado reunirse con Itachi y Shisui por lo que no se apresuró y en vez de correr por los tejados, como así normalmente, camino tranquilamente disfrutando la vista que le ofrecían los tejado. Las sombras la acunaron como si fuera una vieja compañera y Sakura lo agradeció, quería pasar desapercibida ya que si un ambu la viera caminando con la apariencia que le otorgaba su henge la detendría. No era raro ver a civiles extraños en la aldea ya que Konoha siempre estaba siendo visitada por comerciantes, vendedores ambulantes y turistas , pero un ninja extraño sería inmediatamente detenido ya la mayoría de los ninjas tenían la costumbre de memorizar las caras que conocían.

Para cuando llegó al lugar acordado Sakura se contuvo de suspirar iternamente cuando vió la mirada que le lanzó la recepcionista del hotel al ver que una niña se dirigía a las habitaciones. La recepcionista estaba segura que la chica nunca se había registrado en el hotel ,pero al trabajar en un motel de mala muerte la mujer no cuestionó lo que hacía la niña a esas horas ni a quién iba a ver, después de todo la gente que solía ir a esos establecimientos apreciaban que no hiciera preguntas. Por esa misma razón tanto Sakura como los Uchihas habían elegido ese lugar en especifico.

-Buenas noches Itachi-san, Shisui-san.- Saludó alegremente Sakura en cuanto Itachi le abrió la puerta de la habitación sin que ella golpeara. Ella no se sorprendería que ambos supieran el momento exacto en el que había doblado en la esquina del hotel, las habiliados de esos dos eran dignas de elogio y ella lo sabía.

-Buenos noches Hitomi-san.- respondió Itachi cortésmente cerrando la puerta detrás de Sakura ,y Shisui solo pronunció un bajo _"hola"_ desde la silla en la que se encontraba sentado con aspecto dormido.

-¿Empezamos Itachi-san?- preguntó Sakura llendo directo al punto y sabiendo que por más que Shisui pareciera dormido ante el más mínimo movimiento raro que hiciera le pondría un kunai en el cuello.- Necesito que te saques la camisa y que te acuestes en la cama.

-Tú solo lo quieres ver sin camisa.- dijo burlonamente Shisui abriendo un solo ojo.

Acostumbrado a la bromas de su primo, Itachi lo ignoró y atacó los pedidos de la chica quien decidió tampoco responder y centrarse en la tarea en cuestión.

-Voy a empezar con tus pulmones Itachi-san ya que creo que es el origen de tu enfermedad.- Sentandose al lado del torzo de Itachi, las manos de Sakura empezaron a brillar verde y antes de apoyarlas en el cuerpo del chico le advirtió.- Lo más probable es que sientas la necesidad de luchar contra el chakara extranjero que entrará en tu sistema, intenta no hacerlo ya que solo hará las cosas más difíciles y mientras menso luchas más rápido se irá la sensación.

En cuanto Sakura recibió la aprobación del chico empezó con la tarea de hacer un examen exhaustivo del chico que se tensó ante la invasión de chakara pero que no intentó expulsarla. Al principio Sakura había pensado que la enfermedad del chico se debía a algún parásito o bacteria que había entrado en su organismo en un descuido, pero no esperaba lo que encontró; era como si el mismo chakara del chico estuviera tapando sus vías respiratorias y enviando sangre a los pulmones del chico lo que provocaba una acumulación de flema en ellos. Además el chakara del chico no andaba por las vías de chakara normales, era como si sus canales de chakara se hubiesen torcido cruzando por el pecho hacía la cabeza. Había tantas cosas mal con eso que Sakura no estaba segura por dónde empezar, era increíble que el Itachi de su tiempo hubiese sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo teniendo en su cuerpo un desorden tal.

-Tu voluntad seguro que es algo.- dijo Sakura sin poder contenerse y abriendo los ojos que había cerrado. Siempre que se concentraba en el organismo de un paciente tenía la costumbre de cerrar los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor.

-¿Tan mal está?- preguntó Shisui y Sakura no lo conocía lo suficiente como para indicar si eso que notaba en su voz era preocupación u otra cosa.

-Hay tantas cosas mal que no se por dónde empezar.- admitió Sakura apartando las manos del chico para mirarlo. Itachi lo miraba como si ya se hubiese imaginado que iba a decir algo así.-¿ Has ido a algún medico para que te viera?

-Fui a un par hace dos años pero me dijeron que no había cura para mi enfermedad y que lo único que podían hacer por mi era darme pastillas para evitar el dolor

-No puedo creer que no me dijeras que estabas enfermo, más sospechando que podrías haber muerto.- esa si era una emoción que Sakura podía identificar; la ira era algo conocido para ella y Shisui tenía razones para estar enojado. Había sido una sorpresa para Sakura cuando le había dicho a Itachi que su número de sesiones serían mayores debido a su enfermedad y Shisui se había quedado boquiabierto. Al parecer Itachi no había sido completamente honesto con su primo.

-No había razón para preocuparte por algo que no podías arreglar.- la actitud indiferente de Itachi no hacía más que molestar a Shisui así que Sakura dirijió al conversación hacia otro lado.

-Tengo entendido que despertaste tu sharingan a una edad muy temprana Itachi-san.¿ Te importaría decirme exactamente cuándo?

-A los cuatro.- respondió sin darle importancia. La edad a la que había despertado su sharingan no era un secreto para nadie ya que su padre se había asegurado de alardearlo delante de todo el mundo.

-Habías recibido alguna herida de gravedad antes de que lo despertaras?

-Tenía una katana atrevesandome el estomago.- declaró fríamente.

Ante la respuesta del chico Sakura se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la pequeña mochila que había traido consigo y empezó a escribir furiosamente. Ambos Uchihas esperaron con paciencia a que terminara lo que sea que estuviera haciendo antes de hacer las preguntas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la edad a la que Itachi despertó su sharingan con su enfermedad?

\- Todos los ninjas tenemos un complejo sistema de vías de chakaras que vamos desarrollando mientras crecemos. Normalmente todos los ninjas tienen el mismo sistema, sin embargo los ninjas con un kekei genkai especial posean una mayor cantidad de canales de chakara que les permite desarrollar su kekei genkai.- empezó a explicar Sakura.-Normalmente cuando alguien despierta su kekei genkai, en este caso el sharingan, su sistema de canales de chakara ya esta completamente desarrollado y por lo tanto las nuevas vías creadas a partir del sharingan no obstruyen con él. El caso de Itachi es diferente ya que su sistema no había terminado de desarrollarse cuando despertó el sharingan lo que provocó que los canales que se estaban desarrollando comúnmente debieran apurar su aceleración para poder soportar los nuevos canales. A su vez, la herida en tu estomago ( un lugar que debería poseer algunos canales) impidió que los canales de chakara que estaban haciéndose lugar en tu cuerpo rápidamente, pudieran aparecer por ahí así que tuvieron que ir hacía otros lugares que ya estaban ocupados lo que provocó una interferencia. Esa interferencia es tu enfermedad.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos y luego Shisui habló.

-Estas deciendo que los canales de chakara de Itachi se enredaron entre si debido a su rápido desarrollo del sharingan junto con la herida que le había infligido.

-En palabras simples y muy resumido si. Eso es exactamente lo que digo.

-¿Cómo es que ninguno de los otros médicos se dio cuenta de algo así?.- preguntó Itachi sonando fastidiado.

-Creo que el problema fue que todo los médicos a los que fuiste eran personas que no tenían conocimiento sobre el sharingan.- declaró Sakura que sabía que Itachi nunca hubiese ido a un médico de su clan por miedo a que su padre se enterara.- Lo más seguro es que al no saber como es el organismo de una persona con el sharingan pero que supieran que es diferente a una persona normal les llevó a la conjetura errónea de que tus canales de chakara eran normales. Para encontrar el error, el médico en cuestión debería haber tratado con una persona que contara con el sharinga, pero tu clan es muy reservado y por lo tanto son pocos los médicos que poseen ese conocimiento.

-¿Y cómo es que tú lo sabes?- preguntó Shisui amenazadoramente y mirándola con su sharingan activo.-Pareces tener bastante conocimiento pero estoy seguro de que no eres uno de los médicos a los que nuestro clan recure en caso de necesidad.

Durante unos segundo Sakura se debatió entre decirle la verdad o no responder. Mentir no era una opción ya que con el sharingan él la descubriría inmediatamente, pero tampoco podía contarle toda la historia porque eso revelaría su cuartada y aun no era el momento para que algo como eso sucediera. Al final, ella se conformó con darle una simple y corta verdad.

-Tuve la oportunidad de tratar a alguien con el sharingan que acudió a mi cuando estaba medio ciego. Trabajé en él durante un mes y eso me dio el conocimiento suficiente.- Aun recordaba la cara amargada de Sasuke cuando había acudido a ella en busca de ayuda. Él estaba quedándose ciego luego de un año de usar su magnekio sharingan sin descanso para acabar con el enemigo durante la guerra. En aquel entonces él era una activo demasiado valioso que las cinco naciones no se podían dar el lujo de perder por lo que la quinta Hokage le había ordenado retirarse del campo de batalla para sanarlo. La orden no le había agradado para anda a la pelirosa pero de esa manera sería capaz de volver hablar con el chico que amaba, así había terminado siguiendo a Sasuke ,Juugo y Suigetsu (quienes le seguían siendo fiel) para poder curarlo mientras él seguía peleando.

-Me pregunto que habrá hecho esa persona para que tu cara muestre tal expresión.- murmuró Shisui y rápidamente Sakura compuso una cara en blanco.

Al parecer, no importa cuánto tiempo pasara, cada vez que recordara que había sanado a Sasuke recordaría que él le había pagado dejándola morir. En aquel entonces ella aun lo seguía amando con tanta intensidad que dolía, pero ese amor se extinguió cuando se dio cuenta que el chico que había amado y el chico al que había estado apoyando durante un mes no eran el mismo. Sakura no había querido darse cuenta del modo frio con que el la trataba, no había querido darse cuenta del modo en que él disfrutaba de ver a sus enemigos sufrir y no había querido darse cuenta de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Que ingenua había sido al interponerse entre su atacante y él. No debería haberlo hecho, ya que en cuanto la pelea terminó y todos los enemigos habían muerto Sasuke se había vuelto hacía ella, que se encontraba sangrando en grandes cantidades donde la espada le había golpeado el estomago y le había dicho las palabras que le rompieron el corazón definitivamente.

 _-Eres una molestia- había dicho impasible ante el hecho de que su compañera de equipo se estaba muriendo desangrada delante de el por haberlo salvado.-Aun después de todos estos años no has cambiado nada. ¿No lo entiendes Sakura? Nunca te quise, no te quiero y nunca te querré, haber si ahora lo entiendes de una vez por todas._

Con esas palabras Sasuke se había ido dejándola agonizando en un campo de batalla lleno de cadáveres. Ella nunca hubiese sobrevivido de no ser por el sello Yin, pero a pesar de que el sello había curado todas sus heridas físicas no había podida curar su corazón.

-Entonces.- empezó Itachi sacando a Sakura de sus recuerdos.-¿Puedes sanarme?

-Por suerte para ti Itachi-san soy más que capas de hacerlo aunque va a doler.

-Puedo aguantar el dolor.

-Te creo.- respondió sabiendo lo cierto que era eso.

* * *

 **Estoy de vuelta! Espero que les halla gustado el nuevo capítulo y disculpen el atraso, pero he empezado las clases y ya no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir como antes así que para compensarlo intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos.**

 **Como siempre estoy muy feliz con los comentarios y quería responder a uno en especial de Ruby quién me pregunto si Shisui e Itachi dejan a Sakura curarle los ojos ya que no le había quedado muy claro. Como ya se abra dado cuenta en esta capítulo: si, ellos la dejan curarlos aunque no están muy contentos con la idea.**

 **Un saludo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7:**

-¿Estás seguro de querer involucrarte en este Sasuke-kun?.- le preguntó Sakura al pelinegro que parecía ofendido de que solo hubiese hecho la pregunta. –No me mires así, solo estoy preocupada por cómo podrían reaccionar tus padres si se esteran de esto.

-Mh, no van a atraparnos.- respondió muy seguro de si mismo lo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en Sakura y Naruto.

-¡Claro que no! Este plan es a prueba de tontos.- dijo la única persona de los tres que gritaría cuando estaban intentando pasar inadvertidos y Sasuke no pudo evitar el dobe que salió de su boca. Esto desencadeno una discusión dobe-teme hasta que Sakura los golpeo a ambos en la cabeza y les ordenó callarse. La chica sabía como imponer autoridad, Sasuke admitiría eso.

-Bien, es hora de la venganza.- murmuró Sakura con una sonrisa malvada que provoco un estremecimiento en ambos chicos.- Yo iré al departamento de Kukuri y ustedes al de Mizuki, apeguense al plan y si algo sale mal nos reuniremos en la cima del Monte Hokage. No olviden que lo que estamos haciendo no es completamente legal así que intenten no quedar atrapados.- Y con esa última advertencia Sakura se dirigió a uno de los apartamentos del complejo en el que se encontraban dejando a Sasuke con Naruto.

-Vamos.- ordenó Sasuke y ambos se dirigieron a otro apartamento y al instante Naruto se puso en la tarea de forzar la cerradura mientras el pelinegro recordaba cómo se habían metido en esto.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente del parque y desde entonces ninguno de los chicos habían podido ver a la pelirosa fuera de la Academia ya que esta había sido castigada por los insultos que le había dirigido a las viejas. Ese mismo día el castigo de Sakura se terminaba y los tres se habían dirigido al parque para pasar el rato cuando la chica les había comunicado su intención de vengarse con una broma de ambas mujeres. Ante la palabra broma, la cara de Naruto se había iluminado como si fuera navidad y ante el entusiasmo de ambos Sasuke no había tenido más opción que unirse.

Al parecer, la pelirosa ya tenia todo planeado, sabia donde vivian ambas mujeres, tenía todos los materiales necesarios y el plan ya estaba trazado; lo único que faltaba era llevarlo a cabo.

-Ya está-dijo triunfante el rubio abriendo la puerta y entrando a la casa.

-Bien. Tu ve al baño y yo ire a la cocina.- quejándose de lo mandón que era Naruto fue a hacer su parte mientras Sasuke abría la heladera y sacando el sprai que Sakura le había dado empezó a rosiarlo por toda la comida. Una vez hecho su trabajo se sentó a esperar al rubio que apareció unos minutos después con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Todo listo?

-Claro que si.- respondió el rubio felizmente saliendo del departamento seguido por su compañero del crimen.- La próxima vez que la mujer valla al baño y tire la cadena, el inodoro va a rebalsar con todo su contenido.- La sola imagen era divertida

-¿Estás segura que el sprai va a funcionar?- le preguntó Sasuke a Sakura en cuanto se reunieron a las afueras del complejo de apartamentos.

-Claro que si.- respondió muy segura de si misma.- En cuanto alguna de las dos coma algo solo serán cuestión de minutos antes de que empiezen a experimentar unas irreflenables ganas de ir al baño.

-Y cuando tiren la cadena, el inodoro rebalsara ensuciando todo con su propia mierda.-termino Naruto por ella y rompió a reír

-Si lo dices de esa manera suena totalmente asqueroso.- dijo Sakura y al instante ella también estaba riendo con Naruto y él no pudo más que sonreír junto con ellos. Tal vez, pasar el tiempo con Naruto y Sakura no sería tan malo como había pensado en un principio.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente entre entrenamientos, bromas y juntadas con su próximo a ser equipo; antes de darse cuenta un año había pasado sin incidentes. Durante ese año la relación de Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke había mejorado hasta el punto en que eran prácticamente inseparables. Casi todos los días después de la academia, los tres iban a pasar tiempo juntos, hacían bromas pesadas a quienes los molestaban y a veces, simplemente, se quedaban en silencio durante pequeños momentos antes de que Naruto no podía soportarlo más y empezaba a hablar de cualquier cosa.

Durante las noches, Sakura seguía con su entrenamiento y gracias a eso había hecho grandes progresos en su formación física; su mejora había sido tal que había cambiado sus pesos livianos por unos pesos de 10 kilos cada uno. El entrenamiento había traido cambios en su cuerpo que no habían pasado inadvertidos para sus padre pero Sakura le había dado poca importancia y les había dicho que era algo común. Sus brazos y piernas, antes flácidos, ahora estaban tonificados y Sakura sabía que en un futuro tendría los mismo músculos que había desarrollado durante la guerra, eso era algo que esperaba con ansias.

En cuanto a sus sesiones de sanación con Itachi y Shisui, las cosas habían mejorado enormemente. No había sido fácil ya que ambos Uchihas eran demasiado desconfiados y tercos, pero había valido la pena el esfuerza ya que ahora ellos confiaban en ella. Además, ya se encontraban a pocas sesiones de acabar con la enfermedad de Itachi de una vez por todas; cuando ella les había dado la buena noticia ambos se habían visto aliviados, en especial Itachi quien era el que había tenido que aguantar las dolorosas sesiones. Claro que él sabia que iba a doler, Sakura le había explicado que debía empujar y reorganizar sus canales de chakra todo eso obligando a su propio chakra en el cuerpo del chico. No había sido una linda experiencia e incluso las primeras veces, Shisui había tenido que contenerlo para que dejara de moverse. Sin embargo, había valido la pena.

En cuanto a sus ojos, ambos chicos se habían quedado sorprendidos por la gran mejora de su visión y se habían comprometido a cumplir las consignas que "Hitomi" les había dado a ambos. Shisui aún recordaba la cara de la chica cuando él había llegado medio ciego a una de sus sesiones debido a que había abusado de su sharingan en una de las misiones, luego de darle el sermón de su vida, ella lo había atado (literalmente) a la cama y le había dicho que se quedaría en reposo durante los próximos tres días hasta que recuperara su visión. Oh Itachi se había divertido de lo lindo ante esa escena y se había negado a ayudarlo alegando de que no quería despertar la ira de la chica. Shisui aún tenía que vengarse por eso.

Pero como siempre, después de la calma viene la tormenta, y esta tormenta tenía nombre y apellido.

Sakura estaba jugando a las escondidas con Sasuke,Naruto y alguno de los 9 novatos. En realidad, ella estaba escondida en la rama de un árbol mientras veía con diversión como Naruto intentaba encontrar a los demás solo para sentirse frustrado al no ver a nadie. El ambu apareció a su lado sin aviso y Sakura estuvo a punto de atacarlo solo para detenerse al ver el tatuaje familiar en su hombro.

-Es peligroso acercarse de esa forma a otro ninja Ambu-san.-dijo Sakura tranquilmente deteniendo el puñetazo que iba dirigido a la cara del hombre.

-Hokage-sama exige la presencia de Hitomi-san en su oficina cuanto antes.- fue todo lo que dijo el Ambu como respuesta aparentemente imperturbable al puño que había sido dirigido en su contra, no es que Sakura podía quejarse ya que ella tampoco le hubiese dado mucha importancia a un niño de 9 años que le amenazara.-Es urgente.- y con ese mensaje desapareció.

10 segundos después Sakura había realizo el henge y salió corriendo rumbo a la oficina del Hokage sin avisarle a nadie. En el camino imagino mil escenarios diferentes sobre el por qué Sarutobi la había mandado a llamar de manera tan urgente, pero nada de lo que imagino se acercaba a lo que la recibió cuando entró a la oficina del Hokage por la ventana. Sakura no estaba segura de cómo o cuándo las cosas se habían trastornado tanto como para que la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos fuera real. ¿Qué diantres había pasado para que Fugaku Uchiha, cabeza del clan Uchiha estuviera delante del Hokage con el Magnekyo Sharingan activado y viéndose a punto de atacarlo? ¿Y por qué estaban Itachi y Shisui mirando todo con la cara en blanco? ¿De qué se había perdido?

-Fuera de la habitación. Ahora.- ordenó Fugaku dirigiendo su mirada mortal hacía ella. Tan solo unos años atrás Sakura hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para que una mirada como esa nunca fuera dirigida hacía ella ¿Ahora? Ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que la mirada de Madara había sido 10 veces más amenazante.

-¿Hokage-sama?- preguntó Sakura dudosa sin dejar de mirar a Fugaku, darle la espalda a un enemigo tan formidable como sabía que era aquel hombre no era una movida inteligente.

-Fugaku-san está acá para exigir la cabeza de la persona que se ha atrevido lanzar un gentsuju en todo su clan.- dijo Sarutobi tranquilamente como si anunciara el clima en vez de una de las peores noticias que le podía dar. Sakura pestañeó una, dos, luego tres veces e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para mantener sus nervios a raya; agarró la pipa del Hokage y empezó a fumar ante la mirada atónita del viejo, la divertida de Shisui, la impasible de Itachi y la fulminante de Fugaku.

-Voy a suponer que ya que estas compartiendo esta información con ella es que sabe quién fue la persona que lo hizo.- habló Fugaku bajo y amenazante mirando de reojo a la chica que se había instalado en la ventana fumando y mirando al cielo como si este tuviera oda las respuestas.

-Antes de responder a esa aclaración.- habló Sakura tranquilamente.-¿Ha pensado en el por qué y para qué alguien se arriesgaría a lanzar un genjutsu a todo un clan?

-El cómo y el por qué no tienen que realmente importa es…

-A mi me parece que el cómo y el por qué tienen demasiada importancia.- lo interrumpió bruscamente Sakura sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una de las cosas más estúpidas que había hecho jamás, pero no conocía a el hombre al que se enfrentaba, no sabía sus fortalezas ni debilidades, prácticamente estaba metiéndose en una pelea con los ojos vendados así que iba a tirar golpes a ciegas esperando que alguno golpeara.

-¿Con quién crees que estas hablando?- rugió Fugaku con su sharingan girando violentamente. Eso era algo que siempre ocurría con los ojos de Sasuke cuando estaba furioso o emocionado por el inicio de una de las dos opciones era buena-Muestra más respeto mocosa, soy la cabeza del clan Uchiha

-¿Y tú crees que me importa?- le rugió Sakura de vuelta y ahí fue cuando Sarutobi decidió intervenir.

-Hitomi.- Era una advertencia, lo sabía, pero ella estaba tan cansadas de hombre como el que tenía adelante; que en sus ansias de poder destruían todo y todos los que estaban a su paso.

-Te regodeas de ser la cabeza del clan Uchiha a pesar de que tu clan se está destruyendo a tu alrededor y no te das cuenta.- dijo Sakura ignorando la advertencia-amenaza de Sarutobi, Ella nunca se había echado atrás, no mientras peleaba contra 30 clones de Zetsu, no mientras enfrentaba a Madara sabiendo que nunca podría ganar y, definitivamente, no lo haría ahora.- Realmente ¿qué diablos pensabas lograr con un golpe de estado además de la aniquilación de todo tu clan?

En cuanto las palabras alieron de su boca, ella se dio cuenta de su error, y ni un segundo después, Sakura se encontraba estampada contra la pared y con los pies apenas tocando el piso mientras Fugaku la sostenía desde el cuello. La pipa, ahora olvidada en el suelo. Nadie se movió de su lugar con miedo de que eso solo aumentara la ira del hombre.- Será mejor que empieces a explicar de dónde sacaste esa información ahora mismo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que al decir eso acabas de admitir delante del Hokage que planeabas derrocarlo?.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-No me importa.- respondió el hombre.- Solo me llevara un par de segundos para sacar a mi clan del genjutsu e iniciar mis planes.

-Fugaku, no creo que esto sea necesario.- dijo Sarutobi parándose de su silla.

-No me vengas con esas Sarutobi.- gruñó Fugaku y Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que él parecía fuera de control.- Esto es lo que has estado buscando desde que mandaste a esos ambus a vigilarnos.- y ante la sorpresa en el rostro del hombre, agregó con una sonrisa sardónica.- ¿Realmente creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta que estábamos siendo vigilados?

-Parece que confundes mi sorpresa Fugaku, yo nunca día la orden de que tu clan fuera puesto bajo vigilancia. Tu sharingan puede ver la verdad de mis palabras.

La mano alrededor de la garganta de la pelirosa, ahora pelivioleta, se aflojo hasta apartarla. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, Sakura tomó una amplia respiración y resistió el impulso de frotarse el cuello donde estaba segura de que mañana le saldrían moretones de un violeta muy feo.

-No hay nadie más aparte del mismo Hokage que puede movilizar a los ambu de esa manera excepto….-un brillo extraño apareció en el rostro Fugaku aunque él nunca termino la frase sino que Shisui lo hizo por él.

-Danzou.

El rostro de Sarutobi adquirió una expresión dolorosa y Sakura sabía que él no quería aceptar que su antiguo amigo podría haber maquinado algo así.

-Donzou ya no tiene jurisdicción en Ambu. Incluso si diera la orden, yo me hubiese enterado.

-No, no lo habrías hecho.-murmuró Sakura pero todos pudieron escucharlo.

-¿Sabes algo que desconozco Hitomi.?-la expresión del anciano estaba en blanco, al igual que la de todos en la habitación.

-Yo no pensé que no lo supieras.- dijo Sakura verdaderamente sorprendida. Ella no tenía todos los detalles de lo que había ocurrido para dar lugar a la masacre Uchiha excepto lo básico: los Uchiha planeaban un golpe de estado que Itachi, quien era un doble agente para Konoha, trataba de detener; pero como las discusiones entre el clan y Konoha seguían aumentando, en especial luego de la muerte de Shisui, a Itachi se le había ordenado acabar con su clan y él lo había aceptado con la condición de que Sasuke quedara fuera de todo.

Todo eso lo había oído por terceros y nunca había escuchado quién era el que había dado la orden a Itachi; todos habían dado por supuesto que fe el Hokage ya que nadie más tenia poder para hacerlo. Se habían equivocado. Todo este tiempo, quién había estado jalando los hilos de todo había sido ese maldito viejo manipulador de Danzou. Él más que nadie, desconfiaba de los Uchiha y consideraba que no eran dignos de ser parte de Konoha, él creía que la aldea estaría mejor sin todos ellos.

Iba a matarlo. Ella realmente iba a matarlo e iba a disfrutar haciéndolo.

-Hay una rama en Ambu.- empezó a explicar Sakura intentando controlar su ira.- Se supone que esta disuelta, y lo está; al menos oficialmente. Danzou retomó esa rama como algo de sumo secreto y es quién la lidera. Este grupo se llama Raiz y todo sus participantes son extremadamente leales a Danzou ya sea por decisión propia o obligación; él los entrena como maquinas sin sentimientos para que puedan cumplir las misiones que les son encargadas, incluso ha ido lo suficientemente lejos como para reclutar niños huérfanos y entrenarlos duramente durante años para luego tomarles una prueba final que confirma si son dignos de Raiz o no.

Esta prueba consiste en una pelea a muerte contra los otros niños con los que fuiste entrenado. No importa si son amigos, hermano o familiares, o los matas o mueres. Incluso el ha llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para manipular la mente de algunas personas para que maten a sus seres queridos sin ni siquiera darse cuenta- los puños de Sakura se apretaron fuertemente al recordar a Sai a pesar de que su cara se mantuvo en blanco mientras todo el tiempo miraba al Hokage a la cara mientras este palidecia. Ella no sentía ninguna simpatía por el viejo, después de todo él era el Hokage y era quien tenía que evitar que estas cosas pasaran.- Además Danzou se ha asegurado de que ningún miembro pueda traicionarlo, poniéndoles un sello maldito en la parte posterior de la garganta que le paraliza todo el cuerpo a cualquiera que intente contar sus secretos o sus actividades en Raiz.- la mirada de Sakura se apartó de Sarutobi y se volvió a Fugaku.- Hay una forma de diferenciar a los ambus de la Raiz de los Ambus bajo las ordenes del Hokage. Los ambus bajo el mandato de Danzou usan la máscara y capa de los ambus normales pero en vez de una katana ellos usan unas tripe tanto, como también usan varios Chūnin en la parte posterior de la cintura, a pesar de que rara vez la utilizan. La versión que utiliza la raíz es de doble filo y no tienen punta por lo que solo sirve para cortar. Otra de las características es que debajo de la capa no usan ningún uniforme especifico y no poseen el tatuaje que caracteriza a los ambus. Eso es todo lo que sé sobre Raiz.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó Shisui verdaderamente sorprendido ante la la cantidad de información que la chica había juntado de una organización que se había podido mantener oculta incluso del Hokage.

-Un amigo mio solía ser parte de Raiz así que decidí investigar por mi parte.- era una verdad a medias. En su tiempo, Tsunade sabía de la existencia de Raiz y había intentado disolverla y había detenido sus intentos cuando se dio cuenta que si lo intentaba habría un levantamiento por parte de Danzou y su gente y Konoha no estaba en estado de aguantar otra guerra luego de lo de Pain. Era su maestra quien le había dado toda la información y aunque ella también había decidido investigar por su cuenta no pudo obtener mucho. El viejo bastardo sabía cómo ocultar sus huellas. Al final Sasuke les había hecho un favor a todos cuando lo había matado.

-¿Era? Creí que no podías salirte de la Raiz.

-No puedes. Él murió.- declaró fríamente intentando evitar la imagen del cuerpo de Sai tendido en el campo de batalla. La declaración le ganó una mirada de simpatía por parte de Sarutobi.- Ya nada de eso importa. Lo único que importa ahora es el tema en cuestión. Por eso se lo pido, olvide la idea de un golpe de estado.- Había pasado un tiempo desde que había bajado la cabeza de ese modo ante alguien, pero tal como Naruto había hecho tiempo atrás por Sasuke, esta vez sería ella quien lo haría para poder proteger no solo el futuro del Uchiha, sino también el de todos sus amigos.- Le prometo que el clan Uchiha recibirá el prestigio que desean y que me asegurare de que ni los ancianos ni Danzou se interpongan en su camino, solo necesito tiempo.

-Ten cuidado.- advirtió Fugaku.- Esas son palabras muy grandes para una niña. ¿Qué haras si Danzou ordena a su gente ir contra nosotros.?

-En ese caso, lo mataré.- respondió sin vacilación Sakura levantando los ojos para reunirse con la mirada fría del hombre para que viera que sus palabras iban completamente enserio e ignorando la mirada atónita de Sarutobi. Sakura sabía que su Hokage estaba en contra de la muerte de su viejo amigo, pero ella no tenía tiempo para considerar sus sentimientos. Si Danzou se interponía en su camino lo mataría sin dudarlo.- No me importa si con eso consigo que me consideren un ninja renegado.

-Mi sharingan puede detectar las mentiras fácilmente y puedo decir que desde que entraste todo lo que has dicho son verdades excepto tu apariencia. No sé de quién o de qué te ocultas ni tampoco me interesa en este momento, pero lo que si me importa es saber por qué te preocupas tanto por mi clan. ¿Qué consigues tu con esto que incluso estas dispuesta a convertirte en un ninja renegado?.

Una sonrisa desgarradora se instalo en el rostro de la chica sin que pudiera evitarlo.- Porque hay personas que estoy dispuesta a proteger a todo costa y una de esas personas es un Uchiha. No voy a quedarme sentada mientras lo veo sumirse en la oscuridad y el odio.

 _No de nuevo._

-Levanta la cabeza.- ordenó Fugaku analizando a la chica. Cada palabra que salía de ella no dejaba de sorprenderlo y aunque nunca lo admitiría el reconocía su valor y determinación. Sakura hizo lo ordenado pero nunca dejo de mirarlo a los ojos.- Te daré la oportunidad de intentar remediar las cosas. Tienes 2 años antes de que tome el asunto en mis propias manos.- El alivió inundó el cuerpo de Sakura.- A cambio quiero el nombre de la persona que lanzó el genjutsu sobre mi clan.-Y el alivio salió volando por la ventana.

Los tres jóvenes en la habitación se tensaron al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Sakura se convirtieron en puños mientras ella analizaba todas las opciones que tenía. No sabía qué hacer; si ella le rebelaba el nombre no tenía duda de que Fugaku acabaría definitivamente con el chico al instante por atreverse a hacer algo así, pero si no lo hacía todos sus esfuerzos por evitar la masacre se irían por la ventana. Sin embargo si entregaba a Shisui estaba segura de que Itachi perdería toda la esperanza con su clan y seguiría adelante con su plan y la historia se volvería a repetir. No importa que opción eligiera, estaba atrapada.

Una risa amarga se escapo de Sakura lo que causo que todos los miraran extrañados excepto el Hokage que sabía lo que estaba pasando con la chica y no sabía que hacer para ayudarla.

-Nunca es suficiente.- murmuro en voz baja pero todos la escucharon. No le importaba, después de todo no importa cuanto hiciera o que tan duro lo intentara parecía que nunca era suficiente.- Si hago lo que me pides todo volvería a como estaba en el principio.

-Empiezas a acabar con mi paciencia chica. ¿Vas o no vas a darme lo que quiero?- la voz de Fugaku estaba llena de amenazas y Sakura esta segura de que lo que digiera ahora , en esa habitación, cambiaría el destino de todos en Konoha. Además, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Shisui tomara cartas en el asunto y decidiera que no había otra opción que entregar. Ella podía decirlo por la postura del chico y por como su cara iba mostrando esa expresión resignada que había visto tantas veces en el campo de batalla. Era la expresión de quien sabía que iba a morir y que estaba de acuerdo con eso siempre y cuando los demás pudieran ser salvados. Y cuando Shisui abrió la boca para decir las palabras que lo condenarían, lo único que podía hacer era mirar con impotencia.

-Fui yo.

* * *

 **Al fin pude actualizar! He estado en una semana de exámenes y trabajos totalmente estresante que no me dejaba con ganas de hacer nada, pero finalmente puede actualizar. Como siempre agradezco los comentarios, en especial a Kimm-chan que me hizo dar cuenta de un error; un error pequeño, pero un error al fin y al cabo. Todo este tiempo he estado escribiendo chakara cuando en realidad se escribe chakra. De ahora más lo empezare a escribir de esa manera y lamento cualquier molestia que eso haya podido causar.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y quiero agregar que intentaré hacerlos más largos a pedido de algunos. Gracias por el apoyo!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capitulo 8:**

Si la situación hubiese sido diferente la cara de Fugaku le hubiese hecho reir. Ahora solo le daban ganas de llorar de pura impotencia. Fugaku iba a matar a Shisui con seguridad y no se le ocurría nada que pudiera detenerlo.

-Shisui, estoy seguro de que tienes una buena explicación para todo esto.- Si Sakura antes había creído que la expresión de Fugaku era amenazante, ahora era francamente aterradora.¿ Qué demonios tenían todos los Uchihas que podían dejarte temblando con solo una mirada? Sin embargo, si a Shisui le afecto su mirada no lo demostró.

-Amo a mi clan Fugaku-sama, pero también amo a mi pueblo y un golpe de estado solo hubiese destruido a ambas parte. Eso no era algo que pudiera permitir. Sabía que no había modo de que el clan intentara resolver el asunto de forma pacifica así que hice lo único que podía. No contaba con que alguien fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para darse cuenta de la influencia de mi genjutsu, fue pretencioso de mi parte.

Esas palabras dejaron pensando a la pelirosa. Había investigado el jutsu que Shisui había lanzado sobre su clan y al parecer esa especia de jutsu era algo único y propio de él y ,supuestamente, una vez que se lanzaba, la persona afectada por el se volvería susceptible a los deseos de la persona que lo lanzó. Era imposible romper el genjutsu al menos que supieras que habías sido manipulado y lucharas contra el. Solo había cuatro personas que sabían que Shisui lanzaría un genjutsu de ese tipo a su clan y eran el mismo Shisui, Itachi, Sarutobi y ella. Estaba bastante segura de que ninguno de ellos había alertado a Fugaku así que ¿Cómo había hecho el hombre para romperlo?

Los pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos cuando Fugak se lanzó a atacar a Shisui quien se veía dispuesto a aceptar el golpe sin quejas. Supongo que nadie esperaba que Itachi si pusiera delante de su prima y se negara a moverse.

-Fuera de mi camino Itachi.- rugió el Uchiah mayor con su sharingan girando violentamente fuera de control.

-No te metas en esto Itachi.- pidó Shisui pero el aludido lo ignoró y no se movió de donde estaba.

-Así que _él_ tenía razón.- murmuró Fugaku y todos pudieron oírlo más nadie le dio importancia excepto Sakura que se quedó inmóvil en el lugar. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Esta vez, cuando Fugaku levantó la mano para golpear a su hijo fue Sakura quien se metió en el medio para recibir el golpe; solo que esta vez Fugaku estaba más allá de furioso y no detuvo el golpe. El impacto la mando de culo al suelo, pero la chica no le dio importancia e ignorando el dolor sordo de su mejilla miró a Fugaku a los ojos. Por un segundo, el hombre quedo sorprendido por la cantidad de odio que su miraba mostraba y creyó que ese odio estaba dirigido a él, pero cuando ella habló pudo darse cuenta del verdadero portador de su odio.

-Fue un hombre con una máscara ¿No es así?- Incluso desde su lugar en el suelo, Sakura se las arreglo para mostrar una expresión en blanco de la cual solo sus ojos delataban lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo.- El hombre que te advirtió sobre el genjutsu fue un hombre con una máscara ¿No?- repitió levantándose y los ojos de Fugaku se estrecharon como toda respuesta.- No sé qué es lo que él te ha dicho pero lo que sea que te contó ten en cuenta que él trabaja para alguien que será más que feliz de ver como tu clan es destruido, especialmente si eso le causa daño a Konoha en el proceso.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?- preguntó Fugaku a pesar de que mentalmente estaba repasando la conversación que había tenido con el enmascarado.

-Si mi palabra no te basta, estoy segura de que algo de lo que él te dijo te tiene que dar la clave para que veas que intentaba volverte contra Konoha.

-Él me liberó del genjutsu y me advirtió de que había traidores entre mi clan. Luego me dijo que era una pena que el clan Uchiha se hubiese convertido en unos perros del consejo. En ese momento estaba tan enojado por el hecho de haber caído en un genjutsu que no rapare en sus intenciones.- recordó dándose cuenta que la mayoría de las cosas que había dicho el enmascarado no habían sido más que provocaciones.- Voy a matarlo.- Juró en vos baja. Nadie jugaba con el de esa manera y se salía con la suya.

-¿Quieres venganza?.- le preguntó Sakura sardónicamente ya sabiendo la respuesta.- Pues ponte en la fila.

Ignorando el comentario, el hombre se quedó en silencio al igual que todos en la habitación hasta que Sakura ya no pudo soportarlo y habló.

-Entonces… ¿Qué harás ahora?¿ Vas a seguir con la idea de un golpe de estado o vas a intentar arreglar las cosas entre Konoha?

-Antes de tomar esa decisión.- le dio a la chica una mirada llena de significado.-¿ Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo es que pareces saber tanto? No eres una kunoichi común, puedo decirlo con ver que eres capaz de crear un henge que ni siquiera el sharingan puede ver a través. Lo único que puedo decir es que esa no es tu verdadera apariencia pero no puedo adivinar nada más.

 _Un henge que es capaz de engañar el sharingan pero aun así este puede decir que está siendo engañado solo que no sabe en qué .-_ Sakura hizo una nota mental para encontrar un modo de ser capaz de crear un henge que pudiera engañar al sharingan completamente. Después de todo, el enemigo poseía no solo el sharinga, sino también el rinnegan y ser capaz de engañarlos por completo podría ser una buena ventaja.

Fugaku seguía cuestionando la identidad de la chica, pero esta ya no lo escuchaba. Estaba cansada de toda esta conversación que había tenido lugar y ya se quería ir y poner un par de sellos en los alrededores de Konoha por si Zetsu o Tobi volvían a infiltrarse en la aldea. El solo hecho de pensar que alguno de ellos había logrado colarse por delante de sus narices hacía que su sangre hirviera.

-Me llaman Hitomi Himamura.- habló Sakura interrumpiendo a Fugaku que ahora discutía con el Hokage sobre su verdadera identidad.- Mi apariencia no importa. Soy de Konoha, si eso le sirve de consuelo.

-No necesito consuelo.- prácticamente gruñó Fugaku quien no parecía acostumbrado a no conseguir lo que quería. Quiero saber en quién es que estoy depositando el futuro de mi clan.

Bien, eso era bueno. Eso significaba que el estba dispuesto a confiar en ella si ella le daba suficientes motivos. Vale, quizás confianza era una palabra demasiado grande, la palabra que ella busca era cooperación; cooperación mutua.

-¿Qué tienes que ocultar que no quieres que sepamos sobre ti?- preguntó Itachi que no había hablado nunca excepto para defender a Shisui.

Durante el año que Sakura había pasado curando tanto a Itachi como a Shisui había aprendido un par de cosas sobre ambos: Shisui era quien hablaba más de los dos aunque a diferencia de su hermano menor quien no decía mas que "Hm", Itachi era alguien con quien se podía llevar una conversación si eras digno de su atención. Sin embargo, él prefería quedarse callado mientras los demás socializaban y de esa manera él captaba más detalles de los que probablemente querías que él supiera. El silencio de Itachi durante la conversación solo podía significar que el había recopilado más información sobre ella de la que probablemente debería saber.

-Yo también tengo una familia que quiero proteger Itachi-san.- Sakura decidió ser honesta sabiendo que el sharingan vería a través de todas su mentiras.- Mis acciones harán que me gane muchos enemigos que no duraran en lastimar a la personas que me importan con tal de sacarme del medio; y tampoco dudaran en interrogar (y no de la manera amable) a aquellos que si saben mi identidad.

-Pareces asustada.- La declaración por parte del chico hizo que se tensara. ¿Cómo es que él parecía descubrir todo lo que ella no quería admitir ni a sí misma.?

-El enemigo al que me enfrento es digno de temor.- se obligó a reconocer.

-Pero tu odio es mayor que tu miedo.- declaro sin rodeos Itachi y Sakura lo miró fijamente sabiendo exactamente hacía donde se dirigía la conversación y no le gustaba para nada.-¿Quién es?.

-Alguien que le tiene rencor al clan Uchiha y a Konoha.

-Ya hemos podido deducir eso.- aclaró y Sakua se abstuvo de fruncir el seño ante su tono. Odiaba cuando la gente le hablara como si fuera una niña, irónico considerando que eso era lo que era ahora.- Queremos su nombre Hitomi.

No sabía por qué, pero de alguna manera, Sakura no quería decir su nombre en voz alta por miedo a que al hacerlo todo fuera más real. De algún modo, decirlo haría que la frágil burbuja que había construido a su alrededor en el último año se callera a pedazos. Y fue esa revelación la que le hizo darse cuenta de lo infantil que estaba siendo así que con un suspiro habló.

-Madara Uchiha.

Las miradas increudlas siguieron a Sakura mientras cruzaba la habitación rumbo al marco de la ventana. A pesar de estar abierta, ella sabía que no nadie podía oír la conversación que se estaba teniendo en el interior debido a un jutsu de silencio que todos los Hokages parecían saber y que usaban en reuniones importantes y de alto secreto; por esa razón era que se había permitido decir el nombre de aquel hombre en voz alta sin miedo a que algún intruso lo escuchara de pasada. El solo nómbralo traía una mescla de sentimientos que no podía controlar: miedo, tristeza, nostalgia, y por encima de todo, odio.

-Uchiah Madara está muerto desde hace años.- la declaración de Fagaku cortó el silencio. Hablaba como si la sola idea fuera algo totalmente improbable y Sakura no podía culparlo por su reacción.

-Ya quisiera que lo estuviera.-respondió impacible al pelirosa y miró de reojo a Itachi que ante la mención del hombre había endurecido su expresión. El cambio había sido minimo, pero ella lo había podido notar ya que lo había estado mirando fijamente. Sabia que si no fuera por eso nunca se hubiese dado cuenta.- Pero subestimas a tu precesor Fugaku-san. ¿No estás de acuerdo Itachi?.

Ahora todas las miradas se centraban en él, que no se acobardó y habló de frente.

-Cuando el golpe de estado estaba en su punto desicivo, un hombre con uan máscara se presentó ante mi alegando ser Madara Uchiha. Pero si lo que dice Hitomi es cierto…

-Lo es.-

-… él no es más que un peón y el verdadero Madara se encuentra en otro lugar.

-Déjame ver si entiendo. Un hombre que dice ser Madara Uchiha, uno de los ninjas más poderosos de los tiempos y antigua cabeza de nuestro clan, se te acerca y no comentas nada al respecto.- dijo Shisui viéndose furioso y debajo de eso preocupado.

-¿Por qué se te acercaría el hombre que quiere destruir nuestro clan.?- preguntó calmadamente Fugaku, pero todos podían ver que solo era la calma antes de la tormenta.-

Itachi miró fijamente a su padre mientras consideraba sus opciones, y luego confesó.

-Un golpe de estado habría provocado que toda la aldea y sus ciudadanos se vieran devastados. Sasuke se vería obligado a crecer en medio de una guerra; él es solo un niño.- aclaró.-No quiero que mi hermano pase su infancia rodeado de odio y dolor.- confesó dejando de piedra a su padre.

-Estás diciendo que hubieses eliminado a tu propio clan para proteger a Konoha.?

Padre e hijo se miraron fija y fríamente. Esa era una mirada que nadie debía recibir de un pariente y mucho menos de su propio padre, pero Fugaku no podía entender porque su hijo prodigio, su heredero, podía traicionarlo de esa manera. Por su lado, Itachi no había respondido y enfrentaba a su padre de frente. De todas maneras su respuesta no fue necesaria ya que si silencio habló por él.

De repente la habitación quedó en silencio, un silencio espeso y lleno de tensiones y reproches no dichos entre padre e hijo.

Sakura, desde su legar en el afeitar de la venta, le dio un vistazo a los dos hombres en la habitación antes de mirar hacia afuera. Desde la torre del Hokage se podía ver toda la aldea. El sol brillaba fuertemente al igual que la mayoría de los dian en la Nación del Fuego. Los civiles vestían topas ligeras y cómodas para poder hacer los trabajos manuales. El calor no le impedía a nadie hacer sus tareas y por lo tanto la aldea era un bullicio de actividad. Fue mientras miraba a la aldea que era su hogar que una idea se le ocurrió: si no podía razonar con el cerebro de Fugaku intentaría racionar con él a través de su corazón.

¿Qué es lo que ves cuando miras a la aldea Fugaku-san?- le preguntó Sakura rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. El mencionada apartó la mirada de su hijo y se giró a mirarla. Si la pregunta le sor sorprendió no lo demostró.- Cuando yo la miro, lo que veo es a un grupo de personas que se esfuerzan en vivir su vida lo mejor posible. Veo a personas que son felices y tristes, que ríen y lloran, que aman y odian. Personas que quiero proteger. ¿Qué ves ti?.

-Veo personas que han despreciado y subestimado a mi clan.- respondió fríamente y Sakura reconoció la respuesta con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Sin embargo, no son los ciudadanos quienes menosprecian a tu clan, esos son los ancianos y Danzou. Los aldeanos solo ven a tu clan con respeto, admiración e incluso miedo. Te sorprendería lo que se puede llegar a lograr con solo mencionar tu apellido.- Al ver que Fugaku iba a replicar se apresuró a preguntar.- ¿Y tu clan? ¿En que piensas cuando ves a tu clan.?

-Son mi responsabilidad. Míos para guiar, proteger y cuidar.

-¿Y qué viene primero?¿ Tu clan o tu familia?

-Supongo que toda esta charla tiene un motivo.- Estaba empezando a fastidiarse.

-Claro que si Fugaaku-san. Por favor responda mi pregunta.- pidió Sakura pacientemente.

Un suspiro y luego…- Mi familia es parte de mi clan y mi clan es también parte de mi familia.

Una sonrisa fría se instaló en el rostro de la pelirosa y Fugaku no pudo evitar la sensación de que la chica lo tenía justo donde lo quería.

-Entonces, partiendo de tu afirmación, voy a afirmar que tanto Shisui e Itachi son parte de tu familia y de tu clan por lo que debes proteger, cuidar y guiar a ambos.

-No necesito que una mocosa me recuerde eso. -prácticamente gruñó el hombre y la sonrisa de la chica solo se hizo más grande y fría.

-Oh, pero parecer que si lo necesitas. Tu odio y ansias de poder han nublado tu vista hasta el punto en que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que tu hijo mayor se está muriendo debido a una enfermedad que desarrolló por los entrenamientos excesivos a los que es sometido desde niño. Tampoco te has dado cuenta de la necesidad casi desesperada de tu otro hijo por superar a su amado hermano mayor para obtener tu reconocimiento hasta el punto en que el amor que siente por Itachi se está convirtiendo en resentimiento.- Fugaku no podía creer lo que la chica decía. No era posible que Itachi se estuviera muriendo, él se habría dado cuenta.

-¿Es cierto?.- preguntó pasmado mirando a su hijo.

-Lo es.-respondió Shisui por su primo al ver que este no dejaba de mirar a la pelirosa sorprendido de que supiese sobre su relación con su hermano menor.- Hitomi se dio cuenta de esto cuando nos hizo un chequeo y desde entonces lo ha estado tratando.

-¿Por qué no has dicho nada?.- preguntó Fugaku y al ver que su hijo no respondía gruñó- Responde la pregunta Itachi.

\- Me dijeron que era incurable, no vi sentido en preocuparse por algo que no se podía remediar.

-Podríamos haberte ayudado.- protestó.

-Un buen ninja nunca muestra sus debilidades.- citó Itachi dejando a Fugaku de piedra. Él le había repetido a su hijo esa frase desde que era un niño y ahora volvia para morderle por detrás. Era difícil aceptar que todo lo que le había estado enseñando a su hijo durante todo este tiempo casi hace que el muriera por una enfermedad desconocida, de manera lenta y dolorosa. Y había sido esa chica desconocida y misteriosa quien lo había curado. No sabía nada respecto a ella y definitivamente no confiaba en ella, porque nadie hacia todo lo que ella hacía por salvar a su clan sin obtener nada a cambio o sin tener un motivo oculto. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar que le debía una grande por haber salvado a su heredero y si había algo que Fugaku no soportaba era deberle algo a alguien.

-Todos fuera.- ordenó tomando una decisión.- Necesito hablar con el Hokage a solas.

No fue necesario que lo digiera dos veces, al instante todos habían dejado el lugar quedando las dos personas de mayor edad mirándose la una a la otra.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- preguntó Fugaku sin rodeos en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de su hijo.

-No puedo revelar su identidad.- respondió Sarutobi cuidadosamente.- Y ni siquiera yo se mucho sobre ella ya que solo me dijo lo justo y necesario para ganarse mi confianza, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que cada cosa que ella hace es para la seguridad de nuestro pueblo y eso incluye a tu clan.

-Eres ingenuo Hokage-sama. ¿Por qué confiar en alguien de quien no sabes casa nada para empezar?

El susodicho exhaló el humo de su pipa antes de dar una respuesta.

-Ella ha perdido mucho y a pesar de ello sigue de pie, luchando por evitar perder a alguien más. Lleva una carga pesada sobre sus hombres y a pesar de ello nunca la he oído quejarse. Confió en ella porque creo que no hay nadie más quien pueda solucionar esta situación. Hitomi es la clase de persona que pone a sus amigos ante todo, y al parecer considera a alguien de tu clan un amigo lo que te pone en una buena situación.

-Esperemos que así sea.- respondió Fugaku luego de un tiempo.- Porque no voy a darle una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

-¿Creen que las cosas irán bien?- preguntó Sakura preocupada mientras caminaba con Shisui e Itachi fuera de la torre Hokage

-No lo sabremos hasta más tarde.- respondió el primero y en un parpadeo había desparecido. Ahora Sakura sabía como el chico se había ganado el nombre de Cuervo Parpadeante. Y mientras ella intentaba dejar atrás la sorpresa, Itachi aprovechó la ocasión e hizo lo que planeaba hacer desde que salieron de la torre Hokage.

-¿Cómo es que sabes sobre la relación que tengo con Sasuke.?- soltó la pregunta que había estado es su cabeza desde que la escucho hablar sobre su hermano pequeño, pero Sakura no respondió ya que estaba intentando entender cómo era que en un momento estaba caminando por una calle concurrida y al otro se encontraba en un callejón siendo acorralada por él, que esperaba pacientemente su respuesta pero sin nunca desactivar su sharingan.

-Cualquiera que los vea podría darse cuenta por el forma en que el te mira.-respondió Sakura aunque ambos sabían que mentía, pero antes de que Itachi pudiera presionar más ella cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante que había pasado por alto.-Realmente te preocupas por él.-murmuró sorprendida.

Durante todo este tiempo le había costado creer que famoso criminal Rank S, miembro de Akatsuki y asesino de todo un clan que ella conoció era en realidad un hombre que amaba a su hermano más que a nadie y que todo lo que había hecho y hacía era por él, pero viéndolo ahora, preocupado por que hubiese estado espiando a su pequeño hermano cuando debería estar preocupado por todas las cosas que habían sido dichas en la torre del Hokage y las repercusiones que podían tener en el, Sakura se dio cuenta de que el amor que este chico sentía por su hermano eclipsaba a todo lo demás.

 _Sería lindo que alguien me amara de esa manera._ Sakura no sabía de dónde había venido ese pensamiento pero tampoco quería saberlo, por lo que lo desterró al fondo de su mente. Ella no tenía tiempo para el amor, pensamientos como ese ni siquiera debería cruzar su mente.

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo.?- preguntó sorprendió Itachi ante la sorpresa que mostraba la chica al saber que se preocupaba por su Otouto.

-No, no es eso.- se apresuró a decir la pelirosa.- Se que todos los hermanos mayores aman y se preocupan por su hermanos pequeños, pero la manera en que cuidas del tuyo es más que un simple amor fraternal.- se calló al ver la reacción que las palabras provocaron en el chico ¿Estaba Uchiha ITachi avergonzado? Sip, eso que veía en su cara definitivamente era vergüenza. Era simplemente tan…

-Lindo.- la palabra escapó de su boca y cuando Itachi la miró sorprendido fue su turno de mirar avergonzada.

Itachi había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que alguien le había dicho algo así; claro que al tener su propio club de fans había obtenido demasiados halagos, pero ninguno había sido algo tan simple como la palabra lindo. Normalmente sus fans lo consideraban un dios o algo por el estilo y usaban palabras tales como sexy, divino, peligroso, precioso, pero nunca lindo. Pero eso estaba bien, no se suponía que los chicos debían ser lindo ¿o no?, esa era la palabra que se usaba para los niños y el no se había considerado uno en mucho tiempo. Pero la vergüenza de la chica demostraba que lo había dicho sin mala intención y sin pensar, por lo que se lo tomaría como un cumplido.

El silencio del chico la estaba volviendo loca, no sabía por qué había dicho algo así y lo más probable era que ahora él pensara que era otra chica fan y eso era lo último que quería.

El ver la ansiedad de la chica no pudo que una pequeña sonrisa se mostrara en la cara de Itachi lo que provocó que ella lo mirara asombrado.

-Hm- fue su única respuesta antes de desaparecer dejando atrás a Sakura preguntándose cómo diablos había permitido admitir delante del chico que lo consideraba lindo e intentando desterrar de su mente el pensamiento de que él debería sonreír más a menudo.

* * *

 **El primer momento Itasaku de la historia! Se que no es mucho ni nada serio, pero no quiero que la relación entre ambos sea algo que salga de la nada y quiero tomarme el tiempo con esta pareja así que sean pacientes.**

 **Estoy tan contenta por haber llegado a los 50 comentarios! Realmente es apreciado el apoyo y me encanta saber sus opiniones. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de este viernes.! Sin más, me despido.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9:**

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- le gruñó Sasuke a Sakura en cuanto esta entro a la clase. La chica no entendía por qué él se miraba más fastidiado que de costumbre, y su confusión solo se agrandó cuando Naruto se le tiró encima y la abrazó como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Menos mal- respiró aliviado el rubio.- Estábamos preocupados por ti Sakura-chan, te buscamos por todos lados.

La palabra buscar hizo a la pelirosa recordar; ellos habían estado jugando a las escondidas antes de que el ambu viniera en su busca con el comunicado del Hokage y en su urgencia ella se había ido sin avisarle a nadie. Y luego de haber pasado unas horas que le parecieron interminables hablando con Fugaku para convérsenlo se había olvidado que los había dejado en el parque. Los pobres deben haberse asustado cuando no la encontraron por ningún lado durante horas.

-Yo realmente, realmente lo siento.- se disculpó de inmediato mirando totalmente avergonzada. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de una cosa así?- Algo ocurrió y tuve que ir a casa lo más rápido posible. En mi apuro me olvide de avisarles. Enserio lo siento chicos, no saben cuánto.- Su escusa era pobre aunque de alguna manera Naruto se la había tragado de lleno, pero Sasuke era un tema diferente. Él no le creía y Sakura no podía culparlo, pero por algún motivo divino, el Uchiha no dijo nada y lo dejó pasar.

Durante el resto de la clase, la pelirosa podía sentir una mirada persistente en su espalda mientras Iruka hablaba, pero decidió ignorarla e intentar pensar en una forma de recompensar a los chicos por haber tenido que buscarla inútilmente durante horas¿ Quizas una cena de agradecimiento haría el trabajo?. Eso sonaba como una buena idea. Podría hacer ramen para Naruto y algo con muchos tomates para Sasuke ya que si mal no recordaba su compañero pelinegro tenía una no-tan-secreta obsesión con ellos.

La clase paso lenta y tediosamente, Sakura recordaba que solía interesarle mucho las clases de Iruka, pero ahora no podría importarle menos. La realidad era que la mitad de las cosas que el morocho les enseñaba durante sus clases le serviría para gnar una batalla real, y a fin de cuentas, ganar y sobrevivir era lo único que importaba.

Cuando por fin la clase termino, Sakura el dejo la tarea de despertar a Naruto, quien e había dormido en algún momento de la clase a Sasuke, y se apresuró a salir del salón. Debía ir a su casa y fijarse si tenía todo lo necesario para hacer una cena decente, y si no lo había debía ir al mercado. Ella ya los había invitado a pesar de que no había siquiera preguntado a sus padres, y ambos habían dicho que si. Ya vería la forma de convencer a su mamá de que una cena con los dos chicos que ella creía que eran una mala influencia para su pequeña hija era un excelente idea.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Sakura.?- no fue la pregunta lo que tomo por sorpresa a la pelirosa, sino quién la hacía. Ella ya había sentido que alguien la seguía pero no le había dado importancia sabiendo que era la misma persona que le había estado dando miradas durante la clase, claro que nunca había pensado que esa persona era Ino.

Según sus cálculos del tiempo, se suponía que ella e Ino ya se habían hecho amigas, pero durante todo el año que había pasado, la rubia no le había querido dirigir la palabra, y cuando ella se había acercado a hablarle Ino le había ignorado totalmente. No se suponía que las cosas fueran así, ella e Ino no deberían haberse peleado hasta unos años más tarde, pero si ella ya no estaba tras de Sasuke, Sakura suponía que la pelea no pasaría. ¿Estaba equivocada? ¿Por algún motivo la pelea ya había pasado y ella no había estado presente? No lo creía, pero sino ¿Qué otro motivo haría que Ino se viera así de molestas?

-¿A qué te refieres Ino-chan?- preguntó con cautela.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- dijo con esa altanería que siempre había tenido incluso desde chiquita.- Sabes que me gusta Sasuke-kun y aun así fuiste tras él y usaste al perdedor de Naruto para hacerlo.

-Ino yo no…- empezó a explicarse la pelirosa verdaderamente perturbada de que su amiga de toda la vida le creyera capaz de algo así. Claro que el la actual línea de tiempo ella e Ino se habían conocido durante solo un tiempo, pero aún así no había esperado que pensara tan mal de ella.

-Tengo que admitir que fue una buena jugada usar al perdedor para hacerle que Sasuke-kun se fijara en ti. Yo no hubiese creído que algo así funcionaria en él, pero subestime su carisma. Debí darme cuenta de que alguien como él sentiría pena por dos marginados y les haría compañía. No hay otro motivo por el que alguien tan genial como él pasaría tiempo con alguien como ustedes, especialmente Naruto. Vamos, el chico es un verdadero idiota, siempre tan ruidoso y molesto.

-Cállate.- le dijo Sakura pero la rubia siguió despotricando contra el rubio.

-… y la manera en que come, es simplemente asquerosa ¿Lo has visto? Es como si…

-¡Cállate de una vez Ino!.- gritó Sakura enojada. No iba a dejar que nadie hablara así de su mejor amigo, ni siquiera su otra mejor amiga. Naruto era un de las personas más maravillosas que había conocido en su vida y le debía más de lo que nunca podría pagarle, no iba a permitir que alguien se parara delante de ella diciendo esas barbaridades.- No se qué o quién te has creído para hablar así de Naruto. Tú no eres mejor que nadie con esos aires que te das y no conoces nada sobre él por lo que no tienes derecho a hablar.

Ino se quedó de piedra. De los muchos escenarios que había imagino cuando enfrentó a su amiga este no era uno de ellos. Se había imaginado que Sakura se quedaría callada, que le daría la razón, que se disculparía e incluso había imaginado que le declararía la guerra por Sasuke-kun. Pero nunca había imaginado esto. No había siguiera pensado que la chica que conoció; la tímida, callada y con complejo de inferioridad Sakura, se enfrentaría a ella de esa forma.

-Y para tu información, no tengo interés en Sasuke, al menos no de forma romántica.- Y con esas últimas palabras dejó a Ino pasmada en el camino y se fue a avisarle a su mamá que Naruto y Sasuke estarían cenando con ellos esta noche.

Por increíble que fuera, no le costó nada en convencer a sus padres dejar venir a cenas a sus próximo a ser compañeros de equipo. Estaba segura de que el apellido de Sasuke había ayudado un poco más de lo necesario pero no se quejaba. Por esa razón ahora, ella y su madre, se encontraban en el mercado comprando lo necesario para esta noche. Sakura ya había comentado la obsesión de Sasuke por los tomates y la de Naruto hacía el ramen, pero su madre se había negado profundamente ante la idea de hacer algo tan simple como ramen para una cena en la que un Uchiha estaría involucrado. Así que ahora Sakura estaba viendo como su madre iba de tienda en tienda buscando los mejores alimentos posibles mientras ella miraba a la gente pasar deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar.

-Mami, tengo que ir al baño ¿Puedo volver a casa?- dijo Sakura con una idea en mente. Ya que iba a tener que aguantar esto por un rato más, bien podría aprovechar su tiempo haciendo algo productivo.

-Claro, ve.- respondió su madre revolviendo entre tomates.- No te desvíes en el camino.

-No lo haré.- mintió fácilmente y se alejó corriendo del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Asegurándose de estar fuera de las miradas indiscretas, Sakura realizó un jutsu y unos segundos después era Hitomi Hinamura y se dirija a través de los tejados a una tienda en específico. La tienda no tenía nombre y estaba alejada del centro de actividad donde se encontraban las demás tiendas pero sin estar fuera de este. La tienda de viejo Michio (como se la conocía entre los ninjas aunque nadie nunca se atrevía a llamar al dueño así en su cara.) era una de las mejores tiendas para ninjas que existía en Konoha. Dentro podías encontrar todo lo que necesitaras y era de la mejor calidad. Ella había encontrado la tienda por accidente y desde entonces todas sus compras las hacía en este lugar.

-Buenas tardes Michio-san.- saludo cordialmente Sakura al entrar y a cambio recibió un tosco asentimiento de cabeza. La primera vez que ella había entrado había creído que no le agradaba al viejo, pero luego de ver su interacción con otros clientes se dio cuenta de que no era nada personal, sino que era así con todos sus clientes, pero nadie se quejaba ya que nadie quería correr el riesgo de tener prohibida la entrada a la tienda.

El lugar estaba lleno de todo lo que pudieras imaginar, desde armas hasta ropa ninja de todas las edades y gracias a la pensión mensual que el Hokage le daba debido a la curación de los Uchiha, ella podía permitirse pagar los precios del lugar.

Consciente de que solo tenía una hora y media, como mucho, antes de que su madre llegará a casa con todo listo para cocinar la cena y no la encontrara, Sakura e dirigió rápidamente a la sección de pesos y eligió un par para brazos y otros para piernas de 20 kilos. Su meta era poder aguantar unos pesos de 50 y tener una velocidad decente y se estaba esforzando al máximo en ello. Había aprendido a ignorar el constante dolor en sus músculos cada vez que se movía y entrenaba cada noche que podía su taijutsu con la esperanza de que para cuando se graduara de genin fuera capaz de tener la misma fuerza que poseía en su antiguo tiempo.

Una vez que encontró unos pesos que se adecuaron a su estatura real, tomó un par de calentadores para esconderlos. Al principio había estado usando un pequeño genjutsu para ocultarlos de la vista normal, pero eso llevaba a una pérdida de chakara constante que podría estar acumulando en su sello por lo que había empezado a usar calentadores a pesar de las protestas de su madre de que no eran para nada bonitos. Luego de los calentadores le siguieron un nuevo paquete de kunais, shurinkens y sembons, tubos de ensayo y un par de hiervas medicinales, un pergamino de sellado para guardarlo todo y unas calzas negras junto con un top a juego y unos zapatos.

Sakura había encontrado su vestido rosa, terriblemente incomodo y molesto para un entrenamiento serio por lo que durante sus entrenamientos nocturnos dejaba su vestido en casa y usaba ese conjunto que había comprado tiempo atrás. Con el tiempo, dejaría el tonto vestido atrás y usaría algo más apropiado para un ninja, pero mientras tanto complacería a su madre y usaría los coloridos vestidos que ella había llegado a despreciar pero que su madre adoraba.

-Deberías tener cuidado Hitomi-san o al ritmo que vas terminaras lastimándote debido al sobreesfuerzo al que pones a tu cuerpo.-le dijo Michio desinteresadamente en cuanto se acerco a la caja a pagar.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy sobreesforzando a mi cuerpo.?-preguntó con el mismo tono desinteresado.

-Durante el último año has pasado de pesos de 2 kilos a unos de 20. Eso es un progreso excesivo en una niña de tu edad, si es que ese henge muestra tu verdadera edad. Si no tomas un descanso tu cuerpo va a dejarte en mitad del camino.

No sorprendió a la chica que el hombre supiera que todo este tiempo había estado usando un henge, después de todo Michio era un ninja retirado. Ella también sabía que lo que el hombre decía era totalmente razonable; después de todo, su actual cuerpo de 9 año había estado protestando por la falta de sueño y el sobreesfuerzo, pero también sabía que si adaptaba su cuerpo desde una temprana edad a un entrenamiento fuerte y activo eso le traería beneficios en el futuro.

-Desgracíadamente,el descanso es un lujo que no puedo permitirme.- respondió en el momento en que la puerta de la tienda se abría revelando a dos personas familiares.

-¡Hitomi-san!- la saludó alegremente Shisui. Desde que los tres se habían enterado de que Fugaku había abandonado la idea de un golpe de estado, ambos Uchihas habían actuado más relajados que nunca, en especial Shisui que mostraba una actitud abierta y juguetona que le recordaba un poco a Naruto.

-Shisui-san, Itachi-san.- saludó cortésmente la chica y recibió una pequeña inclinación de reconocimiento por parte de Itachi. Él no actuaba diferente hacía ella a pesar de su pequeño y vergonzoso episodio en el callejón, y Sakura estaba gradecida por ello. Mientras más rápido pudiera olvidar lo que había pasado mejor.

-¿Qué han traído esta vez?- preguntó Michio y era la primera vez que Sakura veía algo de emoción aparte de aburrimiento en el rostro del hombre, parecía realmente interesado.

Itachi dio un paso adelante y Sakura se preguntó cómo había pasado por alto la espada en la espalda del chico. Sakura estaba segura de que había visto una igual en algún lado pero no se atrevía a poner la mano en la llama. Pero cuando el chico la puso arriba del mostrador para mostrársela a Michio se dio cuenta donde la había visto antes. La espada era una copia exacta de Kusanagi, la espada que Sasuke solía llevar en su tiempo solo que esta era totalmente negra excepto por la afilada hoja y la de Sasuke solía tener el mango y la funda blanca.

-¿Dónde la has encontrado?-preguntó sin poder contenerse Sakura sin dejar de mirar la espada mientras Michio la sacaba de su funda para admirar el filo de la hoja.

-La tenía unos bandidos del sonido.- respondió interesado en la reacción de la chica.

-No sabía que tenías interés en las espadas.- dijo Shisui siendo eco del interés de su primo.

-No lo tengo. Pero esta espada en particular tiene un valor especial para mi.- respondió honestamente.- Si Michio-san no la compra primero me gustaría hacerlo.

-Puedes quedártela.- dijo el anciano.- Parece tener más importancia para ti que para mí y yo ya he gozado de las maravillas que estos chicos encuentran en sus misiones.

\- Realmente lo agradezco Michio-san.- y volteándose a ver a Itachi preguntó.- ¿Cuánto quieres por ella?

-Puedes quedártela. No necesito el dinero.

-A pesar de que agradezco la oferta no puedo aceptarla.- negó amable pero firmemente Sakura.- Esa espada será un regalo para alguien especial y me sentiría mal regalar algo que me han regalado.

-Entiendo tu lógica Hitomi-san, pero realmente no necesito el dinero.

\- Cuando eras parte de un gran clan ninja como los Uchihas, el clan se hacía responsable de todos los gastos necesarios para ser un ninja, más los ingresos que nos dan las misiones hacen que realmente no necesitemos mucho dinero extra.- explicó Shisui.- Él no aceptara el dinero así que será mejor que simplemente la aceptes.

-No aceptas mi dinero pero si Michio-san te la hubiese comprado si lo hubieses hecho.- protestó.

-Michio-san se ha negado a aceptar cualquier cosa de nuestra parte si no lo paga antes.- explicó Itachi.

\- Y a pesar de eso ellos me dejan pagarles solo un poco más de la mitad de lo que vale cada artículo.

-En ese caso véndemela al precio al que se la venderías a Michio-san.-pidió Sakura poniéndole ojos de cachorro.- Si no lo haces no podré aceptarla y realmente la quiero.

Era raro ver a la tranquila y estoica Hitomi actuar de manera tan infantil y quizás eso fue lo que hizo que el Uchiha aceptara su propuesta. Supo que había hecho la elección correcta cuando los ojos de la chica brillaron con algo parecido a la alegría y empezó a agitar la espada por todos lados para probarla.

-Es perfecta.- murmuró feliz. La espada era liviana, fácil de manipular con una mano y debido al fino pero resistente filo de la hoja sería perfecta para alguien de naturaleza rayo como Sasuke. Ella no le daría la espada a él hasta que cumpliera 12 o 13 según sus habilidades, pero no le cabía ninguna duda de que se la daría.

-Muchas gracias Itachi-san.- dijo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y volviéndose al vendedor preguntó.- ¿Cuánto me saldría hacerle un grabado en el mango?

-Depende del tamaño y la complejidad del grabado. Tendría que tener un boceto del mismo para poder decírtelo con exactitud.

-Ya veo.- asintió e inesperadamente le dio la vuelta a Shisui de modo de que le diera la espalda al vendedor mostrándole el signo del clan Uchiha que se erguía orgulloso.- Este es el grabado que quiero que haga. En el centro del mango y que sea lo suficientemente grande como para que se vea pero sin que sea excesivo.- dijo señalándolo e ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de Itachi y Shisui.- ¿Cuánto cree que me costara?

-Serían 250 ryo.

-Perfecto, pasaré a recogerla dentro de dos semanas ¿Si eso está bien?.- preguntó dejando el dinero y la espada en el mostrador. Luego de esto tendría que empezar a recortar gastos ya que solo le quedaban 50 ryo y aun quedaban 2 semanas antes de que el Hokage le diera otro ingreso. Aun le molestaba un poco la conciencia al tomar el dinero que Sarutobi le daba, pero desde que él le había dicho que lo tomara como un pago por sanar a los Uchihas ella había empezado a tomarlo más tranquilamente.

-Creo que en una semana estará listo. No es un grabado muy complicado de hacer.

-¿La espada es para un Uchiha?-preguntó Shisui siguiendo a la chica fuera de la tienda junto con Itachi.

Sakura hizo un sonido de asentimiento sin dejar de caminar, sin ganas de responder las preguntas que seguramente ambos tenían. Ella solita se lo había buscado al decirle al encargado que le pusiera el símbolo de su clan delante de ellos, pero de todas maneras ellos se darían cuenta cuando regalara la espada a Sasuke. En ese momento la identidad de Hitomi Himamura sería rebelada. Solo esperaba que ellos no se pusieran locos cuando supieran quién era.

-¿Ese alguien es de la rama principal?- Sakura solo lo miró, esa era una pregunta con trampa que no importa como respondiera los llevaría más cerca de su identidad. Pero nadie podía culpar a Shisui por intentarlo.

-3 palitos, por favor.- pidió amablemente a la encargada de uno de los muchos puestos y dejando el dinero arriba del mostrador. Ya sabía que acababa de decir que iba a gastar menos, pero no había podido resistirse a las delicias del dango. Cuando la mujer se los entrego le agradeció y les dio un palito a Itachi y otro a Shisui. Sería una grosería comer delante de ellos y no compartir.

-Es un regalo por lo que no pueden rechazarlo.

Increíblemente, ninguno renegó y aceptaron los palitos gustosos, en especial Itachi lo que causo una sonrisa en la chica y una broma por parte de Shisui.

-Te has ganado el amor de Itachi de por vida Hitomi-san.

-Solo Hitomi está bien.- dijo ignorando el comentario.

A pesar de sus bromas Shisui siempre había sido muy formal y por algún motivo había empezado a molestarle, después de todo ya se conocían hace un año y tenían charlas regulares, así que creía que algo como un honorífico tan formal ya no era necesario.

-En ese caso puedes decirme Shi-kun y yo te diré Hito-chan- bromeó.

-¿Hito-chan? Tu definitivamente no me estas llamando así- El apodo era definitivamente raro y sonaba feo.

-¿Princesa?- ni bien había terminado de decir la palabra cuando tuvo que agacharse para evitar el palito de dango que había sido lanzado como un sembró a su cabeza.

-Princesa será.-aseguro con una sonrisa burlona en la cara que Sakura se moría por borrar. Y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque vio la hora en un reloj de uno de los muchos locales.

-¡Es tarde!- exclamó antes de salir corriendo lo más rápido posible.

-¿Princesa?- inquirió Itachi mirando a su primo con una ceja levantada en cuanto la chica estuvo fuera de la vista.

-Tú también podrías llamarla apodos lindos si dejaras la frialdad de lado.- se burló Shisui como toda respuesta.

Hacía un tiempo que Itachi no veía a su primo tan relajado por lo que decidió ignorar el comentario y hacerle la pregunta que estaba rondando por su menta.

-¿Qué opinas de ella?.

-Creo que es de confianza y tiene buenas intenciones.- respondió honestamente.- sin embargo no me gusta la mirada que tienen sus ojos cuando cree que nadie está mirando. Parece tan…

-Atormentada.- terminó Itachi por él.- Si, yo también lo he notado.

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó su madre en cuanto entró a la casa. Se veía enojada y preocupada, una combinación que no presagiaba nada bueno

-Lo siento Oka-san. Estaba en mi camino a casa cuando me encontré con un compañero de la academia y nos quedamos hablando. Realmente lo siento, no quería preocuparte.- dijo esperando que su sincera disculpa aplacara algo de la ira de su madre.

La mujer más grande lanzó un suspiro antes de volver a mirar a su hija. Su nueva actitud no le gustaba, pero no tenía ganas de discutir por lo que la mandó a cambiarse para la cena. Sakura le había dicho que sus invitados llegarían a las 8, lo que le dejaba un poco más de dos horas para hacer la cena.

El primero en llegar fue Naruto. Sakura está en su cuarto cuando lo escucho hablar alegremente con su madre. Si a la mujer le molestara su presencia no lo demostró; mientras que por su parte, Naruto se veía algo tenso a pesar de la sonrisa en su rostro. Pero toda tensión desapareció cuando vio a su mejor amiga bajar las escaleras dispuesto a saludarlo con un gran abrazo.

-¡Naruto!- le saludó felizmente la pelirosa. Esta se había puesto un short blanco con una remera celeste. El atuendo le había parecido adecuado para una cena informal y era diez veces más cómodo que el vestido que usaba todos los días. Su largo pelo rosa que le llegaba hasta media espalda, se encontraba suelto y no había ningún flequillo que cubriera su frente. Ella estaba simple y bonita al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sasuke no ha llegado aun?.- preguntó y ni un segundo después el timbre sonó.

-Le has invocado.- le dijo en tono acusador Naruto y Sakura no pudo evitar reír. Y fue con una sonrisa que le abrió la puerta a Sasuke

-¡Sasuke! ¡Pasa!.- le alentó alegremente Sakura.- Naruto ya está en la mesa, te estábamos esperando.

-Hm.- y volviéndose a Mebuki que había seguido a su hija agregó.- Gracias por la invitación.

-No hay de que Sasuke-kun.- dijo alegremente su madre.- Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta

En el comedor ya se encontraban Naruto y su padre en un silencio medio tenso. Su padre no sacaba la mirada de Naruto ,quien miraba a la mesa como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Sabía que su padre no le agradaba del todo la presencia del chico kyuby en su casa, pero él había prometido comportarse y Sakura realmente esperaba q lo hiciera.

-Llegas tarde teme.- dijo Naruto en cuanto vio a Sasuke, Al parecer no iba a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad para molestar al Uchiha, y sabiendo que Sasuke odiaba llegar tarde esta era la oportunidad perfecta para molestarlo.

-Mh, dobe.

\- Que les parece si nos sentamos y empezamos a comer?- dijo Sakura con la esperanza de evitar una pelea delante d sus padres. La cena había sido organizada como una cena de disculpa para los chicos, pero si al mismo tiempo podía hacerle ver a sus padre de que ambos eran buenos chicos y una buena compañía, quizás, las discusiones por llegar tarde a casa y pasar tanto tiempo afuera disminuirían un poco.

Ambos dejaron la discusión sabiendo que no era el mejor momento y en poco tiempo la comida se encontraba servida y todos se encontraban sentados. Sus padres se encontraban cada uno en una punta d la mesa y ella se encontraba delate de ellos.

-Mmm.-murmuro Naruto saboreando la comida y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.-Esto está delicioso señora Haruno.

Sakura no podía estar más de acuerdo, esta vez su madre se había lucido con un delicioso bistec y una ensalada que era en su mayoría tomates.

-Gracias Naruto-kun.- murmuro agradecida su madre. El silencio era algo que no ocurría muy frecuentemente en su familia, pero de alguna manera en aquel momento nadie tenía nada que contar y todos estaban muy concentrados en la comida.

-¿Y cuáles son sus planes para el futuro Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?- Siempre se podía contar con su madre para iniciar una conversación.

-Voy a convertirme en el mejor Hokage que Konoha nunca haya visto, ¡De veras!- exclamó Naruto y sakura sonrió con cariño. ¿Cuántas veces ella había escuchado esas mismas palabras?

-Esa es una gran meta.

-Lo sé, pero ese es mi sueño. Y de esa manera los aldeanos van a reconocerme.

-Ya veo.-dijo su madre con una mirada que no podía descifrar.- Y tu Sasuke-kun?

-Quiero convertirme en un ninja mejor que mi hermano y hacer a mi clan orgulloso.

-Oh.- su madre miraba sorprendida.- Estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo.-le alentó y así como así la tensión se aligero un poco y la cena transcurrió entre tranquilas conversación aunque su padre no participaba cosa q todos parecieron ignorar.

Luego de que todos terminaron de comer, vino el postre que todos comieron gustosos y llego la hora en la que ambos debían irse.

-Nos vemos el lunes en clase.- los despidió Sakura con una sonrisa feliz. La cena había salido bastante bien y se alegraba de que sus padre parecieran aceptar su amistad con los chicos.

-Nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan!

-Hm.

* * *

-No me gustan.- Declaró Kizashi y Mebuki se apresuró a callarle, no quería que su hija se despertara y escuchara la conversación que estaban a punto de tener.

-Sakura se debe haber dormido hace horas, Mebuki.- dijo con obviedad Kizashi y luego volvió a repetir:

-No me gustan, ambos pondrán en peligro a cualquiera que se les acerquen. El Kyuby puede tomar el control en cualquier momento y quién sabe lo que harán algunas perdonas por poder tener al mocoso Uchiha en su poder; Sakura será un medio para un fin y no quiero una vida así para nuestra hija.

-Son buenos chicos.- dijo con desgana Mebuki viendo la lógica en las palabras de su marido. Ella también lo había pensado, pero qué podía hacer si su hija ya los consideraba sus mejores amigos.

\- Lo son.- estuvo de acuerdo el hombre.- pero son peligrosos para algo le pasa a nuestra hija no habrá ningún clan para respaldarla, ni un Hokage para intervenir.

\- Es que ella parecía tan feliz por esta cena. Y últimamente parece tan distante.

\- Lo sé.- dijo abrazando a su mujer. - pero su relación con esos chicos no vale más que su seguridad. Además, aun es una niña, estoy seguro de que será capaz de encontrar nuevos amigos.

-Tienes razón.- dijo relajándose en sus brazos.- Le daré un tiempo, quizás ellos corten su amistad de una forma más natural por algún motivo. Como tú lo has dicho, ellos son niños y los niños se peleen todo el tiempo.

-Me parece justo. Pero si no deja de verlos dentro de un tiempo seré yo quien hable con ella.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó la mujer con un suspiro y ambos se fueron a dormir sin ser consientes de los pasos que se alejaban de vuelta a su habitación.

* * *

-¿Hitomi-san?¿Pasa algo?- preguntó curioso Itachi. La chica había estado rara desde que había comenzado su sesión. Normalmente, cuando curaba sus ojos, entablaba una conversación con él o con Shisui, y aunque hoy su primo no se encontraba, la chica apenas había dicho un seco pero educado hola cuando había entrado. Tres horas habían pasado de eso y no había dicho nada más.

-Nada de que preocuparse.- y para desviar el tema.-¿ Qué era eso que querías comentarme cuando entré?

A pesar de saber que era una forma de distraerlo, él le siguió la corriente.- Mi padre ha insistido en que continuemos nuestras sesiones, tanto las mías como las de Shisui, en nuestra casa. Dice que ahora que sabe sobre esto no es necesario que sigamos frecuentando hoteles de mala muerte.

-Además es una buena forma de mantenerme dentro de su vista.- agregó la chica.

-Lo es.- concordó.- Él no confía en ti.

-Lo sé.- y dejando de curar los ojos del chico y acostándose a su lada en la cama, preguntó.-¿Tu lo haces? ¿Confiar en mí?

Tomando la sesión como terminada, Itachi se permitió abrir los ojos y voltear a verla de modo en que ambos quedaron acostados de sobre un brazo y mirándose a los ojos. Era una posición intima entre dos amigos que se encontraban cómodos entre sí.

-Lo hago.- admitió sabiendo que por algún modo esa respuesta era importante para la chica.- No me has dado razones para no hacerlo y hasta donde se no has mentido en nada.

-Supongo que era al único al que no le he mentido.- dijo reflexivamente.- Le miento y oculto cosas a todas las personas que se preocupan por mí y eso empieza a arruinar la relación que tengo con mi familia.- Así que eso era lo que le molestaba ¿su familia?

-Mis padres no están muy a gusto con que sea un ninja y tampoco aprueban que me ponga en peligro por aquellas personas que me importan. Supongo que nunca habían pensado que me tomaría tan en serio mi carrera como kunoichi.- Quizás eso era lo que había provocado tantas peleas que en el pasado no había existido. Cuando ella tenía nueve años había estado tan preocupada por los chicos y no había prestado atención a su carrera por lo que sus padres no se habían preocupado demasiado. Pero ahora toda su concentración estaba en ser un mejor ninja y al parecer sus padres les preocupaba cómo podría afectar eso a su pequeña niña que sin su conocimiento, no era tan niña como ellos creían.- En el último año he discutido más con ellos que en toda mi vida por causa de mis mentiras y secretos, y me temo que si ellos supieran la verdad nunca aceptarían en quién me he convertido.- una pequeña sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro.- Ni siquiera sé porqué te estoy contando todo esto. No debería echarte todos mis problemas emocionales encima.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo Hitomi-san.- dijo Itachi intentado toda la cantidad de información que la chica le había dado. En el año y medio que se habían conocido nunca la había escuchado hablar de su familia o de sí misma. Claro que había recogido pequeñas cosas de ella como que le gustaba leer o tenía una ligera obsesión con el dango, además de que no había día que no llevara esos pesos en sus brazos y piernas; pero nunca había comentado nada serio. Quizás eso fue lo que le impulsó a decir sus siguientes palabras.- Puede que no conozca tu verdadera apariencia, pero te conozco a ti y no me desagrada la persona que veo cuando te miro.

Si Shisui hubiese aparecido bailando desnudo, Sakura hubiese estado menos sorprendida. ¿Acabada Itachi de simplemente decir que le gustaba como persona? Él solo la había aceptado sin más, y Sakura no podía estar más agradecida. Durante todo este tiempo no se había dado cuenta la necesidad que tenía de poder confiar en alguien sus problemas e inquietudes. Tenía miedo de que perdería a su familia si seguía por el camino en el que iba, pero Itachi había aliviado sus inquietudes. Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, y su al final de todo sus padres no podían ver que esta era la nueva persona que era, ya vería que hacer.

-Gracias Itachi-kun.- dijo con una sonrisa feliz y dándole un impulsivo beso en la mejilla. -Nos vemos la próxima sesión.- dijo alejándose a toda velocidad avergonzada. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Pero tan concentrada estaba en huir por la ventana del feo motel que no vio la pequeña y divertida sonrisa del chico


	11. Nota

**Hola a todos se que ha pasado un muy largo tiempo y lamento tener que dejarles una nota en ves de un nuevo capitulo. Verán, hoy me levante para recibir un mensaje privado de uno de los lectores que me preguntaba cuando actualizaría y me animaba a hacerlo; gracias a ello me di cuenta que había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que actualicé y me siento realmente avergonzada de tener que decirles que no habrá un capítulo hasta dentro de un tiempo. Se que ha sido mucho desde que subí algo, pero quiero decirles que no he abandonado la historia. La compu donde tenía todos los capítulos siguientes se ha roto completamente y va a ser un tiempo hasta que la tenga de vuelta, mientras tanto eh seguido intentando escribir más capítulos y también eh corregido alguno de los viejos que tenían faltas de ortografía o errores gramaticales para cuando finalmente pueda recuperar mis archivos la historia estará corregida hasta cierto punto. Por eso les pido un poco más de paciencia y les agradesco seguirme y animarme siempre.**

 **Un saludo y nos vemos en la proxima actualización que sin duda será un capítulo!**


	12. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10:**

En una cueva, muy lejos de Konoha, se encontraban dos hombres a oscuras quienes discutían en voz alta sin miedo a que alguien los escuchara, después de todo nadie sabía de ese lugar e incluso si por alguna remota casualidad alguien los encontrara sería eliminado inmediatamente.

-Creí que te encargarías del clan Uchiha. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- exigió saber el mayor de los dos viéndose enojado. El aura a su alrededor era claramente amenazante y a pesar de que el otro hombre se había acostumbrado a ella, seguía sin estar cómodo del todo en su presencia. Incluso sentado en un trono de madera y con todos esos cables insertados en su cuerpo, el hombre sabía cómo imponer su presencia aunque el otro no se quedaba atrás.

-No se suponía que las cosas se desarrollaran de este modo. La última vez que lo vi, Fugaku estaba a punto de lanzar el ataque contra Konoha y no creo que nada de lo que el Hokage podría haber dicho lo hubiese tranquilizado.- Después de todo, él en persona se había asegurado de que el Uchiha perdiera lo suficiente los estribos como para tener ganas de rebelarse contra la aldea.

-¿Entonces por qué tanto Konoha y el clan Uchiha están viviendo en relativa tranquilidad?

-No lo sé.- y esa era la pura verdad, no lo sabía.

-Arreglalo.- ordenó.

-Lo haré.- prometió antes de salir del lugar rápidamente. Odiaba esa maldita cueva.

 _-Esto no se supone que ocurra así.-_ pensó un tercer hombre que había escuchado toda la conversación desde su lugar en la pared.- _Todo está distorsionado, la chica está asiendo el trabajo de Obito difícil._

 ** _-La chica es un verdadero peligro. Sabe demasiado._** \- le concedió su lado negro.

 _-No podemos matarla aún, con toda la tensión actual su muerte llamaría mucho la atención._

 ** _\- Cuando menos se lo espere voy a comérmela._**

Y a pesar de que la parte blanca no era tan sanguinaria como la parte negra, no podía negar que ver a la chica que tantos problemas estaba causando muerta era una idea atractiva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como venía haciendo cada noche, Sakura durmió durante algunas horas antes de que su despertador sonara a la medianoche indicando que debía levantarse. No se preocupo por que sus padres se levantaran ya que era muy improbable. Se cambio lo más silenciosamente posible y se escabulló por la ventana. Hoy sería su primera sesión con Itachi en la casa del Uchiha y no podía negar que se sentía un poco nervioso ya que estarían en el territorio de Fugaku la que la ponía en clara desventaja. Sabía que era un pensamiento estúpido y gravado en su mente debía a la guerra, que el líder del clan no le tendería una emboscada ni nada por el estilo, pero simplemente era el modo en que su cabeza funcionaba.

-Nombra y motivo de visita.- dijo uno de los guardias de la puerta, obviamente un Uchiha. Si a él o a su compañero les parecía rara que una chica que aparentaba 14 años apareciera en el medio de la noche, no lo demostraban.

\- Himamura Hitomi. Fugaku-san está esperándome.- Ambos hombres la analizaron con sus ojos sharingan fijamente y le bloquearon el camino cuando intentó pasar.

-Deja caer el henge.- ordenó el segundo y más robusto de los dos. Ahora que les miraba con más atención, Sakura podía darse cuenta que esos dos eran más parecidos entre si que los demás Uchiha ¿serian hermanos? Aunque con su pelo y ojos negros todos los uchihas podían pasar por familia directa, estos dos tenían la misma forma de la cara y la misma curva de la nariz ¿ Primos, quizás?

-No puedo hacer eso.- dijo Sakura manteniendo el tono de voz amigable.- Además, esta es la apariencia por la que Fugaku-san me conoce, no creo que haya problema.- Sin embargo no parecía que ninguno de los dos fuera a dejarla pasar en un futuro próximo. –Miren, si no me creen pueden ir a preguntarle a jefe de su clan.- a pesar de sus mejores intenciones no pudo evitar que la irritación se filtrara fuera en su voz.

-No vamos a abandonar nuestros puestos.

-No es necesario que ambos dejen su puesto. Con que uno de ustedes valla con Fugaku-san será suficiente y el otro de ustedes puede vigilarme.

-Vuelve cuando tengas un pase.- dijeron al mismo tiempo con un tono de voz que indicaban que la creían no más que una piedra en su zapato

Oh diablos, ella realmente estaba considerando dejarlos inconsciente y pasar a pesar de que sabia que Fugaku no estaría feliz si dejaba a sus dos guardias fuera de juego y no dudaba que en cuanto ella se pusiera en acción más guardias aparecerían desde los muros que rodeaban el complejo. Claro que siempre podría armar un gran escándalo hasta que alguien que la conociera viniera a ver que pasara y todo seria culpa de Fugaku por no darle un pase. Justo cuando todos sus músculos se tensaban mientras se disponía a poner su plan en marcha una nueva voz habló.

-Yo que tu no haría eso hime. Hizumo y Mitsuki son dos de nuestros mejores guardias y ninjas.

-¿Insinúas que no estoy a la altura Shisui?- respondió ya mas relajada y con voz burlona.

-No lo insinúo, lo afirmo. Puedes ser una gran médica pero desde que nunca te he visto luchar no puedo afirmar lo mismo como ninja.- dijo apareciendo delante de ella y tendiéndole un brazo con todo galante. –Fugaku-sama te está esperando.

-Quizás un día te saque de tu error.- le dijo con una sonrisa malvada tomando su brazo y pasando a través de la puerta. Esta vez ninguna de los guardias intentó detenerla.

No era la primera vez que Sakura estaba en el distrito Uchiha, ella lo había visitado luego de que Sasuke abandonara la aldea. No sabía que la había impulsado a hacerlo, pero en cuanto entró al lugar ella no podía creer que Sasuke hubiese vivido todo ese tiempo en un lugar así. Restos de lucha y abandono estaban por todo el lugar, y el silencio y vació que ahí habitaba daba escalofríos. Era como si al haber puesto un pie en el complejo hubiese entrado en otra dimensión; nada de la alegría ni el ruido de Konoha llegaba hasta el lugar y solo pudo permanecer por unos minutos antes de volver corriendo a su casa, a sus padres, y a la calidez que estos le brindaban.

El actual distrito no era nada como lo recordaba. A pesar de ser medianoche había alguna que otra persona caminando, casas con luces encendidas y algunos puestos abiertos. Todo el lugar se hallaba limpio y cuidado, el aire que ahí habitaba era tranquilo y relajante, sin signos de la tensión que anteriormente rodeaba a todos los Uchihas. El jutsu de Shisui había hecho un excelente trabajo.

-¿Debería sentirme insultada de no haber recibido una invitación de visita?- le pregunto a Shisui con verdadera curiosidad.

-¿Te sientes insultada?

-No realmente.

-Pues en ese cado, no.

A pesar de que no veía a nada a la vista, Sakura no dudaba ni por un segundo que estaba siendo vigilada. Los desconocidos no eran bien recibidos en ningún clan. En especial en el clan Uchiha, ellos eran los más recelosos y desconfiados de todos los clanes seguidos por los Hyuga.

-Aquí es. Te están esperando.

La casa de la cabeza del clan era tal como la recordaba, aunque menos sombría y con el mismo aire que rodeaba a la figura de Fugaku. Era una casa tradicional y más grande que las otras que había visto en el camino y el símbolo del clan se encontraba tallado en su puerta como si realmente alguien pudiera confundir la casa con alguien más que no fuera un Uchiha

-Pasate dentro de dos horas así puedo revisar tus ojos. Deberia haber acabado con Itachi para ese tiempo

-No es necesario.- desestimo Shisui, pero Sakura no lo había revisado en un tiempo debido a que su última sesión se había cancelado por una misión. No quería dejar más tiempo sin comprobarlo.

-En dos horas Shisui. No hay discusión. –le ordenó y se volvió a ver a la puerta que se estba abriendo.

-Himamura Hitomi, supongo.

-Es un placer conocerla Señora Uchiha.- la mujer delante de ella era digna de ser la matriarca de un clan con tal prestigio como el de los Uchiha. No solo era exageradamente belleza y poseía rasgos finos muy parecidos a los de Itachi, sino que tenia un aura de autoidad, tranquilidad y paz que era totalmente reconfortante y sin embargo te dejaba saber que no tomaba la mierda de nadie y que podía transformarse en una persona muy desagradable si era provocada.

-Puedes retirarte Shisui- dijo dirigiéndose al chico que aun se encontraba detrás suyo.

-Mikoto-sama.- dijo con una pequeña reverencia.- Hime.- la despidió a ella ignorando la mirada fulminante que le mandó.

-Si no te veo en dos horas voy a enfadarme Shisui.- le recordó-amenazó y al instante él desapareció murmurando algo muy parecido a mandona.

-Pasa Himamura-san.- le invitó la mujer haciéndose a un lado.- Mi marido e hijo te esperan en la mesa.

-Solo Hitomi está bien Mikoto-san.- respondió y entro a la casa.

Efectivamente, ambos hombre estaban sentados en la mesa, con una taza de te, en un tranquilo pero incomodo silencio. Era como si no supieran como actuar o comunicarse los unos con los otros luego de todos los acontecimientos sucedidos.

-Itachi-san, Fugaku-san.- saludó educadamente dándoles una pequeña inclinación. Por mucho que le desagradara la cabeza del clan Uchiha, iba a hacer un intento para evitar peleas. No es que el hombre se la fuera a hacer fácil.

-Himamura.- fue el seco saludo que recibió de vuelta.- Toma asiento

¿Es que este hombre no sabía pedir nada amablemente?

-¿Te gustaría una taza de te, Hitomi-san?- Por suerte tenía a su agradable esposa para compensarlo. No tenía ni idea que era lo que había visto Mikoto en un hombre como Fugaku, pero considerando que el único hombre del que una vez se había enamorado la había dejado tirada para morir, no podía hacer ningún comentario.

-Por favor.- pidió sentándose en el extremo opuesto de la mesa a la que se sentaba Fugaku para de ese modo poder ver a todos a la cara.

-Por lo que tengo entendido has estado atendiendo a mi hijo por un tiempo.- Sin vueltas ni rodeos, Faugaku fue al tema principal en cuanto su esposa se sentó a su lado, luego de haberle dado su taza de te a Sakura.- Sin embargo nos gustaría que es exactamente lo que has estado asiendo y como seguirás el tratamiento de ahora en adelante.

Dejando de lado cualquier emoción personal, Sakura entró en su modo medico y le explicó todo a los padres de Itachi, tal como se lo había explicado al mismo Itachi tiempo atrás. Y mientras ella explicaba la profundidad del daño que había tomado el cuerpo el chico a través de los años, la cara de ambos se iba oscureciendo cada vez mas. Sin embargo, algo de la tensión de ambos pareció relajarse en cuanto explico que el daño no era irreversible y que Itachi había reaccionado de forma positiva a todos los tratamientos de estaban haciendo.

-Entonces, ¿dices que el entrenamiento es lo que ha causado la enfermedad de Itachi?- preguntó Mikoto compartiendo una mirada con su marido.

-No es el entrenamiento en si, Mikoto-san. Por lo que tengo entendido Itachi-san realizaba el entrenamiento de un chunin a la edad de cuatro años, eso no fue para nada saludable, y digamos que activar su sharingan a una edad tan temprana y con una katana en su estomago interrumpiendo el desarrollo de sus nuevos canales de chakra no ayudo mucho. El entrenamiento, la herida y el temprano despertar de su sharingan fue más de lo que su organismo pudo soportar, me sorprenda que haya logrado vivir con tanto daño interno, sin mencionar el dolo que eso debe haber causado. No ayuda que siguió con extremos entrenamientos y que no tuvo ayuda medica. Sin embargo, puedo arreglar el daño y solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que Itachi este en su máxima capacidad.- y luego de una pequeña pausa para tomar un sorbo de te, agregó.- Dicho esto, ¿Dónde quieres hacer la sesión de hoy?

-Usen la sala de estar.- ordenó Fugaku, pero Sakura miró interrogativamente a Itachi. Él era el que debia sentirse comodo en el momento de la sesión y algo le daba el presentimieno de que con su padre viendo, el pobre chico iba a estar tenso durante todo el proceso.

Cuando Itachi asintió dándole su acuerdo con el lugar ofrecido, Sakura decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con él normalmente para que se relajara.

-Recuéstate del modo en el que más cómodo te sientas Itachi-san. Solo asegúrate de que estés boca arriba.

No fue necesario que se lo pidiera dos veces. Una vez hecho, Sakura se arrodillo al borde del sofá y puso sus manos en el pecho del chico dando comienzo a la sesión de sanación bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres.

A diferencia de sus primeras sesiones, Itachi no se tenso ante la primera invasión del chakara. Con el tiempo había llegado a acostumbrarse al chakara de la chica y a pesar de la incomodidad inicial, él encontraba las sesiones relajantes. El chakara de Hitomi tenía una naturaleza tranquila y pasiva que junto con la actitud tranquila de la chica le ayudaba a relajarse. Podía pasarse hora solo sintiendo el chakara ajeno recorrer su cuerpo y escuchando a Hitomi hablar. No sé porqué pensó que esta vez sería diferente, capaz porque su padre vigilaba todo el proceso con ojo de águila o porque se encontraban en el complejo Uchiha, pero había pensado que la actitud de la chica cambiaria de alguna manera, como la de todas las otras personas que conocía y habían visitado el compuesto; ellos solían ser más formales, intentado impresionar a la cabeza del clan, pero no Hitomi. Ella actuaba y conversaba con él como si estuvieran solos en una vieja habitación de un motel. Era refrescante.

-Has hecho un gran progreso.- murmuró la chica concentrada en lo que hacía.- Solo será cuestión de tiempo hasta que podamos reducir tus sesiones a solo una vez por año.

-Hm.- respondió el chico impasible aunque el alivio recorría su cuerpo. Luego de haber creído que moriría durante mucho tiempo, era como si una gran carga se hubiese quitado de sus hombros.

-¿No se suponía que estaría curado completamente?- dijo Mikoto mirándola con el seño fruncido.

-Lo estará Mikoto-san. Sin embargo, no podemos confiarnos, por lo que me gustaría que Itachi-san fuera controlado por un medico de su confianza por lo menos una vez al año como chequeo diario.-respondió sin abrir los ojos y sin que su chakara vacilara ni una sola vez.- No tiene que venir necesariamente a mí, podría encontrar otro médico…

-No.- la cortó Itachi con brusquedad lo que provocó que la chica abriera los ojos para mirarlo.-No habrá otro médico.- declaró sin importarle la mirada molesta de su padre.

\- Si así lo prefieres…- respondió imperturbable ante su tono y mirada. Aunque no podía negar que se sentía alagada ante su negativa de consultar a cualquier otra persona.- Bien, solo falta que revise tus ojos y terminamos por hoy Itachi-san.

-¿Qué tienen sus ojos?- preguntó Fugaku.- Pensé que solo estabas sanando su enfermedad.

\- También estoy tratando sus ojos y los de Shisui para evitar que ambos queden completamente ciegos debido al uso excesivo del sharingan. No puedo evitarlo completamente pero el tratamiento diario hará que la ceguera avance a un nivel muchísimo más lento.

-Sabes mucho para no ser uno de nuestros médicos.- dijo sospechosamente Mikoto pero con cara neutral. Cómo lograba la mujer expresar emociones y al mismo tiempo tener una cara en blanco era algo más allá del entendimiento de Sakura.

-Soy dedicada en mi trabajo.-respondió evasivamente y volviendo a cerrar los ojos concentrándose en su trabajo y dando al mismo tiempo por terminada la conversación. Si la mujer iba a protestar ante su respuesta nunca lo supo ya que un golpe se escuchó desde la puerta principal. Shisui había llegado.

-Fugaku-sama, Itachi.- saludó educadamente.- Agradezco que me permitan tener mi sesión con Hitomi en su casa y lamento la molestia.

-¿Quién pensaría que pudieras ser tan formal?- se burló Sakura mirándolo burlona.

\- Fugaku-sama es la cabeza de mi clan, se merece todo mi respeto.- le respondió serio, casi reprendiéndola.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Líder indiscutible, lealtad indiscutible y todo eso.-lo desestimo la chica. Ella no le debía lealtad a ningún jefe de clan no importa cuanta influencia tuviera.- ¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

-Lo hice.-le lanzó un paquete y Sakura se apresuro a agarrarlo, no vaya a ser que los objetos en su interior se rompieran con todo el lio que había pasado para obtenerlo. Era una suerte que Shisui se hubiese ofrecido a recogerlo por ella o se hubiese visto obligada a usar un genje en el pobre vendedor para obtenerlo.

-Ya hemos terminado por hoy Itachi-san. Es tu turno Shisui.- dijo ansiosa por terminar con las sesiones de hoy lo más rápido posible y poder abrir el paquete en intimidad. Se moría de ganas de probar su contenido.

Por suerte, los ojos de Shisui no necesitaban mucho cuidado extra. Al parecer el chico había tomado conciencia de que se podía quedar ciego si no les daba el cuidado apropiado y había empezado a tomar sus consejos enserio. Había pocas cosas que le dieran más satisfacción que ver un paciente que mejoraba en su cuidado y mejoraba constantemente.

Media hora después había terminado y estaba lista para irse finalmente.

-Ambos han hecho progresos y la tensión que antes había en sus ojos está disminuyendo gradualmente junto con las quemaduras de chakara que antes se encontraba en sus retrinas.- les dijo mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Si siguen así y evitan abusar de su sharingan hay una gran posibilidad que lleguen a viejos con su vista.

-Hn.- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo sin dejar entrever sus verdaderos sentimientos de felicidad.

 _-Uchihas_ \- no pudo dejar de pensar con cariño.

-Ahora si me disculpan tengo otros asuntos que tratar antes de que amanezca.- se excuso ante todos los presentes de la sala y se dirigió a la salida luego de darle una apropiada despedida a Fugaku y Mikoto

-Te acompañaremos a casa.- dijo Shisui mientras la seguía a la puerta seguido por Itachi.- Es peligroso que una chica ande sola a estas horas.

-Y estoy segura de que eso no tiene nada que ver con que quieran saber en donde vivo.- respondió sarcásticamente.

-Me hieres Hime, nosotros solo estamos preocupados por ti.- declaró con una mirada dolida en el rostro que Sakura sabía que era totalmente fingida. Pero al ver la mirada determinada que Itachi le estaba dando detrás de su primo se resigno a aceptar. No es como si realmente los fuera a guiar hacia la puerta de su casa.

-Está bien. Después de todo quién soy yo para negar la ayuda de dos jóvenes caballeros.- se burlo.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Shisui con una mirada de sospecha en su rostro.

-No.- declaró la chica y salió corriendo del lugar seguida por Itachi que ya se la veía venir.

-Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.- se lamentó el Uchiha mayor antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo detrás de ambos chicos.

- **Y como prometí acá esta en capitulo numero 10! Finalmente encontré la inspiración para hacerlo y superar el bloqueo que tuve durante mucho tiempo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por su paciencia hasta ahora.**


	13. Capítulo 11

**Capitulo 11:**

-¿Enserio? ¿Un campo de entrenamiento?- exclamó frustrado Shisui. Habían perseguido a Hitomi a través de toda la aldea y al ver que no podía despistarlos la chica los había guiado a un campo de entrenamiento. Al parecer ella no iba a dejarles saber nada más sobre ella de lo que ya sabían y empezaba a volverse frustrante.

-No iba a llevarlos a mi casa.- se encogió de hombros la chica ante la mirada fulminante de ambos Uchiha.- Ni siquiera sé por qué son tan persistentes ¿No alcanza con lo que saben sobre mí? ¿Qué cambia que sepan dónde vivo?

-¿Está mal querer saber más sobre nuestra amiga?- preguntó Itachi, viéndola con intensidad. Sabía perfectamente que si la presionaban Sakura se cerraría en banda y no les diría nada, por lo tanto él iba a apelar a su lado sentimental.- Sabes todo sobre nosotros pero son pocos los datos que nos has facilitado sobre ti.

-Solo queremos saber más sobre nuestra preciada amiga.- dijo Shisui captando el juego de su primo y poniendo ojitos de perro mojado.

Sakura odiaba que lo hiciera ya que casi nunca se podía negar a esa cara, sin embargo esta vez se negaba a ceder por lo que se cruzó de brazos en una postura y miró a otro lado como una niña pequeña haciendo pucheros. Pero Itachi no iba a dejarla salirse con la suya, no esta vez. Ya era hora de que la chica les diera algunas respuestas e iba a hacer lo que hiciera falta para obtenerlas.

Acercándose rápidamente a la chica e invadiendo totalmente su espacio personal, le alzó la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo. -¿Por favor?

Mirando a los ojos negros del hermano del chico del que alguna vez estuvo enamorada Sakura se dio cuenta que realmente quería contarle todo, quería contar con su ayuda y apoyo, y poder dejar todos los secretos de lado. Quería confiar plenamente en el Uchiha que tenía delante. E iba a hacerlo.

 _Oh diablos. Malditos Uchiha y su ridículo atractivo._

Cuando Itachi escuchó el suspiro de la chica supo que había ganado y se contuvo de sonreír. La agradaba la idea de haber sido él quien por fin había la había convencido de confiar en ellos y contarles algunos de sus secretos. Oh, él no dudaba de que la chica no les iba a decir todo, pero por el momento bastaría. Más tarde le sacaría todos sus secretos y haría que ella confiara en él como él confiaba en ella.

Por su parte, Shisui estaba teniendo problemas para mantener su boca cerrada y no burlarse de los dos tortolitos que se miraban como si se hubiesen olvidado que él estaba ahí. Era obvio que su primo estaba empezando a tomarle cariño a la chica. No iría tan lejos para decir que estaba enamorado, no lo creía. Pero quizás, con el tiempo, algo podría formarse.

-Ustedes ganan. Voy a responder a sus preguntas.- dijo por fin Sakura con una mirada seria y alejándose del tacto del chico.- Pero luego de esto no volverán intentar a averiguar mi identidad hasta que yo decida decirles.- Y ante el asentimiento de ambos sonrió y se sentó cómodamente en el pasto sabiendo que esta conversación iba a durar- En ese caso puedes preguntar lo que has intentado averiguar desde que nos conocimos.- le dijo a Shisui quien, junto con Itachi, habían seguido su ejemplo y se sentaron.

-Tu edad.- dijo Shisui frotando sus manos de un modo espeluznante.- Tienes que decirme tu edad.

Durante un momento Sakura se lo quedo mirando seriamente, alargando el momento, sabiendo que pondría impaciente al chico. Y cuando vio que parecía a punto de saltar del lugar, lanzó la bomba.

-Diez.

-Repítelo.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo totalmente serios y activando su sharingan dispuestos a comprobar sus palabras. Era imposible que Hitomi, la misma chica que los estaba sanando desde hace 2 años con habilidades que la mayoría de los médicos tardaban toda una vida en conseguirla, fuera solo una niña de no más de la edad de Sasuke.

-Tengo 10 años de edad, al menos físicamente- Pero ahí estaba, el sharingan comprobaba la verdad detrás de sus palabras.

-¡Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando!- exclamó Shisui, sin poder evitarlo, totalmente impactado. Mientras que su primo solo se quedó mirando a la chica en algo parecido al shock.

-No Shisui, no estoy jodidamente bromeando.- le dijo mirándole divertida con su reacción.- Ahora siéntate y déjame terminar de explicar.

-No es posible.-dijo por fin Itachi mirándola mortalmente serio.- Si realmente tienes 10 años significa que nos estas curando desde los 8 con habilidades que solo presentan los mejores médicos con años de experiencia. No hay manera, lógicamente posible, que te permitiera adquirir esos conocimientos con tan solo 10 años de edad. Dijiste que tenías 10 años de edad, al menos físicamente ¿A qué te referís con eso?

-Como siempre, tienes razón Itachi.- dijo mirándolo igualmente de seria que él y dejando de lado las formalidades.- Me refiero a que mi cuerpo puede ser el de una niña de 10 años de edad, pero mentalmente tengo 23 años.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó Shisui serio. A diferencia de los momentos en los que bromeaba con ella, los ojos del chico mostraban una inteligencia que normalmente ocultaba detrás de bromas y comentarios tontos. Era esa actitud que engañaba a muchas personas y no les dejaban ver el peligro hasta que era demasiado tarde.

-Antes de revelarles todo tienen que tener en cuenta que nada de lo que les diga puede ser repetido. No a sus amigos, no a sus familiares, no a Fugaku. El único que sabe lo que estoy a punto de rebelarles es el Hokage y si alguien más se entera podría significar la destrucción de Konoha. Aun sabiendo que tendrán que ocultar cosas a todo el mundo que les es querido, sabiendo que no podrán revelar nada incluso bajo tortura, ¿quieren saberlo?

Durante un segundo los chicos se miraron entre ellos preguntándose qué era lo que ocultaba su amiga que podría ser tan mortalmente peligroso. ¿Valía la pena el riesgo el saber? La respuesta era si. Ellos nunca se habían apartado de un riesgo solo por miedo, además su vida como ninja estaba plagada de riesgos, secretos y mentiras. No había manera en que simplemente se pararan y se fueran como si nada.

-Habla.- ordenó Itachi en cuanto recibió un pequeño asentimiento de su primo. Ellos dos estaban juntos en esto incluso si les terminaba explotando en la cara.

-Sé que lo que les voy a decir va a sonar como una locura, pero recuerden que su sharingan les puede confirmar todo lo que les diga.- y tomando una respiración profunda habló con la esperanza de que después de que les contara todo no la miraran de forma diferente.

-La razón por la que mi edad mental es diferente a mi edad física se debe a que vengo de varios años en el futuro. En mi tiempo Konoha se encuentra destruida, al igual que la mayoría de las otras grandes naciones debido a la gran cuarta guerra ninja. Todas las naciones se habían unido para pelear contra un enemigo en común, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para evitar la devastación que la guerra dejo detrás de si luego de 5 años luchando. Todo término devastado, la cantidad de víctimas era incontable por lo que después de que finalmente las cinco naciones ganáramos la guerra, mi amigo decidió que podíamos hacerlo mejor, que debía haber un futuro mejor, un futuro en el que no viviéramos devastados por las secuelas de una guerra. El conocía una forma de hacer volver el tiempo atrás, no sé cómo funciona, solo sé que el jutsu me permitiría mantener todas mis memorias de mi tiempo y mis habilidades; mientras que para los demás todo sería como si nunca hubiera pasado. Así que acá estoy. Ya pasaron dos años desde que el jutsu volvió el tiempo atrás y desde que estoy intentando crear un futuro mejor.

-De todas las cosas que imagine que podrías decir… esta nunca cruzó mi mente- dijo Shisui mirándola de una forma que Sakura no sabía interpretar.

Ambos chicos parecían totalmente pasmados y Sakura no estaba segura de que si ellos no hubieran tenido el sharingan para comprobar sus palabras, le hubiesen creído. Ambos la miraban como si realmente la vieran por primera vez.

-Es por eso que sabias sobre el golpe de estado, de mi enfermedad y cómo curarla, cosas sobre los Uchiha, de Danzou, por eso que sabes tanto sobre nosotros y como ganarte nuestra confianza. Necesitabas alguien del interior que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarte a detener el golpe de estado y nosotros éramos tu mejor opción -dijo Itachi mirándola como si no la conociera. Era como volver al principio, como si toda la confianza que habían construido con el tiempo se estuviera destruyendo rápidamente.

-No te equivoques Itachi.- dijo usando un tono tan impersonal como el que él usaba, intentando ocultar el dolor que su desconfianza le causaba.- Es cierto que mis memorias del futuro me ayuda a tratar con algunas cosas y personas. Pero no hay memoria alguna que me ayudara a tratar con ustedes. No intentes trasformar nuestra amistad en un negocio porque no lo fue; hubiese sido muy fácil para mi mantener nuestras sesiones como algo impersonal si lo hubiese querido, pero no lo hice. Para mi interactuar con ustedes fue algo tan nuevo como lo fue para ustedes.

-Sin embargo, nos habías conocido antes.- afirmó Shisui. Desconfianza, esa era la emoción que antes no había sido capaz de ubicar en sus ojos. Sakura se daba cuenta que lo que dijera a continuación podría cambiar la relación con estos chicos para bien o para mal y que tenía que ser cuidadosa con sus palabras si no quería perder su amistas. Porque eso es lo que había empezado a considerar su relación con ambos chicos. Una amistad cómoda y fácil, que no quería perder.

-No Shisui, no lo había hecho.- dijo mirándolo tristemente y siendo lo más honesta posible.- Nunca antes había hablado contigo porque moriste cuando yo tenía 8 años. No llegué a conocerte y para mi tu nombre no era otro más del montón de los Uchiha que habían muerto en ese tiempo.- luego dirigió su mirada a Itachi.-para mi eras solo un enemigo, una amenaza para mi mejor amigo y la causa de que el chico que amaba abandonara la aldea. La primera vez que te vi, estaba con mi equipo e intenté matarte a ti y al otro rouge que estaba contigo a pesar de que estaba muerta de miedo; la segunda vez eras uno de los revividos del Edo Tensei y por aquel entonces ya no sabía si odiarte o admirarte. – volvió su mirada a Shisui-Asi que mi respuesta es no Shisui, no los conocía, había escuchado de ustedes, pero nunca los conocí lo suficiente para formar una opinión propia aparte de lo que decían los demás. Cuando finalmente los conocí pude por fin ponerles una personalidad real a los hombres de los que solo sabía su nombre y acciones.

El silencio volvió al claro, mientras ambos chicos intentaban procesar toda la información que Sakura les había dado. Ambos tenían su mejor cara de póker y ella no tenía forma de saber en qué estaban pensando, y aunque no quería presionarlos para que digieran algo, el silencio empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Y finalmente fue Shisui quien habló.

-¿Cómo morí?- preguntó sin vacilación en su tono, y no por primera vez, Sakura se recordó que a pesar de ser solo unos niños, tanto Shisui como Itachi, tenían una mentalidad que superaba a su edad con creses.

-Según lo que me dijeron, luego de que Danzou tomara tu ojo, le diste el otro a Itachi y luego te suicidaste. Eso provocó más revueltas dentro del clan y finalmente Itachi fue quien acabó con todo el clan, excepto Sasuke, bajo el mandato de Danzou. El maldito viejo creía que los Uchihas eran una amenaza que debía ser exterminada a cualquier costo, y te convenció- dijo mirando a Itachi que la miraba sin parpadear, como si nada de lo que estaba diciendo le afectara.- para que acabaras con todo a cambio de la vida de Sasuke. Luego de eso dejaste la aldea y te convertiste en un ninja renegado.

-Esto es mucho para procesar.- dijo finalmente Shisui.- Necesito pensar.- aclaró antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo, dejando a Sakura e Itachi solos.

Sakura podía entender la actitud de Shisui. Si a ella le hubiesen tirado una bomba parecida a esta también necesitaría tiempo para pensar y eso era algo que se había esperado. Sin embargo, no podía imaginar qué tipo de reacción tendría el tranquilo y serio Itachi; y la espera la estaba matando.

-Hace dos años, una niña de ojos verdes con una máscara y disfraz apareció ante Shisui y evitó que Danzou tomara su ojo. Eras tú.- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación en toda regla, dicho con un tono completamente plano.

-Si.- respondió en el mismo tono.

No sabía qué era lo que Sakura estaba esperando, pero lo que pasó a continuación la dejó totalmente fuera de juego.

-Gracias.- murmuró Itachi apenas rosando sus labios contra su mejilla. Y un instante después se fue del lugar dejándola sola con sus pensamientos y su paquete especial que en realidad contenía sake.

-Supongo que no hay mejor momento que ahora para emborracharme luego de 7 años sin beber.- murmuró intentando averiguar cómo la noche había terminado de esa manera. Y olvidando completamente que en dos horas debía ir a la academia y fingir estar sobria.

* * *

Y finalmente el capítulo 11!. Era lo que esperaban? espero que si. Sin embargo saben que los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y tambien las criticas siempre que sean con respeto. También se que me quedo un poco corto el capítulo de hoy pero prometo que el proximo va a compensarlo. Además no por primera ves, me han preguntado porque sigo escribiendo chakara en vez de chakra; la verdad es que sigo olvidando escribirlo de manera correcta pero estaré más atenta en el futuro.

Como siempre, gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	14. Capítulo 12

**Capitulo 12:**

 _Caminar derecho .No tambalearse. Mantener la boca cerrada Caminar derecho .No tambalearse. Mantener la boca cerrada._ Ese era el mantra que Sakura se repetía mientras ingresaba a la academia intentando disimular que se había tomado 5 botellas de sake hace algunos momentos. Al parecer su pequeño cuerpo de niña no podía soportar más que unos tragos, incluso mientras usaba chakra para que su metabolismo eliminara el alcohol más rápido, solo había tomado un par de tragos antes de quedar borracha. Y claro que luego de cinco botellas, la chica hasta tenía alucinaciones.

 _Caminar derecho .No tambalearse. Mantener la boca cerrada._

-¡Sakura-chan!- la saludó felizmente Naruto, atrapándola en un gran abrazo en cuanto entró al aula.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Naruto. También me alegro de ver a tus bigotes. ¿Te conté cuanto me gustan? Me recuerdan a un zorro. Amo los zorros, lindos y grandes zorros de 9 colas con muchos dientes.- murmuró Sakura ante la atónica mirada de Naruto y Sasuke que se encontraba detrás de él.

 _Hasta ahí el plan de mantener la boca cerrada._

-¿Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto dudoso pero la pelirosa ya se había deslizado dentro del aula.- ¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó a Sasuke que parecía tan confundido como él.

-Hn, sigámosla.- ordenó.

La escena que los recibió dentro del aula, los dejó anonadados. Hinata se había desmayado en el piso viéndose totalmente acalorada luego de que Sakura le digiera que debía confesar sus sentimientos hacia su amigo Naruto; Chouji se encontraba totalmente furioso luego de que Sakura se hubiese comido sus papas fritas; Kiba exigía que le devolviera a Akamaru quien se encontraba atrapado en un abrazo mortal por parte de la pelirosa, que a su vez se había acostado al lado de un Shikamaru totalmente fastidiado, durmiendo plácidamente con el pobre cachorro en sus brazos que intentaba escapar.

Cómo se las había arreglado la pelirosa para hacer todo ese lio en tan solo unos segundos estaba más allá de la comprensión de ambos chicos.

-Sakura, despierta.- ordenó Sasuke, pero la chica lo ignoró y justo en ese momento entró Iruka.

-¿¡Quién escribió esto!?- gritó irritado el profesor y fue cuando Sasuke vio por primera vez el pizarrón.

 **Besos de Uchiha Sasuke a tan solo 5 ryo. Por favor abonar en el primer receso.**

-¡Sasuke-kun!- gritaron Ino y Ami al mismo tiempo, seguidas de una multitud de niñas con dinero en sus manos.

-¡SAKURA!- gritó totalmente furioso y salió corriendo del aula siendo perseguida por unas fans enloquecidas, mientras Naruto lloraba de la risa.

-¡Naruto! Así que has sido tú.- le acusó Iruka furioso y harto de las travesuras del niño.- Hoy te quedaras luego de clases a escribir un ensayo de mil palabras disculpándote con Sasuke.

-Pero Iruka-sensei, no he sido yo.- le dijo suplicante el rubio.

-Dijiste lo mismo luego de pintar la cara de todos los Hokages de la montaña.- le recordó.

-Etto … bueno, si. Pero está vez enserio que no he sido yo.- dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

-¿Entonces quién ha sido?

-Bueno, pues fue Sa…- se calló antes de terminar la frase, viendo a su amiga dormir pacíficamente. El no podía delatarla, no sería de buen amigo, pero realmente no quería otro castigo. Sin embargo Iruka no le dejo tiempo a decir nada.

-Eso imagine. Mil palabras Naruto, ni una menos.- le recordó y salió del salón a buscar a Sasuke antes de que esas chicas lo atraparan.

-Esto no es justo.-murmuró el rubio por la bajo y se acercó a la pelirosa dispuesta a despertarla. Pero justo en el momento que el tomaba aire para gritarle, la pelirosa se levantó de un salto.

-¡Esto es una democracia no una monarquía! ¡No a las clases! ¡Si a recreos más largos! ¡Vótenme como su Hokage y lo haré posible!- y saltó por la ventana dejando a todos en el aula con la boca abierta.

 _¿Qué pasó con nuestra tranquila Sakura?-_ se preguntó todo el mundo.

UNA HORA DESPUÉS:

-No vuelvo a tomar en mi vida.- declaró Sakura muy convencida despertándose en la cima de la Montaña Hokage totalmente mojada, con su vestido todo roto y con un dolor de cabeza monumental. No podía recordar nada luego de haber escapado de la academia y decidir que tomar un baño en el lago sería una buena idea.

No entendía porqué, sin embargo. Al parecer su antigua resistencia al alcohol no había pasado a este cuerpo y a pesar de que había intentado utilizar su chakra para desintoxicarse eso no había funcionado del todo. Por suerte, los efectos del alcohol se habían ido más rápido que si no hubiese usado chakra y podía usarlo para disminuir su dolor de cabeza.

Una vez que estuvo mejor, decidió que ya que no iba a ir a la academia, bien podía usar el tiempo para entrenar. Así que se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento.

Por otro lado, Iruka había cancelado la clase del día debido a que la mitad de la clase se encontraba persiguiendo a Sasuke y no había podido detenerlas, por lo que ahora, el aludido se encontraba caminando por la aldea,viéndose totalmente molesto, con la ropa desgarrada y rastros de besos por todos lados.

Él iba a matar a Sakura cuando la encontrara, iba a torturarla lentamente y luego la mataría, y enterraría su cadáver donde nadie pudiera ocultarlo jamás. Además él era un Uchiha, estaba seguro de que nadie nunca sospecharía de él y si lo hacían no se atreverían a decirlo en su cara.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó una voz sorprendida detrás de él y se contuvo de maldecir. Por supuesto que iba a cruzarse con su hermano justo ahora.

-Primo bebe - Y por supuesto que Shisui estaría acompañándolo para acentuar su miseria y viéndose como si se estuviera a punto de echar a reir en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué quieres Shisui?- prácticamente gruñó, fulminándolo con los ojos.

-¿Qué... qué te pasó?- preguntó el aludido intentando no reírse por más tentado que estuviera, tenía el presentimiento que en el momento en que lo hiciera Sasuke intentaría matarlo.

Justo en ese momento, un borrón rosado pasó corriendo por su lado siendo perseguido por Naruto . Sasuke no dudó en lanzarse en la persecución ante la curiosa mirada de los Uchihas mayores.

La persecución terminó en cuestión de minutos, con Sakura siendo atrapada por sus dos amigos debido a su incapacidad de usar sus habilidades como kunoichi ya que tanto Shisui e Itachi los habían estado siguiendo por curiosidad. Ambos querían saber qué era lo que había causado la ira del pequeño Sasuke, cuando este era normalmente estoico con todo el mundo excepto con ellos.

-Vamos chicos, ¿no creen que están exagerando?- imploró Sakura mientras la ataban a un árbol en pleno centro.- Fue solo una pequeña broma.- intentó de nuevo, y volviendo a ser totalmente ignorada. No podía creer que hubiese tenido tanta mala suerte como para cruzarse con Naruto en su camino a los campos de entrenamiento.

-Nunca te vi como de los que necesitan atar a su mujer para que no corra, Sasuke-kun- bromeó Shisui sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, por primera vez en su corta vida, Sasuke no cayó ante sus provocaciones y siguió con su deber de atar a la pobre pelirosa que ya ideaba formas en las que se desataría en cuanto todos se fueran.

-Bien, terminamos.- exclamó Naruto feliz luego de pegar un cartel sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

-Sasuke, eso no es correcto.- le regañó Itachi ocultando su diversión ante las payasadas de los chicos y leyendo el cartel.

-¿Se puede saber por qué están ofreciendo los besos gratis de esta joven dama?- preguntó Shisui todo galante.

-¿¡Besos gratis!?- gritó Sakura enojada.- ¿¡Cómo van a dar mis maravillosos labios gratis!? Tendrían que cobrar al menos 5 ryo, no pueden simplemente darlos gratis.

-Creo que alguien tiene que reorganizar sus prioridades.- murmuró incrédulo Shisui, a su primo, quien asintió dándole la razón.

-Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes.- habló Sasuke fríamente y sin otra mirada se alejó del lugar, dispuesto a bañarse y sacarse de encima todos los rastros de besos de su cara antes de que su padre o madre lo vieran.

-Naruto no puedes dejarme acá. Imagina que clase de cosas me harán.- le imploró Sakura al chico, viendo que era su última opción.- Realmente lamento haber vendido los besos de Sasuke y que hayas tenido que cargar con la culpa, pero no puedes dejarme así.

Por un segundo, Naruto estuvo tentado a dejarla ir y perdonarla, después de todo él no era una persona rencorosa. Pero entonces recordó el ensayo de mil palabras que tuvo que escribir y enviar a Sasuke y toda pequeña chispa de compasión que tuviera en él se fue.

Viendo que su amigo estaba por irse y dejarla ir, Sakura hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Te daré un cuarto del dinero.- lo sobornó. Ahora si que había llamado la atención del chico.

-Quiero la mitad.- dijo decidido.

-Un cuarto.

-La mitad.

-Un cuarto.

-La mitad.

Con un suspiro y mirándose realmente miserable, Sakura respondió.- Te daré la octava parte si quieres, solo libérame.

Ante sus palabras, el chico se animó y se apresuró a desatarla y tomar el dinero totalmente ajeno al engaño de la chica.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Naruto-kun.- dije la chica antes de irse corriendo.

Contento, Naruto se disponía a ir a Ichiraku a gastar su dinero recién adquirido cuando la voz del hermano el Sasuke lo detuvo.

-Naruto-san. ¿Te das cuenta que un octavo es incluso menor que un cuarto?- preguntó impasible el Uchiha.

-¡SAKURA!

Y la persecución volvió a empezar.

-¿Es el mismo color?- le preguntó Itachi a su primo, viendo alejarse a la pelirosa.

-Si.- respondió totalmente serio.- ¿Crees que sea ella?

-La edad encaja.

No había necesidad de más palabras. Esta noche confirmarían sus sospechas.

* * *

Tal como habían acordado horas antes, Itachi y Shisui se reunieron en cuanto la noche cayó a vigilar la casa de Sakura Haruno. Ambos habían concordado que debían quitarse las dudas, y que el único modo de hacerlo era metiéndose en la habitación de la pelirosa durante la noche e interrogarla. Si sus dudas terminaban siendo infundamentadas le harían olvidar todo, pero si sus dudas resultaban ciertas…

Sin embargo, pasada la media noche, cuando ambos se disponían a llevar a cabo su plan, la pelirosa salió al pequeño balcón que se encontraba en su habitación, vestida totalmente de negro. Al instante la sospecha se levanto en ambos, ¿qué hacía una mocosa de 10 años a la mitad de la noche despierta? ¿Y por qué parecía que no tenía planes de quedarse en su casa?

Con una muestra de destreza impropia de un niño de la academia, Sakura saltó del balcón y dejó la comodidad de su casa. Y con una habilidad que muchos ninjas envidiaban, Itachi y Shisui siguieron a la pelirosa que evitaba a las patrullas de vigilancia como si fuera un juego de niños, demostrando que esta no era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Ninguno sabía que esperar ni sabía a donde los llevaría, así que fue una sorpresa ver que la chica se detenía en los campos de entrenamiento.

¿Qué hacía una niña a esas horas en un lugar así?

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando Sakura se puso a realizar los ejercicios de estiramientos básicos para antes de comenzar un entrenamiento. Al parecer Sakura Haruno se escapaba de su casa a la mitad de la noche solo para entrenar.

Durante las siguientes horas, los Uchihas vieron a la chica trabajar en su velocidad, resistencia, realizar flexiones, abdominales y practicar sus patadas y puñetazos contra un muñeco de madera que debería hacer sangrar sus nudillos. También la vieron practicar lanzamientos de kunai, shurikens y sembons, sin signos de que fuera a detenerse en un futuro temprano. Fue más tarde, bien entrada la madrugada, cuando la vieron darse un descanso a los entrenamientos físicos, y se puso a meditar. Hasta el momento, ella no había hecho nada sospechoso, excepto por la rara hora y mostrar unas habilidades superiores a las de un genin pero no más allá que un chunin. Sin embargo, nadie acudiría tan tarde a los campo de entrenamiento si no tuviera algo que ocultar o hiciera algo que no podía ser visto a la luz del día.

Una mirada compartida entre ambos decidió que era momento de hacer su movimiento y dar a conocer su presencia. No hizo falta hacer mucho, en cuanto Shisui pisó una ramita con más fuerza de lo necesario, una lluvia de shurinkes fue lanzada en su dirección.

-Muéstrense.- ordenó Sakura saliendo completamente de su estado de meditación y parándose en un postura defensiva. Un segundo después, tenía a ambos Uchihas delante.

-¿Itachi-san? ¿Shisui-san?- preguntó realmente sorprendida.- ¿Qué hacen acá?

¿Y cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta de su presencia antes?

-Creo que eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros Sakura-san.- dijo Shisui serio.- ¿Qué haces fuera de casa a estas horas?

¿Y ahora, cómo se salía de este embrollo?

-Suelo venir a entrenar a este lugar de vez en cuando.- Siempre decir la verdad ante cualquier usuario del sharingan, se recordó, y solo mentir por omisión. La omisión era la única mentira que el sharingan no detectaba, después de todo no se podía detectar lo que no había sido dicho.

-¿Sueles entrenar pasada la medianoche? ¿Por qué no hacerlo durante el día?- no le gustaba la mirada sospechosa de Shisui. ¿Era posible que ellos hubieran descubierto su identidad. La noche que les dijo parte de la verdad, no recordaba haberles dado ningún dato que los guiara hasta su verdadera identidad, sin embargo no podía estar completamente segura y menos con la fama de genios prodigios que tenían ambos. Ella podría haberles entregado su identidad en bandeja de plata y no haberse dado cuenta. ¿Cuándo se había vuelta tan descuidada?

-Me gusta la tranquilidad de la noche.- ¿Qué probabilidades había de que pudiera volver corriendo a su habitación?

-¿Así que te escapas de tu casa en la mitad de la noche solo por la tranquilidad?

-Nadie va a interrumpirme a esta hora-Las probabilidades eran de un 0% en vista del modo en el que Itachi la miraba. Ella no podría dar ni un suspiro sin que el se enterara. Podría haber evadido a uno de los chicos, pero no a los dos.

-¿Solo por esos motivos vienes acá a esta hora?

Si respondía a esa pregunta que si el sharingan detectaría la mentira. Si decía que no, tendría que dar explicaciones que podrían exponerla. La tenían atrapada y el único método que le quedaba era la evasión.

-La brisa es más fresca a esta hora.

-Es difícil creer que te escapas por la noche de tu casa solo por una mejor brisa.

-¿Quién dijo que me escapo?- Sakura se miraba toda inocente, nada en su postura o tono de voz delataba un atisbo del nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo. Y sabiendo que si esto seguía así podían estar todo el resto de la noche interrogándola sin obtener nada a cambio, Itachi decidió intervenir.

-Te vimos salir de tu habitación por la ventana.- _Mierda, ellos la habían visto.-_ Se acabó el juego Hitomi.

 _Doble mierda. Ellos sabían, no había duda._

-¿Quién es Hitomi?- preguntó inocente a pesar de la mirada de muerte que Itachi le estaba lanzando. En un instante él se encontraba delante de ella, dándole todo el peso de su mirada e intentando intimidarla con su altura.

-Dije que se acabó el juego.-En momentos como estos Itachi le recordaba al Itachi que una vez conoció en el futuro. Con una voz que exigía ser escuchado con mucha atención y que no daba lugar a la desobediencia, él sería un gran líder de su clan que sería respetado por muchos. Y Sakura estaba segura de que todo el mundo saltaría para realizar sus órdenes, pero no ella. No tendría suerte con ella.

-Si realmente crees que esto es un juego vas muy mal encaminado Itachi.- respondió sosteniendo su mirada.

-¿Te das cuenta que acabas de confirmar nuestras sospechas?- le comentó Shisui mintiéndose en el medio de ambos que seguían retándose con la mirada.

No tenía mucho sentido seguir negandolo llegado ese punto. Ellos la habrían descubierto más tarde que temprano y no quería tenerlos siguiéndola por todos lados hasta que la descubrieran. Ya era bastante malo que ellas la hubieran seguido desde su casa y que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta. Había sido descuidada.- Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo descubrieran.- se encogió de hombros -Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué me delató?

-Los ojos. -afirmó Shisui.- Cuando me ayudaste con Danzou tenías tu color real de ojos; y luego le confirmaste a Itachi que la persona que me ayudo y Hitomi Himamura eran la misma persona. Así que cuando te vimos esta tarde el resto de las fichas cayeron solas.

-Ya veo- murmuró y luego los miró a ambos- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harán ahora? Ya descubrieron quién soy y saben la verdad ¿Qué sigue?

-Ahora, vamos a ayudar.- dijo Itachi dándole todo el peso de su mirada.

-Confiamos en ti.- le dijo Shisui, también serio.- ahora queremos que confíes en nosotros. No más secretos, ni escapadas. No tienes por qué hacerlo todo sola, lo único que pedimos a cambio es sinceridad. No nos mientas ni trates de manipularnos, cuéntanos el resto de la historia y nosotros a la vez te seremos fieles a ti.

La propuesta que ellos le proponían le llamaba, era tan atractiva. Poder confiar en alguien, apoyarse en alguien, sin mas secretos o mentiras. Ellos la ayudarían, pero a cambio pedían todo el resto de la historia, no podría guardarse nada o ellos lo sabrían. Por un momento, Sakura se permitió contemplar un futuro así, ellos contra el mundo, y luego volvió a la realidad.

-No lo entienden.- les dijo fríamente.- Mentiras y manipulaciones, en eso se basa todo esto. Todo el mundo es como un pequeño peón que debe estar en el lugar exacto en el momento exacto para que las cosas resulten bien, para que el pasado, mi pasado, no se repita. No puedo preocuparme como se sentirán los demás al final del día cuando tengo que preocuparme de que sigan vivos. No puedo revelar todo indiscriminadamente. Hay secretos que simplemente deben permanecer como eso, secretos. La información que poseo, mis recuerdos, mis experiencias, nada puede caer en manos equivocados o eso podría afectar el futuro y convertirlo en algo aun peor de lo que ya es. Un mal movimiento, un error de cálculo y todo cambia. Debo pensar cada pequeño paso si quiero arreglar las cosas, no puedo permitirme errores. Quiero confiar en ustedes- les confeso finalmente más tranquila en un susurro.- Quiero a alguien en quien poder apoyarme en esta guerra, no quiero hacerlo sola.

-Entonces no lo hagas, déjanos ayudarte.- le dijo suavemente Itachi acercándose a ella. Por primera vez desde que la conoció, pudo ver un atisbo de la persona que se ocultaba detrás del nombre Hinamura Hitomi, y le sorprendía darse cuenta que esa persona tenía un borde suave que ocultaba fieramente.

-No puedo contarlo todo.- le respondió ella dejándose llevar por su tranquila presencia.- Les puedo prometer que no voy a mentirles ni engañarlos, pero hay cosas que aún no están listas para salir a la luz.

-Todos tenemos nuestros secretos.- se encogió de hombros Shisui.- Podemos esperar a que estés lista para contarnos todo.

Y así fue como una tranquila noche de entrenamiento, la unión de tres almas destinadas a un trágico futuro se inició. Itachi Uchiha, destinado a matar a todo su clan y ser odiado por su hermano; Shisui Uchiha destinado a cometer un suicidio por el bien del resto; y Sakura Haruno, destinada a ver como todos los que amaba morían, se comprometieron a enfrentar el futuro juntos. Solo dios sabía cómo terminaría.


	15. Capítulo 13

**Hola a todos! Ah sido un largo mes desde que eh actualizado y no voy a aburrirlos con mis escusas de por qué no he actualizado, solo puedo darles mis mas sinceras disculpas e intentar más duro para poder actualizar de manera más seguida.**

 **Quiero darle gracias a todos por su paciencia y comentarios que a pesar de todo me animan a seguir escribiendo, en especial a Kau3 cuyo mensaje de hoy me ha animado a escribir terminar este capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten y cualquier duda que tengan o critica constructiva estoy siempre dispuesta a escuchar :)!**

* * *

Capítulo 13:

-¿¡QÚE!?- gritó Naruto haciendo que las demás personas en la tienda lo miraran raro.

Medio año había pasado desde que la identidad de Sakura había sido revelada a Itachi y shisui. Desde entonces, ella había dejado de usar el henge delante de ellos y se presentaba con su verdadera apariencia cuando se encontraban solos y estaba segura de que no había modo de que nadie más la viera. Esto había provocado que la amistad entre los tres se agrandara, y Sakura había llegado a considerarlos sus amigos. Era una extraña amistad que Sakura nunca hubiera imaginado ni en sus más extraños sueños, pero que de alguna retorcida manera le recordaba a lo que solía ser el equipo 7 en sus tiempos. Shisui con sus bromas y su energía positiva le recordaba a Naruto e Itachi todo serio y frio le recordaba parcialmente a Sasuke, aunque sin toda esa cantidad de odio que su compañero solía cargar. Al contrario de Sasuke, Itachi no encontraba alegría en las peleas, era un pacifista de pies a cabeza que le hacía preguntarse lo difícil que debería haber sido para él unirse a ambu. Sin embargo, a pesar de que recordaba lo que solía ser su viejo equipo, al mismo tiempo era totalmente diferente. Con ellos ella se sentía como verdaderamente una parte de algo, no un peso muerto como a menudo se había sentido a la sombra de Sasuke y Naruto. Era un sentimiento nuevo, y le gustaba.

A su vez, la relación entre Naruto, Sasuke y ella, no hacía más que mejorar. Era increíble el cambio de actitud que presentaba Sasuke ahora que su clan seguía vivo. Claro que el seguía siendo frio, orgulloso y en definitiva un Uchiha, pero la oscuridad que antes lo definía ya no se encontraba presente, y si las cosas salían bien, nunca lo estaría.

-Dobe no es necesario hacer tanto escándalo.- dijo irritado el pelinegro comiendo su helado.

-¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando Sakura se irá!? ¿Qué pasa si no la volvemos a ver? ¿Y si unos bandidos los atrapan y los matan para obtener sus mercancías? ¿Y si quedan atrapados en una tormenta de arena? ¿Y si uno de los caballos se asusta por algo, se sale de control y los lleva directo a un barranco? ¿Qué si…- A este punto el chico parecía al borde de las lágrimas, imaginando las mil y una maneras en las que su querida y preciosa Sakura-chan podría morir.

-Naruto, si ya has terminado de matarme en tu imaginación.- lo interrumpió irritada la protagonista de tales fantasías.- Me gustaría terminar de despedirme de una vez.

-Pero Sakura-chan- siguió lloriqueando el rubio.

-Deja de ser tan quisquilloso Naruto.- lo cortó la chica.- Solo me voy por dos meses, volveré antes de que te des cuenta. Así que deja de inventar maneras trágicas en las que podría morir, eso no es agradable.

Y ni un segundo después, Sakura se encontraba siendo abrazada hasta la asfixia por su mejor amigo.

-Voy a extrañarte.- murmuró Naruto y la expresión de la chica se suavizó.

-Yo también lo hare.- contestó devolviéndole el abrazo. Y mirando a Sasuke agregó.- A ti también voy a extrañarte Sasuke.

-Mh.- contestó el pelinegro mirando para otro lado, lo que causo la risa de ambos chicos. El pelinegro era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que también iba a extrañarla.- ¿No vas a atrasarte en la academia?- preguntó y Sakura sabía que esa era su manera de demostrar que le importaba.

-Mi padre habló con Iruka-sensei, dijo que está todo arreglado.

Sus padres habían estado de los más sorprendidos cuando comentó que le gustaría acompañarlos en su viaje de negocios a Suna, en vez de quedarse en casa con su niñera como hacía cada vez que ellos viajaban. La sorpresa dio rápidamente paso a la felicidad. Parecía que ambos pensaban que este nuevo interés en los negocios de sus padres significaría su oportunidad de convencerla de dejar de ser un ninja y seguir con el negocio familiar. Después de todo, los Harunos podían no ser un clan ninja conocido, pero eran grandes comerciantes. Sakura no los había sacado de su error ya que a pesar de que el objetivo principal de su viaje no tenía nada que ver con negocios, al menos no de los que ellos pensaban, ella quería tomar esta oportunidad para intentar remediar la relación media arruinada con sus padres, mientras realizaba sus propios negocios a escondidas. Su padre incluso se había ofrecido a hablar con Iruka-sensei para comentarle que estarían fuera por un viaje de negocios y ver cómo podían resolver las clases que se perdería. Ella enserio esperaba que esta nueva iniciativa por parte de su padre significara que se tomaría con tranquilidad cuando se diera cuenta que no pensaba renunciar a ser un ninja.

Dándose cuenta de la hora, Sakura rápidamente se despidió de ambos chicos y se fue corriendo a las puertas de Konoha donde sus padres ya la esperaban con las personas que los acompañarían en el viaje, listos para partir. Aquella noche ya se había despedido de Itachi y Shisui, quienes no estaban feliz por su partida, pero al darse cuenta que este viaje era importante para ella la dejaron ir con la promesa de que les traería un recuerdo.

Y mientras el carruaje donde estaría haciendo el viaje hacia Suna arrancaba, Sakura no podía negar la ola de emociones que se elevaban en su interior ante la idea de que por primera vez en años, vería a sus preciados amigos.

Suna era tal como lo recordaba, llena de arena y con un calor sofocante. Sakura no podía entender cómo podía la gente vivir en un lugar así y a pesar de que el lugar era sin lugar a dudas precioso, ella sabía que no podría vivir en aquel lugar. No cuando estaba tan acostumbrada al clima de Konoha. Al lado de ella, su madre le hablaba emocionada de las diferentes tiendas que visitarían completamente ajena a que su hija ya las conocía de sus anteriores visitas. Pero a pesar de eso, Sakura intentaba mostrarse emocionada ante la idea y le seguía la conversación a su madre alegremente. Habían sido siete largos días de viaje, cuando ella podría haberlo hecho en tres, pero se encontraba feliz ante la emoción de su madre y padre, quien comentaba los pros y contras de negociar en un lugar como Suna.

Los guardias en la puerta no los interrogaron mucho, pues no era la primera vez que sus padres venían a hacer negocios. Y Sakura no podía ocultar su excitación cuando finalmente entraron en la cuidad. No podía esperar el momento en el que sus padres dejaran de prestarle atención para ir en busca de su amigo. Sin embargo, esa oportunidad no ocurrió hasta una semana después. Sus padres habían estado todo el tiempo acaparando su atención. Su madre la había llevado a todas las tiendas existentes, menos las de ninjas y luego la había arrastrado al spa una vez al día; su padre por su parte, la había incluido en casi todas sus reuniones de negocios, le había explicado cuales mercancías eran buenas, cuales malas, que joyas eran reales y cuales falsas, como estaban los preciosos y a que cantidad era necesario revender algo para obtener alguna ganancia de ello, y a pesar de que Sakura amaba pasar tiempo con ellos, y sin duda lo había disfrutado, ya era hora de que se concentrara en la verdadera razón por la que había dejado a sus amigos en Konoha he ido a Suna.

A pesar de que Sakura se escabullía todas las noches del hotel en el que se hospedaban, no había encontrado rastros de ninguno de los hijos del Kazekage, fue un golpe de suerte el haber entrado al mismo restaurante que se encontraban Temari y Kankuro, en una de sus excursiones de día, mientras su padres se encontraban cerrando un negocio. Y aunque se moría de ganas de ir a sentarse con ellos y hablar como en los viejos tiempos, no creía que ellos le dieran mucha atención a la hija de un comerciante, se la sacarían de encima a la menor oportunidad. Así que se sentó, pidió algo para comer y esperó. Media hora después, se encontraba siguiendo a los hermanos por las concurridas calles de la aldea hasta que finalmente llegaron a su casa. Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia, se volvió por la dirección que había venido.

Había estado intentando localizar la propiedad de los hermanos desde que habían llegado, ya que a esta edad Gaara no vivía en el lugar que ella conocía. Y no podía simplemente preguntarle a algún residente donde vivía Sabaku no Gaara sin que alertaran al Kazekage, y una inocente pregunta se convirtiera en un gran problema.

Fue esa misma noche, cuando sus padres ya dormían, que Sakura pudo reunirse con Gaara del desierto. Él se encontraba en el techo de su casa, mirando totalmente alerta y ella no dudaba ni por un momento que él ya era consciente de su presencia.

* * *

Gaara era una persona que no se sorprendía fácilmente, no desde que una de las personas que más quería intento matarlo, así que cuando sintió la presencia de otra persona aparte de él, estaba casi seguro de que sería otra de las personas que su padre había enviado para matarlo. Imaginen su sorpresa cuando en su lugar apareció una niña de pelo rosa, que se sentó a su lado como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y dijo:

-¿No puedes dormir?- Si, sorprendido no llegaba describirlo.

-¿Quién eres? No perteneces a Suna.- respondió fríamente sin demostrar su sorpresa interna. La arena a su alrededor se movía inquieta mientras intentaba decidir si mataría a la chica.

-Oh lo siento, no me presente. Soy Sakura Haruno, vengo de Konoha.- dijo aparentemente imperturbable por el aura asesina del chico, tendiéndole la mano. No fue ni un segundo después que la arena se había apoderado de su muñeca y la retorció en un ángulo extraño.

Y por segunda vez en la noche Sabaku no Gaara se encontraba sorprendido. No había querido hacerle daño, había actuado sin pensar, demasiado acostumbrado a los ataques sorpresa. Pero en vez de gritar, llorar o mirarlo espantada, la chica lo miró a los ojos y simplemente dijo:

-Auch, eso no fue muy amable.

-Yo… lo siento.-murmuró ni siquiera sabiendo porqué lo hacía. Hacía tiempo había dejado de pedir perdón a las personas que lastimaba ya que de todas maneras lo terminaban odiando.

-Está bien.- respondió Sakura mirándolo con ¿cariño? ¿Él acababa de darle un esguince de muñeca y ella lo miraba con cariño?- Te perdono, pero debes darle el cuidado apropiado.

-¿El cuidado apropiado?- Gaara estaba sinceramente empezando a dudar de la estabilidad mental de la chica.

-Sip, debes vendarla para que se cure apropiadamente.- Y le tendió una venda que sacó de quién sabe dónde. Y unos instantes después Gaara se encontraba vendando la muñeca de la chica sin saber realmente porqué lo hacía. Incluso mientras se concentraba en vendar la muñeca de la chica, él no había dejado de mirarla, y contrario a lo que él esperaba, ella le devolvía la mirada sin titubear ¿Por qué no le tenía miedo?

-Termine.- declaró fríamente, pero no la soltó sino que empezó a hacer presión lentamente. Quería saber, quería ver, que tan lejos podía presionarla antes de que se quebrara, antes de que toda esa frialdad que tenía se desvaneciera y solo el miedo quedara atrás. Pero eso nunca pasó. La chica no lloró, no se asustó, no se quebró, solo se le quedo mirando fijamente mientras el agarre en su muñeca solo se iba haciendo más apretado hasta el punto en el que si más fuerza era aplicada el hueso se rompería.

-¿Vas a romperla?- habló por fin sakura con un tono de voz verdaderamente curioso. No había ansiedad en su voz, nada que revelara que era uno de sus huesos los que serían rotos si Gaara así lo deseaba.

-No estas asustada.- declaró soltándola finalmente

-No das miedo.

-Sí, si lo doy.- respondió dejando el concurso de miradas y volviendo a mirar a la nada.

Lentamente y con cuidado para que su arena no reaccionara, Sakura acercó una mano a la cara del chico y le hizo volver a mirarla.- No me das miedo a mi.- le confesó en un susurro.

-¿Por qué no?- Y detrás de toda la máscara de frialdad que traía consigo la pregunta, Sakura pudo vislumbrar un atisbo de fragilidad en su mirada.

-Porque no tengo miedo de mis amigos y quiero que seas mi amigo, así que tener miedo no está permitido.

-No somos amigos.

-Vendaste mi muñeca herida, te he dicho mi nombre aunque nunca me dijiste el tuyo, y ahora estamos teniendo una conversación ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?

Lo hacía ver tan fácil, como si eso fuera lo único que se necesitaba para entablar una amistad. Él lo sabía mejor, una amistad no surgía por tener una simple conversación. Y así se lo dijo

-Tienes razón.- asintió la pelirosa .- En ese caso reunámonos mañana de nuevo aquí mismo. De esa manera podremos conocernos mejor hasta que te decidas a ser mi amigo.

Ese no había sido su punto, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, Sakura ya había desaparecido.

A la noche siguiente, y a pesar de que no esperaba que la chica cumpliera su promesa de volver a verlo, Gaara fue al punto de encuentro y la espero diciéndose que era solo para demostrar a si mismo que ella no era digna de confianza.

* * *

Fue media hora después de la hora acordada, cuando estaba a punto de irse, que Sakura apareció viéndose agitada y sonrojada por la carrera.

-Lo siente, lo siento. Llego tarde, lo sé. Pero mi madre quiso salir de compras y nos quedamos hasta tarde, luego mi padre quiso tener una cena familiar fuera de la casa, y luego tuvo que esperar que ambos se durmieran para poder escabullirme. Pero me alegro que me esperaras de todas maneras ¿Te gustaria ir al parque?

-Es de noche.- declaró Gaara adaptandose a la idea que no había sido plantado. No preguntó el por qué ella debía escabullirse por la noche y a escondidas, y Sakura lo agradeció en silencio.

-Mejor aún. Tendremos el lugar solo para nosotros. Será divertido

-Está bien.- aceptó un poco dudoso.

.

.

.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Sakura incrédula.- ¿Nunca te has hamacado?

Gaara asintió tímidamente. Él había visto a varios niños siendo hamacados o haciéndolo ellos mismo, pero él nunca lo había intentado y nadie se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle.

-Okay, vamos a remediar eso inmediatamente. Siéntate.- ordenó la chica, juguetonamente.

Lenta y cautelosamente, Gaara hizo lo pedido causando a Sakura reír suavemente.- No voy a morderte Gaara-kun, relájate.- y dicho eso empezó a empujar la hamaca suavemente. No quería hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera sobresaltarlo

Gaara por su parte, se encontraba tenso esperando algún ataque sorpresa por parte de la chica y a la vez no dejaba de pensar lo raro que era el tacto de ella en su espalda. Ella no titubeaba a la hora de tocarlo y a pesar de que su empuje era firme, su contacto era extrañamente suave.

-Mueve las piernas.- lo alentó Sakura, viendo como empezaba a relajarse.- Así, muy bien. Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás. Perfecto, ya lo estás haciendo solo.- Y no sin cierta sorpresa, Gaara se dio cuenta que ella ya no lo empujaba, sino que se encontraba en la hamaca de al lado, con una sonrisa fácil en el rostro.

-Ahora viene la parte más divertida. Cierra los ojos, extende las piernas y tira la cabeza para atrás.

¿Tirar la cabeza para atrás? Eso no sonaba muy seguro. Pero al ver como Sakura lo hacía con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, Gaara le siguió la corriente y no se arrepintió. En esa posición sentía el viento en la cara, y era casi como estar en el aire. Tranquilo, relajante y aunque mareaba un poco, le encantaba. Sin darse cuenta una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara y se negó a abrir los ojos hasta que la hamaca se detuvo completamente.

Y cuando finalmente todo se detuvo, dijo provocando una sonrisa en la pelirosa

\- Quiero hacerlo otra vez

Durante las semanas siguientes Sakura se permitió disfrutar de sus días en Suna, incluso toleraba las salidas de compras con su madre por muy tediosas que le parecieran ya que eso parecía hacer a la mujer increíblemente feliz. Incluso había agarrado interes por el negocio de su padre, yendo tan lejos como para a acompañarlo a algunas de sus reuniones. Todo era perfecto aunque ella era perfectamente consciente de que los tres estaban ignorando el elefante gigante en la habitación. Pero si ellos estaban bien pretendiendo que no existía, ella los dejaría salirse con la suya por el momento.

Por otra parte, luego de la salida al parque, no hubo noche en que Gaara y Sakura no se vieran. Todas las noches ella se escapaba de su cuerpo en cuanto sus padres se dormían y se encontraba con él quien la esperaba fielmente en el tejado de su casa, luego ambos salían y recorrían la aldea, jugaban, hablaban y a veces simplemente se quedaban sentados mirando las estrellas. Sin embargo, siempre se juntaban de noche, nunca de día cuando alguien pudiera verlos. No era que se avergonzaran de su amistad, solo que ambos sentían que debían mantenerlo en secreto durante el tiempo que pudieran, de eso modo nadie podría interferir con su amistad ni arruinar el momento. Después de todo, ambos eran conscientes de que solo faltaba un mes para que Sakura tuviera que volver a su aldea junto con sus padres y no querían desperdiciar tiempo.

Sin embargo, había noches en las que Gaara no podía aparecer y Sakura aprovechaba ese tiempo para hacer lo que todavía no se había atrevido a intentar dentro de las paredes de Konoha. Cada noche que Gaara no podía presentarse e incluso durante los días que sus padres no estaban y le permitían quedarse sola en la habitación de hotel que rentaban, ella aprovechaba para empezar a adaptar a su cuerpo a los venenos. Cada momento que ella tenía más de seis horas para sí sola, Sakura se inyectaba a sí misma un tipo de veneno diferente y luego, dependiendo de la reacción de su cuerpo, se inyectaba el antídoto o esperaba a que su cuerpo lo eliminara por sí solo.

La resistencia a los venenos era algo que Tsunade nunca le había permitido desarrolla ya que era una práctica muy dolorosa y no creía que estuviera mentalmente preparada para todo lo que involucraba. Incluso cuando Sakura creció lo suficiente para que su mentora lo considerara, la guerra había hecho estragos antes de que pudiera ponerlo en práctica. Pero Sakura había escuchado que Shizune había logrado inmunidad a la mayoría de los venenos y cuando ella preguntó al respecto, la mujer de más edad le había contado alguna de sus experiencias, al igual que la cantidad de veneno uno podía permitir en el cuerpo sin futuros daños, y cuando era necesario aplicar el antídoto.

Así que como en Suna no podía escabullirse fuera de la aldea para entrenar y no conocía los campos de entrenamientos, Sakura había decidido empezar a desarrollar su inmunidad. No había sido muy complicado infiltrarse en los invernaderos del hospital para conseguir algunas de las plantas que necesitaba, claro que se había asegurado de tomar pequeñas muestras para que no fueran echadas en falta, después de todo no podía correr el riesgo de ser descubierta. Entre las plantas robadas y algunas que había conseguido en Konoha y guardado en rollos de almacenamiento, había podido comenzar con inmunidad a los venenos más comunes y débiles. Siempre era muy cuidadosa con la cantidad que ingería, y por más que esos no se sentían nada agradable y le producían fiebres y vómitos todo el tiempo, no había tenido necesidad de usar ningún antídoto, era más que capaz de soportarlo. Sin embargo, mientras más fuertes eran los venenos más difícil se le hacía mantener sus gemidos de dolor para sí misma.

El veneno que ella estaba probando esa noche era uno de los peores que había consumido hasta ahora, todos sus músculos dolían, estaba ardiendo por la fiebre, y las alucinaciones no estaban ayudando en nada. Por suerte solo faltaban unos segundos antes de que pudiera tomar el antídoto y tomar un descanso antes de volver a ingerir el veneno, pero con lo que nunca hubiera contado era que cuando se acercó tambaleando a la mesita de luz donde se encontraba el antídoto, este no estuviera.

No era posible, ella estaba segura que lo había dejado ahí, y sin embargo no podía encontrarlo y en su estado delirante y febril apenas podía moverse mucho sin que sintiera sus fuerzas desfallecer.

-¿Estás buscando esto?- preguntó una voz desconocida y a la vez tan malditamente familiar que la petrifico en su lugar.

No, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando.

-Sabes me tome la molestia de esperar el momento adecuado para hacer mi trabajo pero tu me has facilitado mucho las cosas.- No era posible y sin embargo no podía negar que una de sus pesadillas se encontraba parado enfrente a ella con el antídoto en su mano.- Quien hubiera pensado que lo único que tendría que hacer para eliminar al cerezo sangriento era alejarte de una jeringa y esperar mientras mueres lenta y dolorosamente por tu propio veneno.

-Zetsu. –Dijo con odio-¿Cómo…?-no podía terminar la oración. Su cabeza palpitaba, cada célula de su cuerpo dolía, su garganta quemaba y sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-Cómo es una buena pregunta, es una pena que no vayas a conseguir una respuesta en un futuro cercano.- Y sin más, Zetsu desapareció por la ventana con el antídoto del veneno que en ese momento recorría el organismo de la pelirosa agonizante en el suelo.


	16. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14:**

Incluso antes de abrir los ojos, Sakura sabía que se encontraba en un hospital. El olor a desinfectante, el silencio a excepción del sonido de la máquina que monitoreaba su pulso, y la vía infravenenosa en su mano izquierda eran claros indicios y Sakura contuvo el impulso de maldecir. No sabía cómo iba a explicar un caso de envenenamiento, no era como si pudiera decir que estaba desarrollando inmunidad, sus padres se volverían locos y la encerrarían de por vida. Tampoco podía decir que alguien la había envenenado, eso traería atención innecesaria sobre ella y la gente se preguntaría por qué alguien querría envenenar a una niña, mucho menos podía decir la verdad. Solo le quedaba una opción. Hacerse la tonta.

Cuando la enfermera la pregunto qué le había pasado respondió que se había ido a dormir y no entendía como había terminado en el hospital, e incluso cuando la enfermera le dijo que había sido envenenada y que sus padres la habían encontrado a tiempo gracias a algún milagro, ella hizo lo que cualquier niña normal haría, verse asustada y confundida y negó saber qué había pasado. Cuando un ninja vino a preguntarle, respondió lo mismo haciendo la mejor actuación de su vida .E incluso cuando su madre y padre se lo preguntaron con lágrimas en los ojos, diciendo que no debía proteger a nadie, su respuesta fue igual e incluso fue tan lejos como para decir que si no había razón por la que tuviera que quedarse en el hospital quería irse. Hasta que molesto tanto que finalmente la dejaron ir.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta una semana después que sus padres le permitían alejarse de su vista, y por fin pudo escaparse durante la noche sabiendo que sus padres no irían a su cuarto a ver como estaba luego de que se quejara por milésima vez que la despertaban cuando iban a su cuarto. Pero como temía, Gaara no se encontraba en su lugar de encuentro común por lo que tuvo que buscarlo por todos lados, temía que él pensara que lo había abandonado luego de desaparecer de la nada. Pero por mucho que buscara, no podía encontrarlo. Y justo cuando estaba por darse por vencida un chakra demoniaco se sintió en el aire. No había duda de quién era.

Sakura corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía el lugar desde donde el chakra venía sin preocuparse de que alguien la viera. Por suerte, no había muchas personas que anduvieran a esas horas de la noche por la aldea, y Gaara se encontraba en un rincón del Suna totalmente vacío con excepción de él y los cadáveres de varios ninjas de Suna.

-¿Gaara?- lo llamó suavemente, con cuidado de no sobresaltarlo. Sería muy irónico que hubiese sobrevivido al veneno y a Zetsu solo para que su amigo la matara en un ataque.

El pelirojo se dio la vuelta y Sakura se quedó paralizada. Ahí, en su frente antes descubierta, se encontraba el kanji del amor grabado para siempre en su piel. Ella no sabía toda la historia, el Gaara que ella conocía no se lo había dicho y ella nunca había preguntado, solo sabía que un shock había llevado al chico a tatuarse el mismo ese kanji con su sangre y arena.

-¿Por qué el kanji de amor?- le preguntó tranquilamente ignorando que estaba parada en el medio de una masacre y que Gaara estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Sabes, en Suna, Gaara es el nombre de un dios de una antigua religión que se amaba a sí mismo. Por eso mi madre me puso ese nombre, no porque me amara, sino porque ella quería que me amara solo a mí mismo para que eventualmente destruyera a la aldea que la había condenado a tener un hijo que la mataría.- su voz era tranquila, calmada, fría, y una de las cosas más terroríficas y desgarradoras que Sakura había oído en mucho tiempo.- Mi to Yashamaru me contó esta historia, pero él dijo que no debía preocuparme, que él me amaría incluso si nadie lo hacía. El mintió- susurró como si le contará un secreto.- ¡Él me mintió!- gritó enojado y la arena a su alrededor se agito nerviosa.- ¡Dijo que me quería pero intentó matarme! ¡Él quiso matarme!- la arena salió disparada atrapando a Sakura quien no intentó evitarla. Solo se lo quedó mirando con tristeza mientras un sarcófago de arena al atrapaba.- Y vos también me mentiste, me dijiste que seriamos amigos, pero te fuiste. Te espere y espere, pero nunca viniste. ¿Por qué todos me abandonan?- susurró derrotado y el corazón de la pelirosa se partía al escuchar sus palabras.- Nadie me ama, así que voy a hacer lo que mi madre quería y amarme solo a mí mismo, de ese modo no volveré a experimentar un dolor así.

-Yo no te abandone Gaara.-le dijo e ignoró como la arena se apretó a su alrededor en advertencia.

-¡Mentirosa!

-Estuve en el hospital- le dijo llamando se atención.- Mis padres me encontraron en mi habitación desmayada y me llevaron al hospital donde estuve un día inconsciente.- a medida que iba hablando, la arena se iba aflojando a su alrededor.- Luego de eso ellos no me dejaban hacer nada por mi cuenta, no me dejaban sola ni un segundo por lo que no podía venir a verte. Hoy fue el primer día que me dejan dormir sola en mi habitación y vine lo más rápido que pude. Realmente lo siento Gaara, no te enojes conmigo.- le pidió.

-¿Te desmayaste?- preguntó preocupado incluso en su actual estado de furia y ella asintió.- ¿Por qué?- y al ver que Sakura dudaba apretó la arena que la mantenía cautiva como advertencia.- Y no me mientas.

-No me amenaces Gaara.- le advirtió la pelirosa no gustándole el modo en que exigía respuestas. Si ella le permitía salirse con la suya ahora, él lo volvería a hacer cada vez que quisiera algo de ella. Algo así como un niño malcriado acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería y que amenazaba cuando no lo tenía.- No soy la clase de persona que puedas amenazar. No te temo, ni tampoco a tu arena, así que si quieres algo de mí me lo pides amablemente, no utilices amenazas porque no conseguirás nada con migo de esa manera.

-Lo siento.-murmuró sintiéndose regañado.

 **-** _ **Mátala.-**_ habló Shukaku y ambos se sobresaltaron por diferentes motivos. Gaara porque luchaba contra todos sus instintos intentado hacer caso omiso del monstro que habitaba en su interior. Y Sakura porque acababa de escuchar algo muy parecido a la voz del Kyubi cuando hablaba utilizando el cuerpo de Naruto, solo que esta vez, era como si la voz estuviera directamente en su cabeza, en ningún momento había visto a Gaara mover sus labios.

 _ **-Acaba con ella.-**_ volvió a hablar Shukaku.- _ **Acaba con ella antes de que te traicione como todos los demás. No necesitamos a nadie.**_

Esta vez no podía ignorar que definitivamente era la voz de Shukaku la que estaba escuchando, sin embargo no entendía como ni porqué. Pero al parecer debía dejar esas preguntas para más tarde, ya que las palabras del Bijuu estaban teniendo el efecto esperado en Gaara, y el chico parecía a punto de asesinarla en cualquier momento.

-Está bien Gaara- le dijo suavemente sabiendo que el resultado era inevitable.- Déjalo ir. Libéralo.

-No… no sabes lo que me pedís.- replicó el chico viéndose miserable y agarrándose la cabeza con una mano.

-Lo sé, tranquilo. Podes dejar de luchar ahora.

 _ **-Escucha a la niña. Déjame salir.**_

-No, no, no ¡NO!- gritó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, como si eso evitara que pudiera seguir escuchando la voz demoniaca en su interior, y soltando a Sakura de su agarre mortal.

-Gaara, Gaara, ¡Gaara!- gritó llamando su atención.- Está bien Gaara.- dijo al verlo retroceder.- No te tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a lo que se encuentra en tu interior.

Ante sus palabras el chico se quedó quieto mirándola con horror.- Lo sabes.

-Lo sé-le confirmó mirándolo con cariño.- Siempre lo he sabido. Desde la primera vez que nos vimos ya lo sabía, y está bien Gaara, porque todos tenemos nuestros monstruos interiores, cada uno de nosotros tiene una parte de nosotros que no queremos que salga a la luz, que queremos ocultar a toda costa. Pero no podemos ocultarnos de nosotros mismo, y cuando ese secreto es demasiado para soportar, a veces, compartir esa carga ayuda a aliviarla un poco.

Durante un momento, solo se miraron y un entendimiento pasó entre ellos. Al segundo siguiente, Gaara había cerrado los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir el monstruo salió a jugar.

.

.

.

-Debo admitirlo chica, tienes agallas.- dijo Shukaku con una sonrisa tenebrosa viendo a Sakura jadear en busca de aire y sangrando. Había estado jugando con ella, solo lastimándola por aquí y por allá. Rompiendo una costilla, un hueso, haciéndole cortes y heridas superficiales, nada potencialmente mortal pero cada uno especialmente doloroso. Sin embargo ya era hora de que dejara de jugar y acabara con la niña de una vez antes de que los asesinos personales del Kazekage llegaran y volvieran a meterlo dentro de su jinjurichi.

Por muy divertido que era jugar con la chica y ver cuánto dolor podía soportar antes de quebrarse, tenía cosas que hacer antes de ser encerrado nuevamente. Sin embargo, antes debía obtener algunas respuestas de esa mocosa, por lo que la atrapó en un puño de arena y le dio un apretón de advertencia. Sería la primera y última que le daría, el próximo apretón sería para acabar con su vida.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Kurama?

-No poseo ninguna relación con el Kyuby-dijo Sakura entre jadeos y como respuesta sintió como uno de sus hombros era sacado de lugar. No pudo evitar el grito de dolor que se le escapo.

-Puedo oler su marca en ti desde kilómetros de distancia. Incluso puedo oler un poco de cada uno de nosotros en ti. Y estoy seguro de que nunca en mi vida te había visto, así que solo voy a preguntar una vez más- dijo sonriendo macabramente ante el olor de sangre que ella desprendía.- ¿Cuál es tu relación con el zorro de las nueve colas?

¿Marca? ¿Olor? ¿Ella poseía un poco de cada uno de ellos? Sakura no podía entender que estaba pasando, lo único que sabía era que desde la noche en la que Zetsu había aparecido en su habitación las cosas estaban ocurriendo a una velocidad vertigosa. Él solo traía malas noticias, debería haberlo sabido mejor. No era noticia nueva.

-Jutsu espacio-tiempo- gritó desesperada al sentir otro de sus huesos quebrándose bajo la presión de la arena. No era tiempo de pensar en esa planta bastarda, tenía un problema más grande que atender primero antes de que este la matara.

-¿Qué?- gruñó Shukaku quedándose momentáneamente quito. Sakura podía identificar la sorpresa e incredulidad en su voz.-¿Qué podría saber una mocosas de eso?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que ese es el nombre que Kurama utilizó en mí.

Silencio y luego…

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Física o mentalmente?

Shukaku se la quedó mirando fijamente y Sakura pensó que eso era todo, que iba a matarla ahí mismo. Sin embargo, y contrario a su pensamiento, antes de que pudiera parpadear él había desaparecido dejando en su lugar a un Gaara inconsciente y a ella con más preguntas de las que consideraba que era sano.

Cuando Gaara abrió los ojos no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al ver que se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Sakura y la chica se encontraba jugando con su pelo distraídamente. Él no la había matado y no podía estar más que feliz por ello. Sin embargo, la felicidad rápidamente se convirtió en el miedo al ver que su amiga se encontraba sangrando por varios lados y que parecía necesitar un médico urgentemente. Pero cuando intentó levantarse la chica no se lo permitió y lo volvió a empujar suavemente hacía abajo.

-Te lastimé.- afirmó odiándose a sí mismo por lo que le había hecho.

-No, no lo hiciste. Shukaku lo hizo.- respondió Sakura mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Shukaku?

-Esa voz que escuchas en tu cabeza- Y ante la mirada sorprendida del niño no pude evitar dar una pequeña risita- ¿Creíste que era tu imaginación?- y ante su asentimiento tímido se puso seria.- No lo es Gaara, es él, Shukaku, quien hace daño a los demás, no vos. Por eso no tenes que culparte, solo tienes que asegurarte que él no tome el control de tu cuerpo para que no pueda a lastimar a nadie más.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó sospechoso.

-Uno de mis mejores amigos es como vos.

-¿Cómo yo?

-También posee un biju en su interior.

-¿Biju?

-La vos que escuchas en tu cabeza.- le explico con paciencia.- Es de un biju, animales con cola hechos a base de chakara. Hay varios de ellos esparcidos por el mundo, sellados dentro de personas llamadas jinjurikis.

-Entonces es cierto- dijo Gaara sollozando suavemente.- Soy un monstro, la gente tiene razón al temerme.

-NO. No sos un monstro, al igual que me amigo no lo es. Solo fueron personas elegidas para contener un gran poder y a veces este escapa haciéndolos hacer cosas que no les gustan, pero escúchame y escúchame bien Gaara, no eras ni nunca vas a ser un monstro. Que poseas un biju en tu interior, junto con un gran poder no te convierte instantáneamente en una mala persona, es lo que haces con ese poder, de forma consiente, lo que te convierte en una mala persona. Y si de algo estoy segura en este mundo Subako no Gaara, es que de todas las personas malvadas que existen en este mundo, tú no eres una de ellas. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Durante un momento Gaara se encontraba sin palabras, la mirada firme de su amiga se encontraba fija en él, como si de ese modo las palabras fueran a meterse en su interior y no salirse nunca. No podía entenderlo, porqué esta chica seguía a su lado después de todo, ni siquiera su tío lo había mirado de esa forma nunca, como si realmente quisiera decir cada palabra que salía de su boca. No podía entenderla, quizás nunca lo haría, pero ahora mismo lo único que le importaba era que a pesar de todo ella seguía a su lado.

* * *

A partir de ese día, la relación entre Gaara y Sakura solo mejoró, pero como siempre, todas las cosas llegan a su fin. Las negociaciones de sus padres finalmente habían terminado, y era hora de volver a Konoha. Sin embargo ante de irse, ella tenía un último pedido para su amigo.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- le preguntó el pelirojo mirándola con inseguridad- Va a doler, y es permanente.

-Ya lo sé, y no estoy preocupada por el dolor, solo hazlo.- le dijo Sakura como una sonrisa amable pero sonando determinada, y Gaara suspiró sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de opinión. Un segundo después la arena de su alrededor se había agitado y se preparó para atacar a su amiga con ella, esta vez a conciencia.

 _Había sido durante el segundo año de guerra_ -Sakura recordó mientras la arena se agitaba sobre sus brazos e intentando distraerse del dolor que esta le provocaba - _cuando ella se había perdido a sí misma. Tanta muerte, tanta sangre, tanta crueldad la habían vuelto indiferente o todo, totalmente insensible. Se había vuelto una asesina perfecta, sin miedo, sin asco, sin compasión._

 _Madara se las había ingeniado para poner de su lado a algunos ninjas de la alianza y entre eso, y los Zetsus blancos que se hacían pasar por amigos, las tensiones estaban más altas que nunca. Ya nadie confiaba en nadie, y era tan difícil diferenciar entre amigos y enemigos que camaradas se mataban entre sí por error. Naruto había intentado ayudar a descubrir a los traidores con su modo sabio pero incluso él no podía cubrir todo el campo de batalla y necesitaba descansar._

 _Hubo un tiempo en el que esta situación la hubiese horrorizado, pero no ahora. Ya nada la perturbaba, era como estar viendo todo a través de un espejo, un sueño lejano; algo muy parecido a estar en shock._

 _Durante ese tiempo se había vuelto mortal en el campo de batalla, lo que le ganó el apodo de cerezo sangriento. No estaba orgullosa del apodo ni de las cosas que había hecho para ganárselo. Sin embargo, en ese momento era útil causar terror en sus enemigos y no le importaba hacerlo, no le importaba las miradas horrorizadas de compatriotas o enemigos, le daba igual la sangre, la muerte y la preocupación que mostraban los ojos de sus amigos cada vez que la miraban. Y sin embargo nadie le decía nada, después de todo cada uno había encontrado un modo de enfrentarse a los horrores vividos de manera diferente; algunos caían derrotados, otros se volvían indiferente, algunos lograban mantener su personalidad intacta, había quienes intentaban salir de las situaciones con humor negro, y luego estaba ella, que se había metido tan profundo en la oscuridad que ya no le temía. Se había endurecido, dejando atrás a la genin que una vez fue._

 _Fue por aquellos tiempos cuando se encontró con Gaara. Estaba en medio de una carnicería que ella misma había provocado. No sentía nada al ver los cuerpos de alguno de los ninjas que una vez habían peleado a su laso pero que luego no habían podido enfrentar la oscuridad y se habían unido a Madara y su sueño de un mundo utópico donde no había dolor. La guerra no era para personas de mente débil, menos con un prodigio de la manipulación, un Uchiha, como oponente._

 _Gaara había aparecido junto con Temari cuando se disponía a irse. No la sorprendió verlos juntos ya que desde la muerte de Kankuro esos dos eran inseparables, donde iba uno, iba el otro._

 _-Kazekage-sama.- saludo respetuosamente aunque sin bajar la guardia.- Creí que estaba en las líneas del frente. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?_

 _-Sakura, lo siento.- dijo Temari mirándola con lastima, y Sakura cerró los ojos como si la hubieran golpeado físicamente. No quería preguntar, no sabía si podría soportar la respuesta, pero mejor enterarse ahora que se encontraba en un terreno seguro que durante una batalla._

 _-¿Quién ha sido esta ves?- preguntó con los puños cerrados fuertemente como si eso pudiera hacer que todo lo malo del mundo desapareciera_

 _-Kakashi_

 _Y así fue como Sakura perdió una de las últimas partes de su corazón que aún quedaba intactas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Esa noche, ella había hecho honor a su apodo recientemente ganado y sola acabó con todos los enemigos que se encontraban ocupando el campamento médico. Nadie tuvo una muerte pacifica ni honrada, ella se había asegurado que cada uno de ellos sufriera en el proceso y que ninguno tuviera una muerte rápida e indolora. No le importaba que la pequeña genin que una vez había sido se encontrara horrorizada ante sus propias acciones, solo le importaba vengar la muerte del hombre que una vez había sido su maestro._

 _Había tenido suerte de que ninguno de los dos Akatsukis revividos se encontrara en el lugar, ya que apenas había logrado salir con vida luego de asesinar a todo el mundo, y estaba segura de que si Deidara o Sasori hubiesen estado ahí, no hubiese sobrevivido a la batalla._

 _Sola, cubierta de sangre y cosas que prefería no saber que era, abandonó el lugar una vez había sido un campamento médico, y siguió su camino dispuesta a encontrar algún lugar donde pudiera limpiase. Quería quitarse toda esa sangre de encima para luego encontrar un lugar donde poder descansar y limpiarse las heridas antes de que callera desmayada en cualquier lugar. Sin embargo, no fue muy lejos antes de que volviera a encontrarse con Gaara, quien extrañamente estaba solo._

 _-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados y dándole un vistazo a su ropa manchada con sangre de sus enemigos y de ella misma._

 _-¿Por qué seguís acá?- Respondió con brusquedad, dispuesta a seguir su camino. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, al igual que su cabeza, las heridas que había conseguido le ardían y las quemaduras eran muy molestas. No hablar de la muñeca que se había roto que no dejaba de palpitar. Y lo peor de todo era que nada de su dolor emocional se había ido. Había acabado con la mayoría de las personas que habían matado a su sensei, y sin embargo el vacío solo era más grande que antes, el dolor más fuerte y difícil de ignorar, y la sensación de que se estaba quedando sola en medio de esa horrible guerra solo empeoraba. Solo quería encontrar un lugar en donde pudiera lamerse las heridas tranquila._

 _-Sakura.- él la agarró del brazo deteniendo su salida apresurada._

 _-Suéltame Gaara.- pidió sintiéndose en el borde._

 _-No.- dijo antes de atraerla hacía él y envolverla en sus brazos._

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó con su voz amortiguada en la camisa del chico._

 _-Te abrazo._

 _-Puedo notarlo. ¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque la gente suele abrazar a otra personas cuando se sienten mal._

 _Durante unos segundos, había considero liberarse de su agarre con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, sin embargo cuando miró hacia arriba, se encontró con los ojos de Gaara y lo único que pudo ver fue una mirada cansada. No había odio, simpatía, ni horror a pesar de que de seguro él había visto lo que había hecho en el campamento. Solo una simple mirada de cansancio y comprensión. Fue esa mirada la que finalmente la derrumbo_

 _-¿Gaara?- dijo volviendo a enterrar la cara en la remera del chico._

 _-¿Mh?_

 _-Duele.- murmuró dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libre y sin detener los sonidos que su garganta hacía._

 _-Lo sé.- la consoló dejándola llorar. Nunca dijo nada, sabiendo lo poco que las palabras de consuelo servían en situaciones como esa. Él no podía prometerle nada, no en la situación que estaban, así que solo la sostuvo mientras ella sacaba todo el dolor que llevaba adentro y la llevo a un lugar seguro cuando sus piernas finalmente se rindieron y dejaron de sostenerla. El la cuido durante días, ayudándola a recomponerse luego de su perdida y las heridas de batalla que tenía, a pesar de que probablemente su presencia era necesitada en otro lugar. Él se quedó con ella hasta que estaba seguro que la podía dejar sola y que no cometería una locura. Y solo se fue cuando no pudo evitar sus obligaciones como Katzekage durante más tiempo. Sin embargo, ella nunca había olvidado la deudo que tenía hacia el pelirrojo por haberla ayudado a encontrar un poco de luz dentro del poso de oscuridad que se había convertido su vida._

Ese recuerdo inmediatamente la llevó a recordar el modo en que Zetsu la había llamado _"-_ _Quien hubiera pensado que lo único que tendría que hacer para eliminar al Cerezo Sangriento era alejarte de una jeringa y esperar mientras mueres lenta y dolorosamente por tu propio veneno."_ Cerezo Sangriento, no quería ni empezar en todas las cosas malas que implicaba que él, de todas las personas, la hubiese llamado así. Lo único que sabía era que las cosas estaban cambiando más rápido de lo que hubiese imaginado.

-Ya está.- la voz de Gaara la saco de sus pensamiento y Sakura volvió la vista a la parte interior de sus muñecas donde ahora se encontraban dos kanjis de color rojo sangre tatuados permanentemente en su piel. En la izquierda el kanji del amor 愛, y en la derecha el kanji del odio 憎.Ambos eran un excelente recordatorio de porqué seguía viva y luchando. Su odio hacía las personas que le habían arrebatado todo lo que le impotaba eran tan grande que amenaza con convertirla en la misma persona que Sasuke había sido, por eso mismo necesitaba recordar el amor que sentía por sus amigos, por su familia, por su pueblo, para evitar que el odio la consumiera y la convirtiera en una simple cascara de su ser.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó Gaara dudoso viéndola mirar fijamente sus muñecas, y con miedo a que la chica se arrepintiera de su decisión.

-Es perfecto.- dijo finalmente mirándolo a los ojos. Había muchas emociones dentro de esas piscinas verdes, pero por suerte para él ninguna era arrepentimiento.- Gracias Gaara.

Y a pesar de que esta era la última vez que vería a la chica por un largo tiempo, Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír sabiendo que la pelirosa llevaba una parte suya grabada en su piel para siempre.

* * *

Fue mientras que veía las puertas de Suna ir desapareciendo de su vista desde su lugar en la parte trasera del carruaje, camino a Konoha, que Sakura se permitió pensar en los últimos acontecimientos. No sabía a qué se refería Shukaku cuando declaró que podía oler la marca de Kurama y los otros bijus- inclusive él mismo- sobre sí. Lo único que podía deducir es que el mismo jutsu que la había mandado atrás en el tiempo le había dejado una marcada de alguna manera. No era algo sorprendente considerando que un jutsu de tan magnitud debería tener más consecuencias de las que conocía. Sin embargo le preocupaba que fuera tan fácil detectable para los otros bijus, ¿Eso quería decir que Kurama sabía quién era ella? Era lo más probable, y sin embargo no sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Tener un aliado como el Zorro de las nueve colas de su lado era una potencia a tener en cuenta. Además estaba la cuestión de que el parecer podía escuchar a los bijus cuando se comunicaban por los portadores, un misterio entre los mil que le recorrían la cabeza.

Sin embargo, la marca no era lo que más le preocupaba, ni poder escuchar a los bijus, después de todo solo ellos, que ella supiera, podían detectarla. Zetsu, por otro lado, era un gran problema que amenazaba con consumirla. No sabía qué diablos había pasado, cómo podía haber bajado tanto la guardia como para no darse cuenta que el bastardo la había estado siguiendo y observando, y era obvio que lo había estado haciendo, sino de qué otra manera hubiera sido capaz de encontrarla en su momento más débil. No creía que fuera casualidad.

Ella había sido descuidada, no solo al experimentar con su cuerpo con venenos sin tener un respaldo de seguridad a mano, sino con su entrenamiento en general. Estos últimos años en Konoha, rodeada de paz y tranquilidad, la habían llevado a descuidar sus habilidades, un lujo que no se podía tomar, no ahora cuando él la había llamado por _ese_ nombre.

Que él supiera el apodo que había ganado durante la guerra solo podía significar una cosa y la sola idea que lo que estaba pensando fuera posible la hacía temblar de rabia y temor. Pero una cosa estaba clara, era hora de que se pusiera en movimiento si quería preservar la frágil paz en la que se encontraba su pueblo.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Eh aquí finalmente el capítulo 14 :D! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo y quiero agradecer personalmente a cada uno de sus comentarios para demostrar cuanto significa su apoyo para mi, así que aquí vamos:**

 **GabiLime14: Acá está la tan esperada continuación luego de gran suspenso por saber que le pasaría a nuestra Sakurita, aunque no podía realmente matarla, o si? Gracias por tu apoyo y comentario!**

 **Anarhia: Me alegra que te guste, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que un feliz lector ;)**

 **Mix (Guest): jejeje me alegro mucho. Parece que compartimos nuestro amor por Itachi-kun aunque tengo que admitir que tengo una especia de relación de amor-odio con Sasuke *.***

 **Grace-ayo: Espero que esto haya respondido tu duda sobre el futuro de Sakura, aunque no todas, qué sería de la historia si rebelo todo desde un principio :D Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Dulce (Guest): Holaaaa, no sabes cuanto me alegra y enorgullecerse saber que mi historia puede inspirar tanta emoción en alguien con solo leerla, en serio aprecio mucho tu apoyo y comentario. Y no te preocupes, no pienso dejar la historia no importa lo mucho que tarde en actualizar.**

 **Taran taran: Espero que hayas disfrutado al contui. Gracias por el comentario!**

 **An Si-eun Yuuki: me encanta poder hacer que la gente este pagada a su teléfono con una historio, como suele pasarme a mi con muchas y me emociona poder lograrlo. Creo que he mencionado antes que lo más probable es que sea un Itasaku, pero por las dudas... Gracias por todo el apoyo!**

 **Danni-chan88: Desgraciadamente no ah podido ser nuestro querido Gaara quien salve a nuestra prota ya que se encontraba en otro tema. ¿ Por qué quiere matar Zetsu a Sakura? esa es una muy buena pregunta que dejaré a tu imaginación por ahora jejeje. Y estoy segura de que ahora sabes de adonde sale el apodo de Sakurita. Besos y haré lo que pueda para actualizar más seguido.**

 **Kazuyar:Me alegro que ames mi historio y tengo que admitir que me parecio un poquito cruel dejarlo de esa manera pero no lo pude evitar, lo siento *.* Gracias por tu comentario y prometo que habrá más apariciones de nuestros queridos Uchihas ;)**

 **Mila (Guest): Sakura si tenía el antídoto, desgraciadamente no se encontraba cerca de ella y el veneno ya había corrido muy profundo en su sistema. Suerte que sus padres sobreprotectores llegaron a tiempo.**

 **Klau3 (Guest): Holaaaaa, no hay nada que agradecer, sino en todo caso la agradecia soy yo por tus comentarios que me recuerdan que hay gente esperando la contui y que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Me alegro mucho de tener lectores como vos que me apoyen y se animen con la historia mucho mucho mucho. Coincidimos en que Zetsu es como una cucaracha, casi imposible de sacársela de encima e igual de molesta por lo que parece que de ahora en adelante le dará un par de dolores de cabeza a nuestra protagonista. Gracias por el apoyo y los comentario!**

 **Kimberly-miau: lamente ser la causa de tu alteración, jejejeje y como podrás ver Sakurita sigue vivita y coleando. No podría matar a nuestra protagonista, aun no llego a ese nivel de maldad :) Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **: jajaja, como podrás confirmar ella se encuentra bien. Gracias por el comentario!**

 **Gracias a todos por el apoyo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	17. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15:**

Sakura suspiró felizmente mientras el ventilador de techo giraba rápidamente sobre su cabeza mientras se sentaba frente al Hokage en su oficina. Había extrañado de sobremanera las temperaturas calurosas pero soportables de Konoha que fácilmente podían disfrutarse con un ventilador al lado. Nada que ver con el calor de Suna que hacía a uno sentir que no había suficientes ventiladores en el mundo para contrarrestar su calor.

-Sakura-chan me alegro de verte.- la saludo felizmente Sarutobi.- ¿Ha ido todo bien en tu estadía en Suna?

-Todo ha sido tranquilo y maravilloso aunque es bueno estar finalmente en casa.- respondió felizmente. Había llegado hace tan solo unas horas y rápidamente se había escabullido de sus padres con la esperanza de encontrar al Hokage en su oficina antes de que se fuera a casa por la noche. Después de todo eran bien entrada la noche y había tenido suerte de encontrarlo.- Me disculpo por aparecer tan repentinamente, sin embargo no he querido dejar pasar más tiempo para hablar con usted y saber cómo han estado las cosas con los Uchihas durante mi ausencia.

Sarutobi soltó una pequeña risa ante la impaciencia de la chica para ponerse al día, él había creído que le tomaría al menos un día antes de venir a verlo pero parecía que había subestimado su dedicación.

-Las cosas han estado de maravilla Sakura-chan, no debes preocuparte por el tema. No ha habido más susurros sobre una rebelión y los Uchihas parecen más relajados que nunca, bueno, tan relajados como un Uchiha puede ser.- se corrigió.

-Eso es bueno.- dijo reflexivamente. Eso significaba que Obito no había vuelto a aparecer por la aldea durante el tiempo que había estado fuera ni tampoco Zetsu.- Si me permite Hokage-sama, me gustaría pedirle una cosa.- dijo dudando sobre si esto sería una buena idea. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros, sabiendo que no perdía nada por preguntar.- Creo que ahora que las cosas se encuentra tranquilas sería un buen momento para involucrar más a los Uchihas con el resto de la población de Konoha, hacerlos sentir más parte de la aldea al igual que el resto de los ninjas solemos hacerlo. Demostrarles la razón por la que protegen la aldea con tanto esmero, mantener viva la voluntad de fuego en ellos.

-¿Qué sugieres?-preguntó el anciano ahora serio. Eso mismo que la chica proponía era algo que había intentado hacer durante un tiempo pero sin saber cómo. Después de todo, él había notado que los Uchihas, a diferencia de los ninjas regulares, se encontraban aislados del resto de la aldea, claro que tomaban misiones pero no lo hacían con pasión ni con la necesidad de proteger al pueblo, era como si fuera algo casi mecánico para ellos. Nada de sentimientos ni emoción, era algo más bien robótico para la mayoría de ellos aunque había algunas excepciones obviamente clara como Shisui e Itachi.

-Sugiero empezar de a poco, demostrarles a ellos y a Fugaku que confiamos en ellos, que realmente queremos que sean parte de nuestra vida cotidiana. Empezar con algo sencillo, darles la opción de vivir en cualquier parte de la aldea que querían. Como ya sabe, luego del ataque del Kyubi, cuando fueron injustamente acusados, los Uchihas fueron recluidos en un complejo en el extremo de la aldea. Incluso los Hyugas, que posean su propio complejo, están dentro de la aldea lo que les da un sentimiento de pertenencia. Sin embargo, esto no es así con los Uchihas y es esto mismo lo que genera rencor. Es hora de que toda la población sepa que el famoso clan Uchiha es tan parte de la aldea tal como lo son los Hyugas o cualquier otro clan. Esto no solo hará que los civiles confíen más en la policía local manejada por los Uchihas, sino que aliviara un poco los viejos rencores que ellos poseen por haber sido confinados en un extremo de la aldea, y además nos hará ver más fuertes y unidos que nunca contra cualquier amenaza externa sabiendo que un clan tan poderoso nos respalda más que nunca.

Durante un momento el Hokage se la quedó mirando seriamente antes de suspirar ruidosamente y agarrar su preciada pipa de uno de sus cajones para encenderlo. Parecia que siempre necesitaba el soporte de su pipa cuando Sakura se encontraba presente y tiraba sus idea revolucionarias. Él tenía que admitir que lo que la chica proponía no era una mala idea, todo lo contrario, era una idea genial que sería beneficiosa para todo el mundo e inspiraría en los Uchihas ese sentimiento de lealtad que habían estado perdiendo de a poco. Sin embargo…

-Al consejo no va a gustarle.

Sakura tuvo que evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado ante la mención del consejo y las personas que la conformaban. Ella realmente creía que necesitaban jubilarse de una buena vez y dejar de joder la vida de los más jóvenes.

-Con todo respeto Hokage-sama. Esto no es sobre los deseos del consejo, quienes por si no lo recuerda, son quienes empujan las tenciones con los Uchihas hasta llevarlos a considerar un golpe de estado, sino sobre lo que es mejor para Konoha y su población. Si esto hace a los ciudadanos, ninjas y Uchihas felices, creo que vale el descontento de los tres ancianos que no hacen más que generar problemas.

-Deberías cuidar tus palabras más cuidadosamente chica, esos ancianos son preciados amigos míos.- dijo Sarutobi serio y Sakura pudo sentir su molestia. Sin embargo, el encuentro con Zetsu le había dejado claro muchas cosas y no podía permitir que los sentimientos del Hokage hacía sus compañeros nublara los hechos.

-Lo siento Hokage-sama, no quería ser grosera. Sin embargo, solo estoy declarando los hechos, es el consejo quien suele generar más roce con los Uchihas, e incluso ahora no puedo dejar de cuestionar las acciones dudosas que Danzo realiza a sus espaldas y el modo en que el resto del consejo hace la vista gorda. Es porque usted es mi Hokage que le confié la información de las acciones ilícitas de Danzo sabiendo que siempre pondrá el bienestar de la aldea primero incluso antes de sus sentimientos personales tal como han hecho todos los Hokages anteriores. Por eso le ruego que considere mis palabras y tome medidas cuando crea necesario. Yo misma me encargaré de comunicarle la noticia a Fugaku si usted me lo permite y me asegurare de que todo se realice sin problemas, pero no puedo actuar contra sus órdenes.- dijo lo más humildemente posible.

Está bien, ella había mentido sobre no actuar sin su permiso si él no podía separar sus sentimientos personales. Sin embargo, no pensaba dejar que las emociones del anciano por una persona como Danzo se interpusieran en su camino a la paz. No importar en que tan fría y manipuladora persona la convirtiera eso.

Por su parte, Sarutobi no podía omitir las palabras de las chicas, no luego de que le contara todos los horrores que Danzo había cometido con el pretexto de ser por el bien de la aldea, no sabiendo que ella le estaba presentando una oferta de paz con los Uchiha.

Sarutobi exhaló el humo de su pipa antes de mirar fijamente a la chica que lo miraba con una mirada igual de firme que la suya. Era desconcertante ver ojos tan maduros en una niña con apariencia tan inocente, con su pelo rosa y ojos verdes jades.

-Bien, comunícale a Fugaku las noticias, dile que puede venir a verme si acepta la oferta para acordar los arreglos y me haré cargo del consejo. Sin embargo, serás responsable de cualquier otro percance que aparezca. ¿Soy claro?

-Si Hokage-sama.- dijo con una reverencia a la vez que ocultaba su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien, puedes retirarte.- y ante la ligera vacilación de la chica agregó- ¿Al menos que haya algo más?

-En realidad, me gustaría pedirle una cosa más Hokage-sama.- agregó la chica mirándolo a los ojos.- Quisiera ser incorporada al servicio activo de anbu si es posible.

-¿Hay algún motivo en específico para este pedido?- preguntó sospechosamente.

-Yo solo no me siento cómoda con tanta inmovilidad. La guerra me mantenía en constante movimiento y a pesar de que me alegro de no estar en una, he pasado de estar siempre en movimiento a estar atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña cuyos movimientos están restringidos a un entrenamiento nocturno básico para no llamar atención indeseada. Creí que podría acostumbrarme pero me temo que me estoy volviendo cada vez más inquieta debido al brusco cambio; anbu puede darme el anonimato que deseo y a su vez mantenerme activa.- Y además le permitiría un rango más amplio para controlar lo que pasaba fuera de Konoha, especialmente ahora que sabía que Zetsu andaba suelto por ahí.

-Entiendo. Déjame fijarme de que manera puedo incorporarte al servicio activo sin levantar sospechas. Normalmente las personas que entran en anbu suelen tener un historial anterior algo , digámosle _llamativo,_ o entran luego de un examen por lo que tendremos que ingeniárnoslas, mientras tanto te permitiré el acceso a una de las salas que los anbu suelen usar para entrenar de manera que puedas tener un rango de acción más amplio.- Ante eso Sakura no pudo sino emocionarse, después de todo ¿qué mejor manera de ponerse nuevamente en forma que con un campo de entrenamiento diseñado especialmente para anbus?- Sin embargo, ¿has pensado en qué le dirás a tus padres cuando lleguen misiones que demandan tu atención durante días?

-Supongo que lo iré viendo sobre la marcha.

Otro suspiro exasperado volvió a escucharse. Sakura no recordaba que el Tercero de su tiempo suspirara tanto, pero supongo que su presencia podría ser la culpable de eso…

-Está bien. Ahora si eso es todo….

Captando la indirecta ,Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir por la ventana dejando al Hokage suspirando en su oficina y pensando en el momento en el que pudiera finalmente retirarse y no tener que lidiar con chicas del futuro con deseos de salvar al mundo e incluirlo en sus planes. Ya se estaba volviendo viejo para todo eso y deseaba que Minato no hubiese muerto dejando toda la carga sobre sus hombros. Por el lado positivo, ahora que Sakura estaba de vuelta, no tendría que escuchar más quejas de Naruto a cerca de lo mucho que extrañaba a su amiga pelirosa.

* * *

Luego de salir de la oficina del Hokage, Sakura se dirigió al departamento de su amigo rubio para un chequeo. Tal como se esperaba por la hora que era, Naruto se encontraba durmiendo a para suelta en su cama y murmurando cosas sobre ramen soñando quien sabe qué. La escena trajo una sonrisa a la cara de la chica, antes de que hiciera un henge y se dirigiera a su próximo destino.

Al igual que la vez anterior, los guardias de turno en las puertas del distrito Uchiha eran los mismos. Se llamaban Hizumo y Mitsuki si mal no recordaba y todavía no sabía si eran primos o hermanos. También, al igual que la vez anterior, ninguno se veía especialmente emocionado por su llegada.

-Himamura- declaró rudamente Hizumo quien por lo visto era el más rudo al hablar de los dos.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Vengo a ver a Fugaku.- declaró sin reparos. Se preguntó qué haría si le negaban la entrada, después de todo no tenía invitación y ni siquiera había avisado de su llegada. Enserio esperaba que el líder del clan no se hubiese acostado aun, no había hecho todo el camino hasta el compuesto para nada. ¿Quizás debería haber esperado hasta la mañana?

-Bien.- dijo Mitsuki con menos brusquedad que se hermano/primo pero igual o más firme.- Sin embargo, nosotros te escoltaremos hasta allí.

-Por supuesto.- dijo ocultando su sorpresa ante que de la dejaran pasar tan fácilmente. Después de todo, la vez anterior si tenía invitación y casi había tenido que pelear su camino compuesto adentro.

-Si no les molesta la pregunta…- preguntó mientras la escoltaban, ignorando las miradas que decían claramente que ninguno tenía deseos de siquiera hablarle.- ¿Ustedes son primos o algo? Estoy curiosa.

Sin embargo, ninguno le respondió por lo que con un suspiro interno se calló y se conformó con que la estaban dejando entrar en su clan a pesar de la hora y no tener invitación.

Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa principal, Itachi ya se encontraba apoyado sobre esta con los brazos cruzados con ropa de dormir pero mirándose igual de arreglado que siempre, como si vistiera lo que vistiera siempre se viera igual de serio. Era increíble como un niño varios años menor que ella, al menos mentalmente, podía verse tan maduro.

-Gracias por escoltarla hasta aquí Hizumo, Mitsuki. Pueden volver a sus puestos.

-Hai Itachi-sama.- dijeron al unísono antes de retirarse con una inclinación.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera del rango de audición Itachi se volvió a verla.

-Estas de vuelta.- dijo impasible.

-Eh llegado hace unas horas y pensé que sería bueno hacerte un chequeo por cualquier cosa. Me disculpo si te desperté.

-Pudiste haber esperado por la mañana.- declaró aunque se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Él había estado por acostarse cuando había sentido el chakra de la chica fuera del compuesto. Y por más que no lo admitiera, le alegraba que se encontrara sana y bien y que a pesar del largo viaje hubiera decidido ir a verlo para comprobar su salud. Tener a alguien preocupándose por su bienestar de tal manera era desconcertante pero bienvenido.

-Sí, pude haberlo hecho.- respondió distraídamente. - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hn.

-Voy a tomar eso como un bien, ¿Alguna molestia últimamente?- dijo ya acostumbrado a los monosílabos que tanto usaban Itachi y Sasuke.

-No.

-Eso es bueno. ¿Tus padres se encuentran despiertos?

-Te esperan en la sala de estar. Mi padre espera que te reúnas con el inmediatamente.

-Por supuesto que lo hace.- murmuró Sakura por lo bajo aunque Itachi pudo escucharlo claramente, sonriendo discretamente ante el fastidio de la chica. Era una de las pocas personas, por no decir la única, que mostraba su fastidio ante algunas de las actitudes de Fugaku y encontraba eso de cierto modo refrescante, y aunque sabía que no debía divertirle su rebeldía ante el líder de su clan y padre no podía evitarlo. No cuando el mismo debía mantenerse callado no importa que tanto lo molestara algo, después de todo, era una de las muchas cargas que venían con ser el prodigio y heredero de un clan como el de los Uchihas.

-Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san me disculpo por mi repentina visita a estas horas.- saludó respetuosamente, después de todo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer al haber aparecido a estas horas sin un aviso previo. Incluso la sorprendía que la hubieran recibido.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, con tasas de té delante de ellos y viéndose tan despiertos como si fuera de día.

-No hay problema Hitomi-san, siéntate por favor.- dijo Mikoto, amale como siempre. Por lo que Sakura se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá vacío frente a ellos, con Itachi siguiendo sus pasos rápidamente y sentándose a su lado elegantemente.

Inconscientemente, Sakura se preguntó si había algún momento en el que Itachi no se viera bien haciendo algo, pero rápidamente descartó la pregunta centrándose en Fugaku que la miraba como si fuera un bicho en su sofá. ¿Había hecho algo para disgustarlo? Bueno, más de lo normal.

-La próxima vez que decidas tomarte unas vacaciones me gustaría un aviso de antemano Himamura.- declaró Fugaku fríamente.

Durante un momento Sakura se tensó pensando que él había descubierto su identidad, pero rápidamente se calmó al recordar cuando Shisui le había preguntado que debía decirle a Fugaku acerca del motivo de su ausencia y ella le dijo que inventara algo. Por supuesto que el bastardo elegiría la escusa menos profesional que existiría en vez de decir que estaba en una misión o algo. Iba a darle su merecido en cuanto lo encontrara.

-Me disculpo Fugaku-san tenía unos asuntos que resolver fuera de la aldea que no podían ser retrasados por más tiempo. Eh llegado esta noche y vine inmediatamente para asegurarme que la salud de Itachi-san estuviera en orden. -y antes de que pudiera seguir reclamándole algo agregó.- Sin embargo esa no es la única razón por la que he venido a verlo. Tengo una propuesta para usted.

-Te escucho.- dijo Fugaku olvidando su irritación inicial y siendo esta reemplazada por curiosidad.

-Luego del ataque del Kyubi en el que los Uchiha fueron considerados como sospechosos injustamente, todo tu clan fue recluido en un recinto en la parte más alejada de Konoha, sin embargo, ahora que todas las acusaciones y problemas fueron resueltos consideramos que es hora de que el clan Uchiha vuelva a reincorporarse a la aldea. Por supuesto que todo esto ha sido autorizado por el Hokage mismo y solo se realizara si usted y el resto del clan lo cree conveniente. Ya sea que quieran trasladar el complejo a una parte más cercana al centro de Konoha, que miembros de su clan se muden a casas fuera del recinto o una mezcla de ambas.

Un silencio siguió a la declaración de la chica, en donde Itachi aprovechó para analizar a su padre. La cabeza del clan se mantenía en silencio, impasible y mirando a la chica que tenía en frente como si esa declaración no lo afectara en lo más mínimo, sin embargo él sabía que eso era solo una simple fachada. Él recordaba con claridad el día cuando se habían visto obligados a mudarse al nuevo recinto, su padre se había visto tan tenso a pesar de intentar no mostrar su agitación interna al verse acorralado. En aquel entonces, él pensó que su padre exageraba al creerse vigilado por todos lados, sin embargo, su tiempo en anbu le había demostrado que su padre se encontraba en lo correcto al sospechar que todo el complejo estaba siendo vigilado. Él mismo había sido una de las personas ordenas de vigilar a su clan, no importa cuánto odiara el trabajo.

En aquel entonces había pensado que realmente se iba a ver obligado a asesinar a su clan para detener el golpe de estado, y a pesar de eso, ahí se encontraba ella, viéndose completamente impasible, como si las noticias que ella les había dado no fuera una de las mejores cosas que le ocurría a su clan en años. Como si no hubiese cambiado su vida de maneras que él ni siquiera podía llegar a comprender. Y no podía más que estar agradecido por eso.

-¿Nos mudaremos?- la nueva voz sobresaltó a todos los presentes que se encontraban inmersos en la conversación como para darse cuenta de que el más joven de la casa se había despertado y escuchado la conversación por casualidad.

-Sasuke, no deberías estar despierto.- lo regaño Mikoto con suavidad pero firmeza. Sin embargo, antes de que el muchacho pudiera disculparse, Fugaku habló.

-Vete a la cama Sasuke.

-Pero Itachi…

-Ahora Sasuke.

-Hai padre.- dijo resignado el hijo menor antes de dirigirse a su habitación con una expresión de tristesa y decepción en su rostro.

Siempre era lo mismo, no importa cuánto demostrara que era digno de ser un Uchiha, su padre nunca lo consideraba para las cosas importantes sino que en su lugar contaba con Itachi. Su perfecto, poderoso e inigualable hermano mayor, Itachi. A veces el realmente resentía a su hermano, pensó con furia mirando el techo de su habitación.

Sakura, por su parte, se encontraba mirando la puerta por donde había salido su compañero de equipo. Ella, al igual que todos, había visto la decepción escrita por todo su rostro antes de que recompusiera su máscara de indiferencia, y le dolía el corazón por el pobre chico que buscaba desesperadamente por la aprobación de su padre. No quería saber cuántas veces el chico había sido despedido por su padre de manera tan brusca. Fugaku podría más amable con su hijo en ver de tratarlo como si fuera una simple molestia con la que tratar.

-Un día, ese niño que tratas con tal indiferencia, va a sorprenderte.- le dijo mirando a la cabeza del clan, y con la imagen de un Sasuke más adulto y poderoso en su mente- Deberías ser más amable.

-No necesito que nadie me diga como criar a mis hijos.- le replicó fríamente el hombre mirándola con advertencia.

 _Oh, pues a mí me parece todo lo contrario._ Y a pesar de que la réplica se encontraba en la punta de su lengua, la chica decidió evitar el enfrentamiento y guardárselo para sí misma.

-Si eso es todo, puedes retirarte.- la despidió Fugaku deseando deshacerse de su presencia por el resto de la noche.

-Me gustaría revisar a Itachi-san antes de retirarme si es posible.- respondió tranquilamente, no insultaba por el brusco despido y ante la obvia aversión del hombre por ella.

-Bien.

-¿Tienes algún lugar en mente para el control de hoy?- le preguntó Sakura a Itachi que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado.

-Sígueme.- dijo y ambos salieron del salón bajo la atenta mirada de los padres del chico.

Itachi la guio hasta su habitación sin importarle si su padre encontraba inapropiado el lugar, algo sobre Sakura se sentía diferente esta noche y averiguaría qué era.

La habitación se encontraba totalmente limpia y ordenada, contando solo con un armario, un escritorio, una cama y una ventana que se encontraba abierta dejando pasar la brisa de la noche. No había nada fuera de lugar, ni una arruga en la cama, incluso los libros y pergaminos que se encontraban sobre el escritorio del chico estaban perfectamente apilados y ordenados.

-No sé por qué esperaba que tu habitación fuera algo más que pulcra y limpia.- comentó sonriendo, para luego sentarse en la cama con sus piernas cruzadas y el cuerpo apoyado en la parte superior.

-Tienes una habilidad para molestar a mi padre incluso sin proponértelo.- Itachi ignoró el comentario y se recostó poniendo la cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica, como habían acostumbrado hacer luego de muchas sesiones. Habían descubierto que esa era la posición más cómoda para ambos cuando debían pasar muchas horas trabajando en la salud del chico. Con el tiempo, el hábito había quedado y ninguno de los dos se sentían cómodos rompiéndolo.

-¿Debería disculparme?- preguntó la pelirosa mientras iniciaba el chequeo diario de los ojos de Itachi. Por lo visto alguien se había estado sobre esforzando de vuelta a pesar de sus órdenes estrictas. Ni quería imaginar lo que se iba a encontrar cuando viera los ojos de Shisui.

-Hm- Él no le exigiría una disculpa cuando sabía que no sería honesta, no cuando en realidad el abierto desafío de ella hacia su padre lo fascinaba.

Sintiendo la desaprobación que irradiaban de la chica mientras profundizaba en el daño de sus ojos, decidió abordar el tema que le rondaba la cabeza desde que la volvió a ver-¿Qué ha pasado en Suna?- fiel a su naturaleza, fue al punto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que algo ha pasado?

La mirada en blanco que recibió como respuesta decía que esa era una pregunta estúpida, como si la respuesta fuera tan simple que hasta un niño de cuatro años la podría saber. Esa era una de las cosas que hacía a Itachi tan especial, que lo hiciera ser considerado un genio, él veía el mundo de una manera que pocos se atrevían a hacerlo, tan simple y tan complicado a la vez. Era esa misma visión de la vida lo que lo hacía tan bueno captando las emociones de las personas y las razones detrás de esas emociones.

Había descubierto que había pocas cosas que el chico pasaba por alto, por no decir casi nada. Él miraba en la más recóndita oscuridad sin importarle los demonios que habitaban en ella, nunca apartando la mirada del lado oscuro de la vida pero nunca olvidando que había luz también.

Para muchos, esa comprensión más allá de lo que se estipulaba como normal era aterradora; para ella, era irritante en los momentos en que quería ocultar algo ya que debía esforzarse de sobremanera y que a la vez no pareciera forzada. Sin embargo, a veces no podía más que sentirse reconfortada por tener una persona que pudiera entender su humor con tan solo una mirada y adecuarse a eso.

-Me encontré con una persona desagradable.- respondió finalmente luego de un concurso de miradas con la cabeza del chico aún en sus piernas.- Sin embargo, no es nada que no pueda manejar.

Esa respuesta no parecía satisfacer del todo al chico que sin moverse de su posición tomó la nuca de la chica acercando su cara más a la suya de modo que no tendría otro lugar para mirar cuando hablara.

-Nos avisarás si las cosas se salen de control.- declaró con firmeza. Esperaba una discusión a su declaración como comúnmente solía suceder cuando él o Shisui cometían la equivocación de intentar ordenarle algo a la chica. Ella no seguía las reglas de nadie más aparte de las suyas, no importa que tanto eso lo fastidiara a él y su primo. Fue por eso mismo que se sorprendió cuando Sakura lanzó un suspiro antes de apoyar su frente sobre la suya con los ojos cerrados y responder con solemnidad.

-Lo haré.

Y él no necesitó más palabras para saber que con quien sea que su amiga se había reunido en Suna, la había preocupado más de lo que dejaba ver. Después de todo, esa era la primera vez que ella se apoyaba en él de esa manera.

* * *

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Espero que la estén pasando con familiares y amigos y la estén disfrutando mucho. Se que ha sido un tiempo desde que actualicé (más de lo que me gusta admitir) pero a pesar de mis irregulares tiempos, sigo escribiendo y ya he empezado el próximo capítulo.**

 **A partir de ahora las cosas se empiezan a complicar para nuestra protagonista quien se enfrenta a una nueva e inesperada amenaza a la vez que intenta mediar entre el clan Uchiha y la aldea; y mantiene a salvo a sus amigos.**

 **Como siempre me alegran mucho sus comentarios y apoyo a pesar de que he tardado mucho en actualizar; así que gracias por su paciencia y apoyo! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y nuevamente, feliz navidad :D!**


	18. AVISO!

Hola a todos,

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios en la historia y el apoyo que me siguen dando a pesar de el tiempo de inactividad por el que he pasado. No se preocupen, no estoy pensando dejar la historia por el momento. Sin embargo, ha llegado a mis oidos que una autora ha estado usando mi historia para basar la suya en wattpad y luego de comprobarlo me he dado cuenta que, desgraciadamente, es cierto . Y a pesar de que me alegra oir que la gente se siente inspirada por mi historia esto NO significa que esta persona pueda COPIAR LITERALMENTE parte de mis capítulos y presentarlos como propios.

A su vez esta autora ha dejado un mensaje bajo el seudonimo de (MINE) preguntando si podía usar mi historia para la suya. Lamento si he tardado en responder, pero mi falta de respuesta NO significa que yo este dando permiso.

También tengo información de que esta misma autora no solo ha usado parte de mi fanfic sino el de otros autores ( pero no voy a profundizar en eso, ya que no puedo hablar por ellos, solo por mi.)

Dicho todo esto, espero que esta persona ( quien por respeto, no daré el nombre) ELIMINE INMEDIATAMENTE la historia o la modifique quitando las partes que claramente fueron escritas por MI.

Gracias a todos por su atención y espero poder estar dejandoles un nuevo capitulo pronto.


	19. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16:**

Curiosamente, fue ese mismo día, mientras abandonaba el complejo Uchiha que Sasuke y Himamura Hitomi se encontraron nuevamente.

El chico se encontraba sentado en un pequeño muelle al borde de una laguna iluminada por la luz de la luna que pronto se escondería para dar paso al sol. Miraba melancólico el agua, como si esta pudiera darle todas las respuestas de la vida. Fue esa mirada que hizo detener a la chica que había estado a punto de ocultarse y acercarse a él.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó suavemente al llegar al lado del chico quien se sobresaltó al ver que alguien se había acercado a él sin que se diera cuenta.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que quien había hecho la pregunta era la misma persona que hace poco tiempo atrás había estado con su familia discutiendo sobre la posible mudanza del clan Uchiha.

-Ya me iba.- respondió fríamente. Sin embargo la chica lo tomo suavemente de los hombros impidiendo que se parará.

-No le diré a tu padre que nos hemos reunido si eso es lo que te molesta.-le dijo con honestidad sentándose a su lado.- Solo parecía que podrías necesitar algo de compañía. Soy Hitomi, por cierto.

Un "Hn" fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta, pero el chico no hizo amague de volver a levantarse nuevamente.

-A tu clan se le ha dado la oportunidad de reinsertarse en la aldea, ya sea que Fugaku decida aceptar la oportunidad o no es cosa suya. Aunque personalmente espero que lo haga.- le contó finalmente sin mirarlo luego de haber estado en silencio durante unos minuros.- Es lo que estaba discutiendo con tu padre más temprano.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas?- preguntó sin poder evitar estar sorprendido y sospechoso por partes iguales.

-Probablemente te hubiese enterado tarde o temprano con esa manía tuya de escuchar detrás de las paredes.- respondió la chica sin ningún reproche real en su voz.

-De todas maneras padre no estará feliz de que me lo hayas contado.

-¿Y quién va a decirle que yo lo he hecho?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Luego de eso el silencio se instaló entre ambos nuevamente aunque esta vez no era tenso como el anterior. Simplemente do personas contemplando un hermoso paisaje a la luz de la luna.

-Sabes, a su manera, él te ama.

-No lo hace- respondió bruscamente.- Él solo tiene ojos para Itachi, mi perfecto hermano mayor Itachi.

-Suena como si lo resintieras por eso.- comentó casualmente mirándolo.

-Yo solo… no puedo evitarlo.- confesó finalmente sonando derrotado. Ese era un tono que nunca había asociado con Sasuke Uchiha; claro el chico era egocéntrico, malhumorada, orgulloso y mil cosas mal, pero la derrota no era algo que ella nunca había asociado a su persona. No en esta vida o en la otra, y encontraba que no le gustaba escuchar ese tono en él.- Amo a mi hermano, pero a veces desearía que no fuera tan perfecto en todo, quizás de esa manera padre finalmente me vería como algo más que el segundo hijo que no puede cumplir sus expectativas.

-¿Vale la pena? ¿Alejar a única persona que te da amor incondicional por un hombre que no importa qué hagas nunca va a alcanzarle? ¿Qué siempre exigirá más y más sin entregar nada a cambio?

Solo el silencio siguió a su pregunta y Sakura suspiró antes de mirar la luna con una mirada vacía en el rostro.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que quería la aprobación de una persona a toda costa, quería que me mirará con algo más que frialdad en sus ojos. Así que me esforcé e hice todas las cosas que creía que me darían su atención, me esforcé, me esforcé y me seguí esforzando. Pero no importa qué hiciera, nunca era suficiente y con mis esfuerzos solo conseguía que la frialdad y desprecio en su mirada aumentaran. Contrario a lo que uno podría pensar, eso no me hizo rendirme, sino que solo me dio ganas de seguir intentando con más fuerza llegar a él sin impórtame que en mis esfuerzos estaba alejando a la única persona que me quería tal cual era, sin importarle mis habilidades o mi falta de estas. Me llevó miles de rechazos, y que él intentara matarme dos veces, _dos malditas veces,_ como si una no fuera suficiente.- dijo con amargura.-para darme cuenta que incluso si me convertía en Hokage esa persona nunca me vería como quería que lo hiciera. Finalmente me di por vencida y empecé a vivir mi vida sin importarle qué pensaría él de las cosas que hacía, sin importarme su opinión. Había una libertad en eso, en hacer lo que uno quiere, con las personas que realmente te quieren apoyándote, y sin importarte la desaprobación del resto. Era una libertad que me dio mucha más satisfacción que su aprobación y reconocimiento jamás me podrían dar. Fue entonces, cuando pude realmente apreciar lo valiosa que era esa persona que a pesar de todas las veces que lo rechacé siguió a mi lado y quien, curiosamente, me miró, _realmente me miró,_ y me dio la aprobación que en aquel entonces estaba tan desesperada por obtener.

Luego del relato, Sasuke miró a la chica a su lado. Podía ver los demonios que la perseguían a través de sus ojos en forma de recuerdos y se preguntó qué clase de experiencias habían pasado intentando tan duro obtener el amor del chico que quería. Porque estaba seguro que la persona que ella había buscado por su aprobación era un chico que nunca supo amarla de vuelta de la forma en que ella quería sin importar que hiciera. Y por más que las circunstancias de ambos fueran completamente diferentes, la lógica era la misma y él era más que capaz de entender lo que ella quería enseñarle.

Podía pasarse toda su vida intentando lograr la aprobación de su padre y odiar a su hermano por algo que no era su culpa, o podía seguir su propio camino y encontrar esa libertad de la que la chica hablaba. Sin embargo,él era su padre, el líder del clan, uno de los shinobis más respetados y no podía simplemente dejar de pensar que si hacía todo bien, si se esforzaba la suficiente, su padre finalmente lo reconocería como una fuerza a tener en cuenta, debía hacerlo. Y con ese pensamiento fue que llegó a una conclusión.

-Nuestras circustancias son diferentes.- dijo con firmeza mirando a los ojos de la chica.- Solo debe seguir esforzándome y un día él va a tener que reconocerme.

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en el rostro de la chica, como si la respuesta la fuera familiar y no le sorprendiera lo más mínimo la determinación del chico.

-Entiendo.- dijo parándose dispuesta a irse.- Sin embargo, la próxima vez que renuncies a algo que quieres para complacerlo pregúntate a ti mismo:

 _¿Vale la pena?_

Y se fue del lugar como si nunca hubiese estado ahí para empezar, dejando a Sasuke con la pregunta que resonaría en su cabeza por los próximos años.

* * *

Los campos de entrenamiento anbu eran algo que Sakura sólo había vislumbrado en el pasado, había visto a alguno de los anbus que terminaban heridos luego de entrenar en esos campos y por eso solo los mejores ninjas eran permitidos. Ni siquiera su shishou había sido tan sádica como para hacerla entrenar en esos lugares, y eso que Tsunade no tenía problema en romperle varios huesos si con eso conseguía una mejora.  
Los campos de entrenamiento anbu estaban separados uno de otros por alambrados y varios kilómetros de tierra para que las identidades de las personas que entrenaban ahí no fueron descubiertas ya que era posible que durante el entrenamiento sus máscaras se cayeran. Todo el mundo, con excepción del Hokage, necesita un permiso especial para entrar en ellos y una vez que un campo era ocupado nadie más podía ingresar sin el permiso de la persona dentro de él. Muchos pensaban que tal secretismo era exagerado, sin embargo Sakura sabía que ninguna medida de seguridad era suficiente para mantener la identidad y habilidades de los anbu en secreto, especialmente cuando nunca se sabía cuándo un espía enemigo podía encontrarse cerca listo para recuperar información para venderla a otro país.  
Durante su infancia había especulado mucho sobre estos campos y ahora finalmente se encontraba en uno. Por lo que el hombre de la entrada le había dicho ningún campo de entrenamiento era igual al anterior sino que cambiaban todo el tiempo al igual que la dificultad del mismo.  
Actualmente se encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento que consistía una habitación gris, de cemento y llena de árboles esparcidos por diferentes lugares. Ella había elegido ese lugar ya que estaba diseñado para trabajar en su velocidad, agilidad y su capacidad para esquivar obstáculos, cosas que necesitaba trabajar.  
Con una máscara completamente en blanco y un henge en su cabello para hacerlo lucir negro, Sakura se acercó al panel de control que se encontraba en la pared más cercana a la puerta. Por lo que tenía entendido, lo único que debía hacer era ingresar parte de su chakra en el panel y luego de eso tendría un minuto para ir al centro del cuarto antes de que el mecanismo del mismo se activará y empezará a lanzar toda clase de cosas en su camino siguiendo su propio chakra para determinar donde se encontraba. Había sido advertida de esta habitación especial por el anbu en la puerta de entrada que controlaba que nadie más que los anbus ingresarán a los campos de entrenamiento, él le había avisado que incluso los mejores anbus salían de este cuarto heridos y que debía ser cuidadosa si no quería terminar en el hospital. También le había avisado que si por algún motivo quería detener el entrenamiento debía ocultar su chakra lo máximo posible ya que de este modo la habitación no podría detectar su ubicación y dejaría de atacar.  
Era el lugar perfecto para que alguien como ella, que buscaba el anonimato, entrenará. Y con último pensamiento de agradecimiento al Hokage por dejarla utilizarlo, ingreso su chakra en el panel y se apresuró al centro de la habitación.  
Medio minuto después diez kunais fueron lanzados desde su izquierda apuntando a su cabeza sin previo aviso por lo que rápidamente se agachó para evitarlos sólo para que del lugar en donde se encontraba parada salieran pinchos del suelo. Un salto fue todo lo que se necesitó para esquivarlos pero mientras se encontraba en el aire salió del techo una gran llama de fuego a la vez que kunais eran lanzados desde su izquierda. Maniobrar en el aire no era fácil, y a pesar de que su antiguo yo post guerra hubiese podido esquivarlo, su actual nivel de habilidad no le permitió salir ilesa. Una quemadura en su brazo izquierda fue el resultado, pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente como para sanarlo que más shurikens fueron lanzados en su dirección con bombas explosivas atados a ellos. La suerte fue lo único que le permitió esquivarlos, pero eso no le permitió esquivar los kunais que habían sido lanzadas con hilos chakra atados en ellos que no llegó a ver hasta que fue demasiado tarde y se encontraba atada en su lugar. Esta vez fue su perfecto control de chakra lo que le permitió romper los hilos con solo algunos cortes menores. Y un respiro más tarde ya se encontraba corriendo alrededor del campo de entrenamiento intentando esquivar todo lo que era lanzado en su camino.  
Durante los siguientes cinco minutos ella fue atacada por jutsus de fuego, agua y tierra, kunais, shurikens y senbons fueron disparados de todos lados y uno nunca sabía cuándo saldrían pinches del suelo o las paredes. Ni siquiera los árboles eran zona segura ya que cambiaban de lugar, y las ramas se movían y atacaban (algo que nunca había visto)  
Fueron unos muy largos minutos que terminaron cuando ella ocultó su chakra lo más rápido que pudo antes de que una rama de un árbol le aplastara la cabeza.

Solo cinco minutos fue todo lo que pudo durar, cinco minutos cuando el campo de entrenamiento estaba programado para atacar durante una hora sin descansos. Y ahí estaba ella, con un brazo roto, quemaduras de tercer grado, con varios senbons clavados en sus piernas, su cuerpo llena de raspones y cortes provocados por los hilos de chakra, la respiración agitada y sintiéndose un fracaso mayor de lo que se había sentido durante los exámenes chunin. Ella había estado entrenando desde que había llegado a este tiempo hace ya cuatro años, actualmente su cuerpo era el de una niña de 12, y sin embargo, a pesar de que era mucho más fuerte que en el pasado a esta edad, sus habilidades apenas llegaban a las de un jounin, cuando Itachi ya a su edad había logrado convertirse en capitán anbu y eso que él no tenía la ventaja de su vida pasada.

-Patético.- la palabra escapó de su boca antes de que pudiera contenerla, y es que no podía negarlo, era patética. Había vuelto a ser negligente con su entrenamiento, tan contenta con la pequeña paz que había logrado conseguir en esos años, rodeada de sus amigos y familia, que había olvidado que nunca se podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte cuando se acercaba una guerra. Había necesitado de la aparición de ese maldito bastardo para recordarle que no se podía permitir el lujo de aflojar. Si era buena, mucho más buena como ninja que cualquiera de sus otros amigos que contaban con el apoyo de sus clanes, sin embargo no era lo suficientemente buena. Este campo de entrenamiento se lo había demostrado. Y a pesar de que no podía ser un prodigio como lo eran Shisui e Itachi, no se iba a permitir quedarse atrás.

Con una nueva resolución en mente, Sakura eliminó todos los sembons clavados en su cuerpo, sanó su brazo roto y alivió sus quemaduras; e ignorando todas sus otras heridas menores, se preparó y dejó de ocultar su chakra para empezar nuevamente todo el entrenamiento. Su meta del día eran 30 minutos, no se iría de ese lugar hasta haber logrado la mitad del entrenamiento y luego de eso correría cinco vueltas alrededor de Konoha. Iba a adoptar la doctrina de Lee y Gai-sensei, en donde cada fallo tenía un castigo físico y en donde la recompensa era la mejora misma. Después de todo, con Zetsu y una guerra en el horizonte no había lugar para la debilidad.

* * *

-¡!Sakura-chaaaaannnnnn!

-Naruto… me afixias.- dijo con dificultad la pelirosa atrapada dentro de los brazos de su amigo rubio, mientras intentaba ignorar la protesta de su cuerpo herido del intenso entrenamiento que acababa de finalizar. Había logrado completar su meta de treinta minutos y las vueltas a la aldea con tan solo 10 minutos antes del inicio de las clases, aunque ahora todo su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de cortes, heridas y quemaduras que no había podido curar debido a su bajo chakra. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas de pies a cabeza que su ropa no llegaba a tapar del todo por lo que declaró que era una nueva moda que adoptó de Suna. Pero a pesar del dolor muscular y sus heridas, no pudo evitar disfrutar del abrazo de su amigo a quien llevaba tiempo sin ver.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan- dijo el aludido con una sonrisa vergonzosa a la vez que la soltaba y rascaba su nuca en un tic nervioso.-Yo solo te extrañe.

-¿Y tú Sasuke-kun?¿ Me extrañaste?

-Hn.- respondió mirando para otro lado. Provocando que sus dos amigos se sonrieran complices.

-Esto hay que festejarlo.- anunció súbitamente Naruto con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-No.- dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al unísono conociendo esa sonrisa.

-Awwww vamos Sakura-chan, Sasuke-tema.-rogó con ojos de cachorro.- No hacemos una broma desde hace siglos. Por favorrrr, porfissss, ¿si? Prometo que será inofensiva.- ambos bufaron ante eso.- ¿Qué? Mis bromas son siempre inofensivas.- protesto haciéndose el inocente.

-Claro, como esa ves que quisiste poner mantequilla en todos los zapatos de la dueña del instituto y termino en el hospital con los tobillos rotos.- replicó Sakura

-La mujer era una bruja.- se defendió

-O cuando le diste un susto de muerte al dueño de la tienda frente a tu casa y casi le da un infarto.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que el viejo tenia problemas en el corazón?

-O cuando pusiste unas gotas raras en la señora que nos insulto en el parque para que le dieran ganas de ir al baño, pero descompusiste el mismo y al final la pobre mujer tuvo que ir al hospital de emergencia porque pusiste más gotas de las necesarias.

-Esa fuiste tú Sakura-chan.

-Ah si, ahora lo recuerdo- reflexionó la pelirosa a lo que Sasuke la miró incrédulo _¿Cómo podía olvidarse de algo así?_ \- Ella se lo merecía totalmente.- dijo finalmente y sus dos amigos asintieron. Ni la bruja ni su amiga habían vuelto a hablar mal de Naruto después de eso.

-El punto es que todas nuestras bromas terminan con alguien en el hospital, dobe.

-Aww vamos teme, prometo que esta broma no afectara a nadie.-dijo mirándolos fijamente.- Además, ustedes disfrutan hacer bromas tanto como yo lo hago.

-Bien.- accedió Sakura a regañadientes.

-Hm

-¡SI!- festejó el rubio parándose y agitando un puño en el aire.

-¡Naruto! ¡Deja de interrumpir la clase y presta atención!- gritó Iruka enojado arrojándole una tiza.- Lo mismo va para ustedes, Sakura, Sasuke.

-Hai Iruka-sensei- dijeron los tres a la vez no sonando para nada arrepentidos provocando que una venita saliera en la frente de su profesor quien inmediatamente empezó a murmurar cosas sobre mocosos inmaduros, canas y algo sobre yoga.

-Nos vemos esta noche en el punto de reunión de siempre a la misma hora.- murmuró Naruto ignorando los delirios de su profesor.

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila como cualquier otra en Konoha, el sol había salido hace pocos minutos, los vendedores estaban acomodando sus tiendas y preparándose para la jornada del día. Un vendedor en especial se encontraba acomodando sus cajones con frutas y verduras pacíficamente.

-¡CORRAN!- el grito fue acompañado por un borrón rosa que pasó corriendo por debajo del cajón con naranjas que sostenía el pobre hombre, seguido por un borrón negro que saltó el cajón. Sin embargo el último borrón amarillo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tomar el cajón y lanzarlo a los jounins que se encontraban siguiéndolos en vez de esquivarlo como sus compañeros.

-¡NARUTOOOOO!- y así termina una pacífica mañana.

-Dobe no deberías haber hecho eso.- dijo el borrón negro mejor conocido como Sasuke Uchiha sin dejar de correr.

-Cállate teme, nos he ganado tiempo- replicó Naruto

-¿Te das cuenta que vamos a tener que pagar por eso?- cuestionó la hembra del grupo irritada por cómo habían resultado las cosas. No podía creer que ella, una mujer adulta y un ninja anbu en pleno derecho se entraba en ese lio. Se suponía que no iban a ser descubiertos, pero por supuesto que sus queridos compañeros de equipo habían arruinado las cosas como solo ellos sabían hacerlo.

-Siganme- dijo Sasuke viendo un callejón oculto a la vista perfecto para esconderse.

-¡Atrapenlos!

-¡No dejen que escapen!

-¡Malditos mocosos!

-Salvados- murmuró Naruto viendo como los jounins pasaban de largo su escondite. Y Sakura y Sasuke respiraron aliviados.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- dijo una voz sobresaltándolos a los tres. Y en su pánico el rubio hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Le pegó al jounin con un palo que se encontraba tirado.

Fuerte.

En la cabeza.

-¡Naruto!- le gritó Sakura incrédula.

-Dobe ese es mi primo.- dijo Sasuke mirando a Shisui que se encontraba desmayado en el suelo.- Mataste a mi primo.

-¡Es que entré en pánico!- gritó Naruto incrédulo mirando al que era el primo de su amigo.- Iba a atraparnos.

-¡Pero no tenías que matarlo!

-Debemos huir, escondernos, debemos agarrar todo el ramen que podamos y huir a otra aldea.

-No seas tonto, dobe.

-No me llames así teme.

-Chicos….

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Chicos.

-TEME

-DO…

-¡CHICOS!-gritó Sakura al fin harta de la pelea.-Está vivo.- Y para aclarar pincho con el palo al pobre Shisui provocando que este se removiera incómodo.

-Oh gracias al ramen.- murmuró Naruto aliviado. Y todos respiraron tranquilos.

-Ustedes tres…- dijo una nueva voz desde el frente del callejón.-¡A la oficina del Hokage! ¡Ahora!

 _Oh mierda._

* * *

 **Ufff quiero decir que no fue nada fácil acabar este capítulo, la inspiración ya no viene como antes; sin embargo estoy determinada a seguir esta historia cueste lo que cueste y sus comentarios no me dejan rendirme. Gracias por el apoyo! Sus comentarios y correcciones siempre son bienvenidos y alegra mi dia saber que alguien espera con emoción mis actualizaciones. Ah continuación mis respuestas a los últimos comentarios:**

 **AmiSakura: Me alegra tu emoción por la historia y en cuanto tu pequeño flechazo con Shisui tengo que admitir que lo comparto :3.**

 **Sakura Hamasaki: la actualización ha llevado un tiempo pero finalmente lo logré. Que lo disfrutes!**

 **Klau3chan: Gracias por tus buenos deseos de año nuevo, realmente lo aprecio :D Ah pesar que este capítulo no contó con la participación de Itachi prometó que el proximo lo compensará. Es dificil hacer que esos dos se junten y hay que considerar que Sakura aún es una niña fisícamente al igual que Itachi mentalmente, pero la paciencia es recompensada ;) Gracias por tu continuo apoyo y comentarios!**

 **EugeHyuuga: Desgraciadamente la próxima reunión de Sakura y Gaara tendrá que esperar, pero cuando esos dos finalmente se vean de nuevo va a valer la pena. Gracias por el comentario :D!**

 **Hikaridaiki8: me encanta saber que puedo enganchar a los lectores a pesar de que el romance no es el tema principal de la historia. Sin embargo eso no significa que no habrá bastante de eso en el futuro, Itachi y Sakura son mi pareja favorita no puede resistirme a juntarlos ;)**

 **: Y habrá mas de ellos, promesa.**

 **SakuraUchiha123456: me alegra!**

 **Taran taran: puede tomar un tiempo, pero en eso trabajo.**

 **Guest:Tus comentarios me alaban :3**

 **Juliette: gracias, gracias, gracias. Siempre estoy dudando de si mi redacción cumple con sus expectativas y saber que lo logro me alivia. *.***

 **Ester Izanami- Dai-chan: Aquí esta.**

 **Lyzz (Guest): me alegra que te guste, enserio.**

 **Mix( Guest): espero que la espera haya valido la pena ;?**

 **Cristina 97: Me alegra que te guste, Sakura es un personaje que no consigue el credito que se merece en el anime (en mi opinión) así que decidí que en esta historia si lo haría. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: No los dejo... aunque las galletitas siempre son bienvenidas *.***

 **EugeHyuuga (otra vez): Lamento el retraso en el cap y es verdad que algunos sucesos afectan mi escritura pero estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo para no dejar este fanfic de lado. Muchas muchas muchas gracias por el apoyo y preocupación, nunca está de más.**

 **Dulce (Guest):Y a pesar del tiempo aquí traigo el tan esperado capitulo .Espero que lo hayas disfrutado,**

 **Psdt: Me alegra saber que te gusta tanto como para leerla varias veces.**

 **Psdt2: Me parece que notaron que el camino a mi corazon es por medio de la comida... (vergonzoso como alguno de mis secretos salen a la luz)**

 **Psdt3: No eres la única que ama a esos dos Uchiha y tiene una relación complicada con Sasuke.**

 **Psdt4: Yo también :3.**

 **Brenda Uchiha: Perdon la demora.**

 **Leanoelizabeth9: Me alegra que te guste =)**

 **Klasu3chan (otra vez):Enserio que aprecio mucho tu comprensión y apoyo continuo. Eres una de las personas que siempre está apoyandome e insitandome a escribir y por eso estoy eternamente agradecida. Espero poder seguir cumpliendo con tus espectativas como hasta ahora. Nuevamente gracias y saludos!**

 **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: Prometo intentar duramente subir aunque sea un capitulo por mes. Pero no los abandonaré :)**

 **TURNER (Guest): saber que puedo causar esas emociones y transmitirlas con mi escritura es una de las cosas que me dan gran placer. AMO saber que puedo hacer que AMES esta historia.**

 **Para finalizar voy a aclarar que por suerte todo el asunto con la copia sin autorización de mi historia ha sido arreglada sin más problemas(por suerte). Gracias a todos por su apoyo y paciencia (Se que no soy la persona más puntual del mundo, como ya habrán notado) y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización !**


End file.
